Nuevas Experiencias
by rubbert
Summary: El escritor de novelas Richard Castle y la Detective de homicidios Kate Beckett se embarcan en una nueva aventura que termina de afianzar su relación: van a ser padres.
1. Chapter 1

_**He escrito este fic (no me refiero solo al primer capítulo, sino entero) imaginándome cómo sería la serie si Castle y Beckett tuviesen un niño (cosa que espero que pase en la serie de aquí a unas temporadas) y sinceramente, creo que no sería tan malo como algunas personas piensan. No tiene porqué cambiar la esencia de la serie. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Espero comentarios! Gracias :)**_

La detective Beckett salió del despacho de su jefa. Todavía estaba algo pálida. Se acercó a su escritorio y recogió su abrigo del respaldo de la silla. Castle le sostenía el bolso del trabajo en el que, minutos antes, a pesar de que Castle se opusiera, la detective había metido varios informes que tenía que terminar de rellenar.

-¿Se lo ha creído? – preguntó el escritor. Ella asintió.

Entraron en el ascensor y Beckett se apoyó en un lateral.

-Le he dicho que tengo fiebre. Me ha dado dos días libres.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante los próximos segundos, hasta que ella añadió:

-Aunque mi cara ha ayudado bastante a que se crea que estoy enferma.

-Sólo estás un poco pálida – Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido, desaprobando su comentario.

Pasaron todo el trayecto en coche de camino al loft de Castle en silencio. Ella no tenía ganas de hablar y él no se atrevía a decir nada.

Cuando llegaron al loft, ella fue directa al dormitorio.

-Me voy a acostar un rato, así luego podré terminar los informes.

-Deberías descansar.

-Castle, voy a descansar ahora y luego acabaré los informes – dijo ella, zanjando la conversación mientras se metía en la cama.

-Está bien. Espera – dijo, bajando las persianas, dejando así la habitación a oscuras – así estarás más cómoda.

El escritor cerró la puerta y la dejó descansando. Él también estaba agotado. Entendía que los cambios de humor en Kate eran algo normal en su estado, por eso intentaba llenarse de paciencia y ser todo lo amale que podía ser. Se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó dormido.

Cuando se despertó, ya era la hora de cenar. Observó que el loft estaba en silencio, Kate no se había levantado todavía. Fue al dormitorio, pues tal vez ella estaba despierta y necesitaba algo. Pero la detective seguía durmiendo. El escritor se quedó unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, escuchando ese ruidito que hacía cuando dormía. Casi llegaba a ser un ronquido, pero era más suave. A él le encantaba escucharlo. Muchas noches se había ido a dormir mientras ella seguía trabajando en la comisaría y cuando él se había despertado en mitad de la noche, había escuchado aquel ruido procedente de su musa. Ese ruido que le tranquilizaba. Porque Kate estaba a salvo, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado.

Fue a la cocina a preparar la cena. Cuando terminó volvió al dormitorio. Kate se acababa de despertar, estaba incorporada en la cama, con las manos agarrándose las rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en estas.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó el escritor.

-Mejor – dijo ella, alzando la cabeza hacia Rick y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Genial – dijo él – porque te he preparado una lasaña de muerte. Con esa bechamel que tanto te gusta…

Antes de que Castle pudiese terminar la frase, Kate se levantó corriendo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se inclinó sobre la taza del váter y comenzó a vomitar. Castle se apresuró a ir tras ella, se agachó a su lado y le sostuvo el pelo a un lado mientras le acariciaba en la espalda con la otra mano.

Cuando Beckett se recompuso, volvió al dormitorio y se sentó al borde de la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – dijo él, con miedo a su respuesta.

-¡Sí! Es solo…. Si dejaras de hablarme de comida – le gritó, enfadada.

-Está bien. Te dejaré a solas – dijo él, cerrando la puerta al abandonar la habitación.

Beckett comenzó a sentirse mal por hablarle así al escritor. Al fin y al cabo, él no tenía la culpa.

Salió del dormitorio. Castle estaba sentado en el sofá, de brazos cruzados. Ella se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Lo siento – le dijo – He pagado mis cambios de humor contigo durante todo el día cuando tú solo intentabas ayudar y estar a mi lado.

-No sé lo que te están haciendo ahí dentro las hormonas – dijo el escritor – pero me esperan unos siete meses muy duros.

Beckett giró la cabeza hacia el escritor, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Intentaré controlarme.

Castle acercó la cara a la de Kate y le dio un prolongado beso.

-Bueno, ¿probamos esa lasaña?

-¿Seguro? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella le silenció con otro beso.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aviso que entre un capítulo y otro puede haber transcurrido un mes o incluso más.**_

_**Gracias por las reviews, espero más comentarios en este y como siempre, gracias por leerlo :)**_

Beckett colgó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la cazadora. Espósito acababa de llamar para informar de que habían encontrado al sospechoso y en esos momentos se dirigían a una nave industrial donde creían que estaba.

-Vamos Castle – le dijo ella. Él no le hizo caso y se quedo parado, mirándola. Ella le miró, en busca de respuestas.

-Mira, Kate…. Sé que estás intentando evitar el tema, pero de verdad, creo que…

-¿Vienes o no? – le cortó ella, mientras salía de la habitación.

Pero Castle no se iba a dar por vencido, sacaría el tema más adelante. Y claro que iba con ella, no la iba a dejar sola mientras se siguiese exponiendo a cualquier tipo de peligro.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Espósito y Ryan ya estaban esperándoles.

-¿No te vas a quedar en el coche, verdad? – Le dijo ella, antes de bajarse del automóvil.

-No – contestó él.

Bajaron del coche y se pusieron sus chalecos, mientras Espósito les informaba de los puntos de entrada y salida de la nave. Beckett y Castle cubrirían la parte delantera, mientras que Espósito y Ryan irían por la puerta trasera.

-¿Listo? – le dijo la detective a Castle, preparada para entrar.

-Yo lo estoy. ¿Lo estás tú?

-Estoy bien – le aseguró ella.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta metálica y, con la pistola en alto, se adentraron en la nave. A un lado había unas cajas de madera amontonadas, Beckett le hizo un gesto al escritor para que se escondiera tras ellas. Desde aquel ángulo la detective pudo observar movimiento detrás de otras cajas amontonadas casi al otro extremo de la nave, pero si se movía, sería un blanco fácil para el sospechoso. Esperó unos segundos hasta que vio cómo la puerta trasera se abría, lentamente. Eran sus compañeros. Esperó hasta que ellos la localizaron detrás de las cajas y entonces les hizo señas. En cuestión de segundos los tres se dirigieron hacia el sospechoso, acorralándolo y obligándole a levantar las manos.

-¡Policía de Nueva York, levante las manos! – gritaron los tres casi al unísono. Beckett disfrutaba realmente esos momentos de acción, aunque sabía que pronto dejaría de hacerlo. De hecho, esta era la última vez hasta dentro de unos meses.

* * *

Una vez en el loft de Castle, ella fue a darse una ducha, mientras él preparaba la cena. Estaba terminando de poner los platos en la mesa cuando ella apareció en la cocina. Su cara irradiaba felicidad, se puso frente a Castle y se remangó la camiseta del pijama, dejando ver a Castle su tripita, que empezaba a crecer.

Castle sonrió, emocionado al verla. Se acercó a Kate y le acarició el vientre, después, sin decir una palabra, ambos se miraron, sonriendo, felices. Con una mano todavía acariciando su vientre, Castle besó a la mujer que le había cambiado la vida.

Ambos se sentaron a cenar. Ella cogió su copa.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó, refiriéndose al líquido que contenía la copa.

-Zumo de arándanos – contestó él – no quería que te sintieses mal por no poder beber vino.

-Así parece que bebemos lo mismo. Porque el tuyo es vino.

-Yo no estoy literalmente embarazado – dijo él, sorbiendo un trago de su copa - ¿Cómo has sabido que lo mío era vino?

-Soy detective – sonrió ella, perspicaz – Sobre lo de esta mañana… tenías razón, intentaba evitar el tema – Castle no dijo nada, dejándole continuar – pero ya he tomado una decisión. A partir de ahora haré solo trabajo dentro de la comisaría.

-Sin peligros – añadió él.

-Sin peligros – confirmó ella.

-Entonces, ha llegado el momento de que lo hagamos público.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate estaba frente al espejo, mirando cómo le quedaba su nueva blusa pre-mamá. Castle se le acercó y le rodeó por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en el cuello.

-Estás preciosa.

Ella puso sus manos sobre las de él, que estaban sobre el vientre de ella y sonrió al verse reflejados en el espejo.

-¿Has llamado a tu padre para lo de esta noche? – preguntó el escritor.

-Sí. ¿Y tú has avisado a Martha?

-Hablaré con ella más tarde, ahora está en clase de yoga.

-Bien. Bueno, que te vaya bien con Alexis – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

-Y a ti con Lanie y los chicos. Y sobre todo, con Gates – dijo Castle haciendo un gesto de aterrorizado.

**[Morgue]**

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Lanie, sorprendida de ver a su amiga en la morgue – No tengo nada nuevo sobre la autopsia.

-No, no venía por eso.

La doctora Parris dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su amiga.

-Cuéntame.

-Verás, quería contarte algo, antes de que te enteres por otros medios... – la Detective se detuvo un momento, antes de contarle la noticia, ante la mirada interrogativa de Lanie, hasta que lo dijo – Estoy embarazada.

-Cariño, eso es una noticia estupenda – dijo Lanie abrazando a su amiga – enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

-Aunque debo decir que no me pilla por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué?

-Te han crecido las tetas – Beckett le miró, frunciendo el ceño y riéndose al mismo tiempo – yo noto esas cosas cariño.

-Sí, bueno. No queríamos contárselo a nadie hasta ver que fuese yendo todo bien.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-Tres meses.

-¿Has tenido nauseas o malestar? – le preguntó su amiga, interesándose por los aspectos médicos.

-Solamente durante el segundo mes. Ahora me encuentro bien.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro – dijo Lanie, abrazando de nuevo a Kate – y ya llevas ropa pre-mamá y todo. ¡Estás guapísima!

**[Loft de Castle]**

Mientras tanto, Alexis acababa de llegar al loft de su padre.

-¿Qué es eso sobre lo que querías hablar? – le preguntó Alexis.

-Siéntate – le dijo él, dirigiéndose también hacia el sofá.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo su hija, preocupada.

-Todo está bien, por eso quería hablar contigo porque las cosas no pueden ir mejor.

-Papá, como no te expliques mejor.

-Antes de nada quiero decirte que aunque las cosas cambien, tú seguirás teniendo tu lugar en mi corazón, el que siempre has ocupado, ¿vale?

-¿Tú y Beckett os vais a casar? – preguntó Alexis, intrigada por saber qué tenía tan preocupado en su reacción a su padre.

-No, no al menos no de momento. No nos hace falta.

-¿Entonces? Suéltalo ya.

-Vas a tener un hermano. O hermana.

-¡¿Beckett está embarazada?! ¡Papá, eso es genial! – Alexis abrazó inmediatamente a su padre, sin darle apenas tiempo de reaccionar ante su respuesta.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien?

-Claro. Siempre he querido tener hermanos.

-¿A sí? – le miró Castle, extrañado – nunca me lo habías dicho.

-Bueno, porque no quería presionarte. Siempre me has dado todos los caprichos. Imagínate que te hubiese pedido un hermano y tú hubieses tenido un hijo con Gina – Castle hizo una mueca, sorprendido – Bueno, no es que Gina no me gustase, pero estaba claro que no era la mujer correcta para ti.

-¿Y crees que Beckett sí?

-Estoy segura de ello.

**[Comisaría]**

Beckett esperó a que la sala de descanso se quedase vacía para llamar allí a Espósito y Ryan.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo nuevo sobre el caso?

-No, no es sobre el caso por lo que os he llamado. Quiero contaros algo.

Espo cerró la puerta de la sala de descanso entendiendo que era un asunto privado.

-Tengo malas noticias para vosotros.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Voy a tener que dejar de acompañaros en las persecuciones – Ambos detectives se miraron, sin entender la razón.

-¿Por qué, qué ocurre?

-Te has liado con Castle en la sala de interrogatorios, Gates os ha visto y te ha castigado – aventuró Espósito.

-¡No! – dijo la detective, dándole una palmada de reproche en el hombro a su compañero – nada de eso.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Ryan.

-Estoy embarazada – les anunció Kate por fin.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Espósito, abrazándole.

-¡Enhorabuena! Me alegro mucho por ti y por Castle – y le abrazó también.

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a Iron Gates? – preguntó Ryan.

-No. Ahora voy a ello.

-¿Entonces… nada de persecuciones? – dijo Espo.

-Hasta dentro de unos meses – contestó la detective, sonriendo.

-Te echaremos de menos. Aunque supongo que papi Castle seguirá viniendo.

-Sí. Solo te has quedado embarazada para endosárnoslo a nosotros, ¿no Beckett? - bromearon sus compañeros.

Beckett les lanzó una servilleta arrugada que tenía en la mano, por decir aquello y salió de la sala de descanso.

-¡Suerte con la bestia! – le dijo Espósito, bromeando de nuevo, refiriéndose a la capitana.

**[Despacho de Gates]**

-¿Señor, tiene un momento? – Preguntó la Detective, asomándose al despacho de su jefa.

-Sí, adelante.

-Verá, señor, quería solicitar su permiso para que de aquí a unos meses no acuda a persecuciones de sospechosos y me quede aquí, trabajando desde la oficina.

-Creía que usted odiaba eso.

-En realidad sí, pero…

-Creía que usted creía que una verdadera poli se formaba en la calle.

-Y lo sigo creyendo, Capitán – contestó Beckett, algo indignada por la falta de confianza.

-¿Entonces, por qué motivo desea quedarse en la comisaría?

-Porque estoy embarazada.

-Oh, me alegro mucho por usted, Detective – dijo Gates, sorprendida.

-Gracias señor, ¿entonces, me da permiso?

-Sí, por supuesto. Y si necesita unos días libres, si se encuentra mal…

-No señor, gracias, estoy bien. Me encuentro bien. Simplemente no quiero arriesgarme a resultar herida en alguna de las persecuciones.

-Por supuesto. De todas formas, insisto, si en algún momento se encuentra mal, no dude en cogerse unos días libres.

**[Loft de Castle]**

Cuando Beckett llegó al loft del escritor, Alexis le recibió con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Enhorabuena Kate.

-Gracias – dijo ella, devolviéndole el abrazo – Así que, ¿qué te ha parecido la noticia?

-Muy bien. Me alegro un montón por vosotros. Y por mí, que por fin voy a tener un hermano o hermana.

-Me alegra que te lo hayas tomado tan bien.

-Sí. Bueno, me voy a ir ya, que mañana tengo clases.

Alexis se despidió de su padre y de la Detective y se marchó.

-Quería esperar para darte la enhorabuena a ti también – sonrió Castle, contento de que su hija se lo hubiese tomado tan bien - ¿Qué tal se lo han tomado todos?

-Muy bien, todos se han alegrado mucho.

-Ya, bueno, mira el mensaje que me han mandado los chicos – dijo Castle mostrándole a Beckett la pantalla del móvil: _Felicidades papá. PD. Recuerda que nosotros no somos niñeras de nadie (nos referimos a ti, no al bebé)._

Beckett puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió hacia el sillón.

-No, no, no, no, no. – dijo Castle, dirigiéndola hacia el cuarto de baño – te he preparado un baño relajante. He supuesto que estarías cansada, y todavía nos queda una cena con nuestros padres.

Beckett se volvió y le besó, después de ver el baño con pétalos, velas aromatizantes y sales.

-Báñate conmigo – le pidió.

-¿Qué? – Dijo el escritor, sorprendido –No crees que…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Beckett – Oh, vamos Castle, no me vas a decir que quieres estar los próximos seis meses sin sexo, ¿verdad?

-No quiero, pero si es peligroso para el bebé, sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Sí, vamos, Castle. - dijo ella, mientras se quitaba la ropa - ¿Vas a ayudarme, o tengo que hacerlo yo sola?

Dos horas más tarde ambos estaban cenando con sus padres. Habían acordado darles la noticia después del postre y de momento, todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad.

-Richard, ¿cómo llevas el nuevo libro? – le preguntó amablemente Jim.

-Teniendo en cuenta que escribe como unas dos hojas por mes – le cortó Martha antes de que su hijo pudiese contestar – no creo que su editora esté muy contenta.

-No os hemos traído a cenar para que os burléis de mí, madre – le espetó Castle mientras el resto reía.

-¿Entonces, cuál es el motivo por el que nos habéis invitado? – preguntó Jim, mirando a su hija.

Castle y Beckett se miraron, había llegado el momento, no iban a esperar al postre.

-Tenemos una gran noticia – empezó Castle, pero Martha le cortó.

-Estás embarazada – dijo dirigiéndose a la Detective.

-Madre ¿cómo…

-Oh, vamos. La tripita está creciendo, lleva ropa pre-mamá, no bebe vino… ¡era un secreto a voces! Pero me alegro muchísimo por vosotros queridos.

-Gracias Martha – dijo Kate, emocionada - ¿papá, estás bien? – dijo dirigiéndose a su padre, a quien le empezaban a brillar los ojos.

-Sí, es que la noticia me ha pillado por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que me harías abuelo.

Kate se levantó y abrazó a su padre.

-Tú madre estaría muy orgullosa, ¿sabes?


	4. Chapter 4

La Detective Beckett llevaba un rato intentando concentrarse en terminar los informes que tenía sobre su mesa, pero le estaba resultando una tarea imposible ya que Castle estaba a su lado, jugueteando con una bola de papel.

-Castle, si te aburres te puedes ir a casa. Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me acompañes mientras relleno informes – Castle dejó de lanzar la bola de papel – te llamaré si tengo que interrogar a algún sospechoso – insistió ella.

-No importa. Estoy bien. ¿Quieres café? No, café no. ¿Leche, té?

-He tomado un té hace veinte minutos – le recordó al escritor - ¿estás bien?

-Sí. Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Vale. Suéltalo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Castle llevaba todo el día muy raro. Desde que se habían despertado esa mañana apenas había abierto la boca y una vez en comisaría se había sentado en silencio a observar a Kate hasta que comenzó a jugar con bolígrafos y bolas de papel.

-Vale. No te enfades, pero mi editora me ha dicho que tal vez deberíamos dar la exclusiva a alguna revista.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, Castle. Mi vida privada es privada y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé – trató de explicarse el escritor – pero ¿no te das cuenta de que si no lo contamos, algún paparazzi te pillará desprevenida y sacará una foto a traición? ¿O tengo que recordarte cómo se hizo público que estábamos saliendo?

Beckett recordó aquella página del magazine en la que salían Rick y ella besándose a la entrada de una librería. Algún paparazzi les había fotografiado sin que se dieran cuenta y había publicado la foto y para colmo se había inventado que '_ya había pasado algo entre el escritor y la detective durante los cuatro años anteriores antes de atreverse a dar el paso_'.

Se lo pensó unos instantes. No le gustaba que su vida privada se hiciese pública, pero estaba enamorada de un escritor famoso en todo el mundo por sus best-sellers basados en ella y además, estaba esperando un hijo de él. Quizás era mejor que diesen la exclusiva y así contar lo que ellos querían que se sepa y no lo que se inventase un periodista del tres al cuarto.

-Está bien – aceptó finalmente la Detective – pero no quiero nada de fotografías.

-Pero…

-No. Ese es el trato.

-Está bien. Llamaré a mi editora.

Dos días más tarde, Beckett tenía en sus manos un ejemplar de _The New York Times Magazine_, con una fotografía de Castle impresa en una de las páginas debajo del titular: _Richard Castle espera un bebé de su musa, la Detective de homicidios_. El artículo simplemente contaba que dentro de cinco meses el escritor y la Detective serán papás. También hablaba de los libros que el escritor había escrito siguiendo a Beckett y cómo se habían conocido, cinco años antes.

-¿Contenta? – le preguntó Castle, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-Estaría más contenta si no fueses famoso.

-Entonces ningún psicópata asesino habría matado utilizando las ideas de mis libros y tú y yo no nos habríamos conocido.

-Suena macabro.

-Lo es – le dijo, mientras se reían y se besaban.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los comentarios que dejáis, animan mucho y ayudan a seguir con la historia :) Aquí va un capítulo más, que espero que os guste. El próximo ya será un poquito más largo ;)**

Beckett terminó de empacar los últimos libros que quedaban en su estantería. Miró el resto del apartamento, vacío, con melancolía.

-¿Esta es la última caja? – preguntó el escritor.

Beckett asintió. Castle cogió la caja y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Vienes?

-Espérame abajo, quiero asegurarme de que no me dejo nada.

Castle se marchó con la caja y dejó a solas a la detective, para que se despidiera de su apartamento.

Kate recorrió con la mirada la cocina, el salón… se dirigió hasta la ventana que hasta hacía poco había utilizado de pizarra para el caso de su madre. Las fotografías ya no estaban. Le invadió una sensación de inseguridad, al pensar que estaba dejando a un lado el caso de su madre, que su asesino todavía seguía ahí fuera y que iba a ser así, al menos por un tiempo. Le reconfortaba pensar que su madre estaría de acuerdo, que ella también pensaría que era mejor dedicarse a la tarea de ser madre, dejar pasar un tiempo. Pero por otro lado no conseguía dejar de lado esa sensación de culpa.

Cerró la ventana y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Miró la cama, recordando los buenos momentos que Castle y ella habían pasado allí en los últimos dos años. Se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cajón. Su cajón. Recordó su primer San Valentín juntos, cuando ella le había regalado ese cajón, afianzando un poquito más su relación. Sin embargo, ahora su relación estaba del todo consolidada. Se miró la enorme barriga que tenía ya y sonrió.

Se dirigió a la puerta y, sin mirar atrás, dejó su antigua vida para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenía la respiración agitada, se miró las manos y se dio cuenta de que también estaba temblando. Debía haber gritado al despertarse, porque Castle se había despertado también y encendió la lámpara rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, preocupado - ¿te duele algo?

-Sí. Estoy bien – dijo ella, todavía con la respiración acelerada – solo ha sido una pesadilla.

-¿Quieres una manzanilla? ¿té? – preguntó él. Ella negó con la cabeza – te traeré un vaso de agua.

Kate se sentó cómo pudo, ya apenas le era posible encontrar una postura cómoda. Castle volvió con un vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a la Detective, quién lo cogió sin poner objeciones. En realidad le vino bien, aquella pesadilla le había dejado la boca seca.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó él.

-Sí.

Él se recostó en la cama, a su lado y la rodeó, abrazándola, haciendo que ella se recostara sobre su pecho. A ella le reconfortó, además, encontraba esa postura bastante cómoda.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él estaba deseando saber qué había soñado, qué era lo que la atormentaba, pero sabía que tenía que dejarle su espacio. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con su madre y esto, estaba relacionado con ella, porque Kate se había despertado llamándola. Pero ya se lo contaría.

Ella se relajó y poco a poco se quedó dormida, abrazada a él.

Esa mañana, Castle se levantó temprano y preparó chocolate, tortitas y zumo, lo puso todo junto en una bandeja y lo llevó al dormitorio. Ella todavía dormía, así que dejó la bandeja sobre la mesilla y se sentó en el borde de la cama, se inclinó y besó a Kate en la frente, mientras le acariciaba el vientre con una mano. Entonces el bebé dio una patada. Beckett se despertó, sobresaltada, pero cuando se dio cuenta que solo había sido una patada ante las caricias de su padre, ambos echaron a reír.

-Alguien tiene hambre – dijo Castle.

-No creo que sea capaz de comerme todo eso – dijo ella, mirando con tentación la bandeja.

-Te recuerdo que ahora tienes que comer por dos.

Él le ayudó a incorporarse, poniendo varios cojines detrás y colocó la bandeja sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó, refiriéndose a la pesadilla de anoche.

-Algo cansada – dijo ella, tras tomarse unos segundos para evaluar cómo se sentía.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – le preguntó él, mientras le cogía la mano.

Ella le miró, dudando, pero no se lo pensó dos veces. Ya no era como antes, ahora sabía que podía compartir cualquier cosa con él, en lugar de guardárselo y atormentarse ella sola, como hacía antes.

-Siento como si estuviese dejando a un lado el caso de mi madre, como si…. – no terminó la frase. Recordó las palabras del psicólogo: _no puedes decepcionarla, Kate, está muerta_.

-Pero no lo estamos dejando Kate, es algo temporal. Te prometo que daremos con algo que haga que el Senador Bracken page por todo lo que ha hecho – le puso la mano en la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara – te lo prometo.

Kate alargó su mano y le acarició la cara.

-Gracias – susurró ella.

-Siempre.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Siento la tardanza. Espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! **_

Volvió a mirar el reloj y suspiró al ver que solamente se habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que comprobó la hora.

Estaba en la comisaría, aburrida. Castle se había ido con Espósito y Ryan a detener a un sospechoso mientras ella se había quedado en la comisaría rellenando informes, como llevaba haciendo los últimos cinco meses. Estaba deseando tener ya al bebé, se sentía mal por pensar así, pero ella no estaba hecha para estar tanto tiempo sin trabajar, sin la acción que suponía su trabajo y que a ella le daba vida. Y pensar a lo que se había reducido eso….

Ahora su trabajo consistía únicamente en rellenar informes e intentar ayudar en lo que podía a sus compañeros en las investigaciones. Ya ni siquiera interrogaba sospechosos ya que, ver a una policía embarazada hacía que la viesen más débil. Incluso notaba cómo sus propios compañeros de trabajo la veían más débil. Al principio le pedían ayuda con algún papeleo, consulta o cualquier tipo de investigación, lo que le daba a ella algo con lo que mantenerse entretenida a parte del aburrido trabajo de rellenar informes, pero ahora ni siquiera eso. Suponían que sería demasiada carga para ella. Sin embargo ella estaba aburrida.

Dejó el bolígrafo con el que estaba jugueteando en la mesa y se levantó para ir a por algún snack a la máquina, pero al levantarse notó un fuerte dolor. Se detuvo un momento, sin saber qué hacer, pero el dolor paró, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia si no se volvía a repetir.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Castle, Ryan y Espósito llegaron a comisaría con el detenido esposado. Espósito y Ryan se lo llevaron para interrogarlo, Castle se quedó con Beckett, que estaba de pie, al lado de su mesa. En realidad no se había atrevido a sentarse por si al levantarse volvía a dolerle.

-¿Qué tal la detención?

-¡Genial! Hemos tenido que correr para cogerlo, cuando estaba a punto de escaparse yo he conseguido adelantarle, ponerle la zancadilla y listo- contó Castle, emocionado - En realidad creo que Ryan y Espósito están encantados de tenerme en su equipo, porque les hago todo el trabajo.

-Sí. Voy a tener que volver a decirles que no te dejen salir del – Beckett no pudo continuar con la frase porque volvió a notar otro dolor, igual que el de antes. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele? – Castle comenzó a alarmarse – siéntate.

-No. Creo que si me siento es peor. Antes me ha dolido al levantarme.

-¿Antes? ¿Te ha pasado antes y no me has llamado? ¡Te dije que me llamases ante cualquier cosa!

-Tranquilízate Castle, pareces tú la embarazada.

-Ni siquiera deberías estar en Comisaría. Estás ya de ocho meses, el bebé podría venir en cualquier momento. Puede que incluso el momento haya llegado. Deberíamos ir al médico.

-Por favor Castle, me estás poniendo nerviosa, ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me tranquilice?

-Llamaré a Lanie a ver qué me dice ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Castle. Fueron a la sala de descanso y la Detective llamó a su amiga. El escritor le hizo un gesto para que pusiese el altavoz y poder escuchar él también la conversación.

-Hola cariño, ¿todo bien?

-Hey, Lanie. La verdad es que regular.

-¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-Me ha dado un fuerte dolor en la tripa, dos veces. Y no son patadas del bebé. ¿Crees que pueden ser contracciones?

Al escuchar la palabra contracciones, Castle se asustó todavía más.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado entre los dos dolores?

-Unos quince o veinte minutos.

-Vale, tranquilízate, son contracciones – le dijo su amiga al otro lado del teléfono. Beckett miró a Castle, en busca de tranquilidad, pero estaba más nervioso que ella – las contracciones se producen – continuó Lanie – cuando el bebé ya está preparado para salir, pero no significa que eso vaya a ocurrir ya, durante las últimas semanas suelen ser normales.

-¿Entonces qué hago?

-Deberías controlar con un reloj cada cuánto exactamente son las contracciones. Si se repiten cada cinco minutos deberías ir al hospital, de lo contrario te recomiendo que no te alarmes y que descanses. Sobre todo estate tranquila en casa tumbada en el sofá o en la cama.

-Eso es lo que le he dicho yo que debería estar haciendo, pero está en la comisaría – dijo Castle, ahora algo más relajado.

-Oh, por dios, Kate, ¿Todavía estás trabajando?

-Está bien, ya lo he pillado, me voy a casa.

-Pero no vayas a volver mañana al trabajo, que nos conocemos.

Había llegado el momento de dejar la comisaría por un tiempo. Después de hablar con Gates y recoger sus cosas, se marcharon a casa. Solo había vuelto a tener una contracción más, así que tanto ella como Castle estaban más tranquilos.

Pero cuando llegó a casa no lo pudo evitar y se echó a llorar. Seguramente eran más las hormonas que otra cosa, pero tenía ganas de llorar, salir corriendo, no tener esa pesada barriga con la que apenas podía moverse y dejar de parecerle débil a todo el mundo.

El escritor, que debió de entender lo que le ocurría se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Y allí se quedaron un buen rato, abrazados los dos, con su futuro hijo en medio.


	8. Chapter 8

Durante los siguientes días, Beckett no hizo otra cosa que ir del sillón a la cama y de la cama al sillón, exceptuando algún que otro paseo de quince minutos que había dado aprovechando la ausencia de Castle.

Aun así, apenas le había dado tiempo de aburrirse ya que Castle estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerla distraída. Él también había dejado de ir a la Comisaría para quedarse cuidándola, así que intentaba distraerla viendo películas, jugando a algún juego de mesa, leyéndole o simplemente hablando.

Esa tarde, estaban los dos en el sofá. Ella tumbada y él sentado a su lado, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de ella. Beckett acababa de terminarse un bol lleno de fresas con chocolate por encima. Se trataba de un antojo y como no era la primera vez, Castle ya tenía en la nevera un arsenal de fresas preparado, por si acaso.

-Nunca me has hablado de cuando Meredith estaba embarazada de Alexis – dijo Kate.

Castle se quedó callado durante unos segundos, quizás recordando esa etapa de su vida. Kate levantó la cabeza, mirándole, y él se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno…. Merdith y yo ya estábamos casados y ella se había ido de gira a Los Ángeles con un grupo de teatro. Cuatro meses después volvió y entonces es cuando supe que estaba embarazada. No me lo dijo ella, sino que lo supe al verla. – Hizo una breve pausa. Beckett no interrumpió – Sabía que el bebé era mío porque el mes que se quedó embarazada fue el mes después de nuestra boda, que nos lo pasamos prácticamente sin salir del dormitorio – Kate le miró, haciéndole saber que el comentario sobraba. Ella no había dudado ni un momento en la paternidad de Castle. Y sí, que le dijese que se había pasado un mes entero con su ex-mujer sin salir de la cama, le ponía celosa – Lo siento – dijo él, y continuó – al mes siguiente ya sabíamos que iba a ser niña, porque a diferencia que tú a ella no le importaba saber el sexo del bebé– dijo en tono de burla. Beckett sonrió – Cuando nació, Meredith se vio superada por la situación. Decía que no estaba preparada para ser madre y se marchó. Desde entonces yo me hice cargo de Alexis. Esa es la historia.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio. Beckett pensaba en lo duro que tendría que haber sido para Castle, verse solo en la tarea de ser padre, saber que su hija iba a crecer sin su madre al lado. Entonces Kate cogió la mano del escritor y la puso sobre su vientre, dándole a entender que ahora iban a estar los tres juntos, que ella iba a estar ahí. En unos minutos, ella se quedó dormida.

Cuando se despertó, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre un cojín en lugar de sobre las piernas de Castle. Se incorporó para saber qué hora era y al hacerlo, vio a alguien en la cocina. Tuvo que esperar unos segundos, todavía adormilada, hasta darse cuenta de que era Espósito, que sujetaba tres botellas de cerveza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Castle nos llamó para que le ayudásemos con una cosa – dijo señalando las escaleras. Beckett supuso que se refería a Ryan también y que debían estar haciendo algo en el piso de arriba - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Algo cansada ¿Qué tal en la comisaría, mucho trabajo?

-Bah, lo de siempre. Aunque debo decir que se nota tu ausencia.

-Sí. Castle se empeña en que nada de crímenes hasta dentro de un tiempo. Incluso me quita el teléfono para que no os llame. Es un paranoico.

Ambos se echaron a reír. En ese momento, Castle y Ryan bajaron las escaleras.

-¡Ey ya te has despertado! Vamos, te quiero enseñar algo.

Subió las escaleras con la ayuda de Castle. Odiaba no poder hacer las cosas por sí sola, aunque le reconfortaba saber que eso no duraría mucho.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, Castle abrió la puerta de lo que iba a ser la habitación del bebé. Beckett no pudo evitar emocionarse ante lo que habían preparado. Castle, con la ayuda de los chicos, había montado la cuna para el bebé, el cambiador, habían pintado la habitación y la habían decorado. Era preciosa, en un tono canela.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? – preguntó Beckett, provocando las risas de todos.

-En realidad, yo la había estado pintando estos últimos días cuando dormías – confesó Castle – y a montar la cuna y los muebles me han ayudado los chicos.

Kate miró a sus compañeros, agradecida. Después se volvió hacia Castle, le cogió la mano, le hizo acercarse a ella y le besó dulcemente en los labios.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Por fin, aquí está el capítulo esperado. Espero que os guste :), espero vuestros comentarios!**_

* * *

Castle corría por el loft como loco, buscando las últimas cosas que creía necesarias para el hospital y Kate había olvidado meter en el bolso: cámara de fotos, cámara de vídeo por si esta última fallaba, las zapatillas de estar por casa de Kate, un par de pijamas más por si acaso…

Kate había ido a cambiarse de ropa. Acababa de romper aguas hacía cinco minutos, antes de acostarse. Intentaba coger aire y respirar. Según le había dicho Lanie, debía estar relajada ya que desde que rompía aguas se podía pasar incluso un día sin dar a luz.

Salió del cuarto de baño, Castle estaba esperando en la entrada del loft, un taxi les estaba esperando abajo.

-¿Lo llevamos todo? ¿Crees que nos dejamos algo? - preguntó él ya en el ascensor. Casi tenía la respiración más acelerada que ella.

-Rick – le dijo ella, poniendo su mano sobre la barbilla de él, obligándole así a mirarla y casi gritándole – tranquilízate. Necesito que te tranquilices, bastante nerviosa estoy yo y bastante dolor tengo como para que me pongas más histérica, ¿vale? Te necesito a mi lado, pero te necesito apoyándome.

Él pareció captar el mensaje.

-Lo siento.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante los cinco segundos que quedaban antes de que el ascensor llegase al piso de abajo. Estaban asumiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, su bebé estaba a punto de nacer y ambos estaban realmente felices por ello. Sonrieron y se besaron, justo cuando el ascensor llegó abajo.

Cuando salieron del edificio no les estaba esperando ningún taxi, sino Ryan y Espo en el coche patrulla.

-¿Qué…. ?

-Pensé que así llegaríamos antes – le cortó Castle – vamos.

Espósito y Ryan se comportaron e intentaron también tranquilizar a Kate. No podían disimular estar felices, Beckett era para ellos como una hermana y Castle también era uno de los suyos. Con las luces de emergencia y a gran velocidad, llegaron al hospital en cinco minutos.

Una vez arriba, se llevaron a Kate a hacerle algunas pruebas, para ver cuánto había dilatado. Dependiendo de eso, el niño estaba a punto de nacer o todavía tendrían que esperar un rato más. Castle quería estar a su lado, pero ella le dijo que fuese a llamar a Martha, Jim y Alexis, supuso que Espósito había avisado ya a Lanie.

Cuando Castle regresó al lado de Kate, ésta ya llevaba puesta la bata de hospital y estaba sobre una camilla. Una enfermera le decía que cogiese aire y expirase.

-¿Es usted su marido? – le preguntó a Castle.

-Sí – contestó él. En realidad no estaban casados formalmente, pero eso no importaba en estos momentos.

-Hágalo usted con ella, le ayudará a concentrarse – le dijo la enfermera mientras ella se marchaba a comprobar unos papeles con otra enfermera.

Kate agarró la mano de Castle. Le agarraba tan fuerte que creía que le iba a arrancar los dedos. Castle trató de tranquilizarla.

-Ya he llamado a todos. Están de camino – entonces lo vio en sus ojos, estaba asustada, aterrada – Escúchame, todo va a salir bien. No me voy a separar de tu lado, ¿entendido? – ella asintió, mientras trataba de respirar como le había dicho la enfermera – Estoy aquí – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Las contracciones habían ido a más y ella ya no podía aguantar el dolor. Apretó más fuerte todavía la mano del escritor y chilló. Un grito de dolor que hizo que hasta Castle lo sintiera. A él le estaba empezando a molestar que las enfermeras estuviesen por la habitación como si nada, controlando de vez en cuando mientras Kate se retorcía de dolor, a su lado. Ya le habían puesto la epidural, que se supone que debía calmarle, pero ella seguía gritando.

-¿No pueden hacer algo más para que no le duela?

-No podemos hacer nada más contra ese dolor – dijo la enfermera, con voz serena – En dos minutos vamos al paritorio.

Cinco minutos más tarde Kate estaba gritando como nunca antes había gritado, mientras Rick, de su mano, le gritaba que empuje. Ella lloraba de dolor, no creía ser capaz de poder empujar más.

-No puedo – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a Castle.

-Un empujón más – gritó la enfermera – ya casi está aquí.

-Kate, sí puedes, estoy aquí, estoy aquí – dijo Castle, al que se le estaban comenzando a inundar los ojos, emocionado – una vez más Kate - le dijo agarrándole más fuerte la mano.

Ella empujó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que escuchó el llanto de su bebé. Ya está. Todo había pasado.

-Ya está – le dijo Castle, le dio un beso en la frente y se acercó a la enfermera, que estaba cortándole el cordón umbilical a su bebé.

-Es un niño, felicidades – le dijo la enfermera. Envolvió al bebé en una toalla y se lo puso a Castle en brazos, quién sonreía, orgulloso, lleno de alegría – muéstreselo antes de que lo llevemos a lavar – le dijo, refiriéndose a Kate.

Castle se acercó a Kate y le puso a su hijo en brazos.

-Es un niño. Lo has hecho muy bien – le dijo Rick mientras besaba a Kate en la mejilla.

Ella no podía contener las lágrimas. No lloraba de dolor. Lloraba de alegría, la mayor alegría que jamás podría haber imaginado. Besó a su hijo en la cara, que se había tranquilizado al ponerlo en los brazos de su madre, y le dijo:

-Te quiero – Entonces supo que ese era el te quiero más sincero que jamás iba a pronunciar. Miró a Castle y le dijo – quiero que se llame Jameson.

-Jaime – susurró Castle, acariciando la cara de su hijo con el dedo – es perfecto.

Una enfermera vino a llevárselo para lavarlo.

-¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – le preguntó a Beckett.

-No. Ve con él – le pidió ella.

-Luego te veo – le dijo, dándole un beso en los labios.

* * *

Una vez que las enfermera habían bañado, pesado y medido al bebé, Rick le puso un pijama a su medida que Kate y él habían comprado una semana antes. Le quedaba perfecto. Rick se fijó en cómo se parecía el niño a Kate y sonrío, feliz. Tenía el pelo castaño, como los dos. La nariz, la boca y las orejas eran igualitas a las de su madre, incluso la forma de la cara. Esperó que por lo menos habría heredado el color de sus ojos. Aunque eso todavía era pronto para saber, ya que todavía no los abría del todo y sabía que a las semanas el color siempre variaba un poco.

Cogió al bebé en brazos y subió a la habitación, acompañado por una enfermera. Ésta le dijo que en unos minutos subirían a Kate.

-¿Pueden avisar a los familiares que están en la sala de espera? Para que conozcan al bebé. – preguntó él.

La enfermera asintió y en unos segundos llegaron Jim, Martha, Alexis, Ryan, Espósito y Lanie.

-Os presento a Jameson. Podéis llamarle Jaime – dijo Castle, orgulloso.

Los primeros que se acercaron fueron Jim y Martha, seguidos de Alexis. El bebé escuchaba atento las voces.

-Oh, pero mira qué preciosidad – dijo Martha, emocionada.

-¿Queréis cogerlo? – preguntó Castle mirando a los tres. Jim y Martha se negaron.

-Parece tan pequeño, tan indefenso, que parece que le podamos hacer daño – dijo Jim. Martha estaba de acuerdo y tampoco se atrevió a cogerlo.

-¿Puedo cogerlo yo? – preguntó Alexis.

Castle puso a Jaime en brazos de su hermana. Su padre sacó el móvil y les sacó su primera foto juntos. Después, mientras Alexis tenía al bebé en brazos, Espo, Lanie y Ryan. Aprovecharon para felicitar a Castle y preguntarle por Beckett. Pero enseguida vino una enfermera, diciendo que habían terminado las visitas.

-¿Yo puedo quedarme, verdad? – le preguntó Jim a la enfermera – para ver qué tal está mi hija.

La enfermera le permitió quedarse, mientras todos los demás abandonaban la sala.

Jaime comenzó a llorar y Castle comenzó a acunarlo un poco en sus brazos.

-¿Tienes hambre? – le decía – ahora viene mamá. –Se sorprendió a sí mismo poniendo gestos y hablando a su hijo con esa voz.

Jim se acercó a él y le puso el dedo en la mano al bebé, que se la agarró como acto reflejo. Estaban riendo por lo que el pequeño acababa de hacer, cuando unas enfermeras entraron a Kate en una camilla. Jim se posicionó al lado de la cama y abrazó a su hija, felicitándola.

-Gracias papá – le dijo ella, devolviéndole el abrazo. Tenía ganas de decirle cuánto echaba de menos a su madre, ahora más que nunca, pero no lo hizo, sabiendo que a su padre también le causaría un gran dolor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó.

-Cansada – aseguró ella – pero feliz – ambos sonrieron.

Castle le puso al bebé en brazos. Parecía que se calmaba al estar cerca de ella.

-Te reconoce. Sabe que eres tú – le dijo Castle – se calma cuando lo coges.

Eso hizo sonreír más a Kate.

-Creo que tiene hambre – dijo.

-Me voy a ir para que podáis descansar tranquilos – dijo Jim, besando a su hija en la frente y acariciando suavemente al bebé – me pasaré mañana. Adiós Rick – dijo, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

Por fin se quedaron los tres solos.

-Es precioso – dijo ella, acariciando el rostro de su pequeño bebé.

-Se parece mucho a ti. Espero que por lo menos tenga mis ojos. Y mi talento – dijo Castle, bromeando.

Después de darle de comer, Jaime se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre. Ni ella ni Rick podían quitarle ojo de encima, era tan pequeñito y dormía tan a gusto… pero ambos decidieron que lo mejor era ponerlo en su cunita, que estaba al lado de la cama de Kate, para que ella también pudiese descansar.

Castle acercó un sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana y lo puso al lado de la cama y la cuna y le dio la mano a Kate. Los dos se quedaron dormidos también en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

_**El nombre del bebé, Jameson, es por los libros de Castle (Jameson Rook es su personaje)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejasteis, tanto por aquí como por twitter, del capítulo anterior. Me alegra saber que os gusta lo que escribo, no dejéis de comentar!**

Durante la noche, el bebé se había despertado en un par de ocasiones, llorando. Una porque tenía hambre y la otra porque le dolía el estómago. Según las enfermeras era normal en los primeros días, ya que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando todavía.

Por la mañana, unas enfermeras le trajeron el desayuno a Kate. Castle, por su parte, bajó a la cafetería a por un café. Cuando volvió a la habitación llevaba un ramo de flores precioso en una mano y en la otra, un gatito pequeño de peluche.

Puso el peluche junto a Jaime en la cuna y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a Kate.

-Te habría escrito una nota – le dijo mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores – pero como no lo había planeado… te lo diré a la cara – ella sonrío, un poco sonrojada – Gracias por darme este regalo tan bonito – dijo señalando a su hijo.

-Siempre – contestó ella.

Kate dejó el ramo en la mesilla, para que Castle pudiese inclinarse a besarla.

-Así está mejor, sin la enorme barriga en medio – bromeó Castle.

-Sí. Ya lo echaba de menos – Tenían las frentes pegadas y ambos estaban riéndose, cuando llegaron las primeras visitas.

-Buenos días – dijo Espósito con voz de dibujo animado, saludando desde la puerta con un Oso de peluche más grande que él. El oso llevaba un chaleco azul en el que ponía: policía. Espósito se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba leyendo el chaleco y entonces le dio la vuelta, al otro lado ponía: escritor.

-Vaya. No le falta detalle – comentó Beckett.

Tras Espósito entraron Ryan y Lanie. Ryan llevaba un ramo de flores.

-¡Enhorabuena cariño! – gritó Lanie, al ver a su amiga. Se acercó a la cama y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo - ¡A ver esta preciosidad! – dijo, acercándose a la cuna – Oh…. Mi amor, eres precioso. Es precioso – dijo ahora mirando en dirección a su amiga.

-A ver cuándo os ponéis vosotros – dijo Castle, refiriéndose a Espósito y Lanie.

Lanie le dirigió una mirada asesina al escritor.

-No he dicho nada, no he dicho nada – se defendió éste. Espo sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras tú Beckett? – dijo Ryan, dejando el ramo que le habían llevado encima de la mesita, al lado del que le había llevado Castle.

-Muy bien – añadió Beckett y antes de que pudiese continuar, alguien le interrumpió desde la puerta.

-Con razón me falta media plantilla en la Comisaría – Era la Capitana Gates.

-¡Capitán! – dijo Castle – Que alegría verla.

-Tendré que asegurarme de que mi mejor detective se encuentra bien.

Sin que le viese Gates, Castle se burló de Espósito y Ryan.

-Gracias señor. Estoy bien. Espero poder reincorporarme pronto.

-Yo también lo espero, pero deberás tomarte los tres meses de baja maternal que te corresponden. Hasta entonces, disfrute de su hijo todo lo que pueda.

Lanie, que había cogido al bebé, se lo colocó en brazos a su madre. Solo entonces la Capitana Gates dejó entrever una sonrisa de ternura, que pocas veces, por no decir nunca, dejaba asomar.

-Bueno, Detective, solo me pasaba a saludarla. Tengo que volver a la comisaría. ¿Y vosotros dos, no tenéis asesinatos que resolver? – dijo, dirigiéndose hacia Ryan y Espósito.

-Pues… - Espo iba a decir que no, pero con la mirada de Gates no se atrevió – claro. Ahora mismo vamos.

Castle les echó una mirada de compasión y pronunció con los labios la palabra: suerte. Lanie, también tenía que volver al trabajo, así que se despidió de su amiga y de Castle y se marchó.

Rick se acercó a la ventana, estirando todas sus articulaciones. Le dolían de haber pasado la noche en aquel incómodo sofá.

-Deberías ir a casa a descansar un poco.

-No quiero dejarte sola – Kate no se negó porque realmente no estaba segura de poder cuidar ella sola al bebé. Apenas podía levantarse para ir al baño. Así que decidió esperar a las próximas visitas, así Castle podría ir a cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco y ella no tendría que quedarse sola.

Éstas no se hicieron mucho de rogar. Media hora después llegaron Martha y Alexis. Martha llevaba una caja de bombones en la mano y Alexis un paquete forrado en papel de regalo.

-¡Hola, queridos! ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche el bebé? – Dijo Martha. A Kate le encantaba aquella mujer, siempre desprendiendo energía positiva.

-Bueno, digamos que…. Es un poco llorón, pero nos ha dejado descansar lo suficiente – dijo Castle.

-No tanto como su padre – se burló Beckett.

Martha se acercó a ver a su nieto, mientras Alexis le entregaba el paquete a su padre. Era un libro, cuando lo abrió, frunció el ceño y le mostró la portada a Kate que leyó el título en voz alta:

-Cómo ser un buen padre.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Castle, que hizo un comentario sarcástico:

-Ja, ja.

-Castle, deberías ir a casa, aprovechando que ya no estoy sola.

-Claro, querido – dijo Martha – ve tranquilo. Alexis y yo nos quedamos aquí.

-¿Tú no deberías estar en clase? – Preguntó Castle a Alexis, en tono acusador.

-Iré más tarde. No se tiene un hermano todos los días papá.

Castle se despidió y se marchó a casa. Poco después, el bebé comenzó a llorar.

-Creo que tiene hambre – dijo Kate, que ya comenzaba a distinguir el llanto de su bebé.

Alexis, que estaba con él en brazos se lo puso a Kate en el regazo. Jaime hizo un gesto muy gracioso con la boca que las hizo reír a las tres.

-¡Ese mismo gesto lo hacía Richard! ¡El mismo! – dijo Martha, orgullosa.

Beckett sonrió al saber que su hijo había adquirido costumbres de su padre, pero en ese momento sintió una oleada de tristeza al saber que ella no podría tener esa clase de recuerdos por parte de su madre.

-¿La echas de menos, verdad? – le dijo Martha, que no se le escapaba ni una.

-Sí – dijo Kate, con una sonrisa de tristeza.

-Puedes hablar de ello, si quieres. No te sientas incómoda.

La Detective se lo pensó por unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba hablar del tema. Ya no era algo que guardarse para ella sola. Eso se lo debía a Castle.

-Desearía que estuviese aquí, sobre todo ahora, para que me contase cómo fue cuando yo nací, su experiencia como madre – se quedó callada unos segundos –Y sobre todo tenerla a mi lado – concluyó, mirando a su bebé que estaba comiendo.

Martha le puso una mano en el hombro.

-En el fondo, creo que te comprendo un poco – dijo Alexis, que hasta entonces había estado callada, sentada en el sillón del dormitorio – Quiero decir… yo sí que tengo madre, pero nunca ha estado ahí, he crecido sin ella y aunque mi padre y mi abuela siempre han estado ahí – dijo sonriendo, mirando a Martha – ha habido momentos en los que me habría gustado tener una madre.

Beckett se sorprendió por las palabras de Alexis a la vez que le halagaba que la hija de Castle tuviese la confianza suficiente como para hablar algo así con ella.

-Bueno, yo no soy tu madre, pero… estoy aquí – le dijo a Alexis.

-Lo sé – contestó ella, sonriendo.

De repente Kate empezó a tener calor, quizás estaba un poco agobiada por las visitas aquella mañana y por no poder levantarse de la cama.

-¿Puedes abrir un poco la ventana, Martha?

-Oh, claro. La habitación está un poco sobrecargada.

Kate cogió el neceser que tenía en la mesilla, buscando una goma para el pelo, pero no encontró ninguna, debía haberse olvidado de meterlas en el neceser.

-¿Necesitas algo? – le dijo Alexis, al ver que Kate no encontraba lo que buscaba.

-¿Tienes una goma para el pelo?

Alexis se miró ambas muñecas, alegrándose de llevar una en la mano derecha.

-Si quieres te puedo hacer una trenza – dijo Alexis señalando al bebé en brazos de su madre – parece muy a gusto durmiendo ahora.

Alexis comenzó a hacerle una trenza a Kate, pero recogerse el pelo no era suficiente, estaba empezando a tener cada vez más calor. Instantes después notó que comenzaba a marearse.

-Martha coge al niño, cógelo – Martha, sin comprender muy bien lo qué ocurría se apresuró a coger a su nieto en brazos.

-¡Llama a una enfermera! – le dijo Martha a Alexis. Ésta salió corriendo al pasillo buscando una enfermera.

* * *

Al parecer, Beckett había sufrido un desmayo debido a una bajada de tensión. Después de hacerle algunas pruebas y ver que estaba todo bien, las enfermeras le recomendaron dormir un rato para así descansar. La noche anterior había sido larga y había perdido mucha sangre en el parto, era normal que se sintiese debilitada.

-No aviséis a Castle por favor, estoy bien y si se lo decís se empeñará en venir y no descansará.

Alexis se fue a clase y Martha se quedó cuidando al bebé. Ambas prometieron no avisar a Castle, aunque éste ya estaba de camino al hospital, después de darse una ducha y haber almorzado algo, no le apetecía estar en casa separado de Kate y de su hijo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Kate acababa de quedarse dormida.

-¿Qué tal están? – le preguntó Rick a su madre, susurrando.

Martha le contó lo que le había ocurrido a Kate.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? – dijo él, cabreado.

-Ella insistió, es tan cabezota como tú. Dijo que debías descansar, cosa que es cierta y no has hecho.

-Quería estar con ellos – se excusó Rick - Acaba de nacer y ya me cuesta separarme de él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios! **

Castle comenzó a sacudir el hombro de Beckett, que dormía profundamente a su lado.

-¡Kate. Kate, despierta, creo que he oído voces en el dormitorio del bebé!

-¿Qué quieres Castle? – preguntó la Detective, todavía adormecida.

-Creo que hay alguien en con el bebé.

Enseguida Beckett se puso en pie y cogió su pistola de la mesilla. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, salió rumbo al dormitorio de su hijo, con Castle detrás de ella. Él iba armado con una estatuilla de hierro que había cogido nada más salir al salón.

La puerta del dormitorio del bebé estaba entreabierta, tal y como ellos la habían dejado. Beckett la abrió del todo y entró con el arma en alto. Pero allí no había nadie más, a parte de Jaime. La ventana estaba completamente cerrada y no había pruebas de que alguien más habría estado allí.

-Castle, ¿qué es lo que has escuchado exactamente por el interfono? – preguntó Beckett mientras bajaba el arma.

-Ha sido como una voz – contestó el escritor, ahora dudando de lo que había escuchado – un sonido raro.

-Pues aquí no hay nadie. Habrá sido Jaime, está despierto.

-Sé lo que he oído y no era Jaime. Conozco su voz. Bueno, sus sonidos, todavía no habla.

-Volvamos a la cama – dijo Kate – aunque será mejor que este chiquitín se venga con nosotros ¿eh? – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no me atrevo a dejarlo aquí solo. Es cierto que no parece que haya habido una presencia humana, pero ¿qué me dices de los espíritus? Ha podido ser un espíritu.

Beckett le miró, estupefacta. No se podía creer que Castle estuviese hablando en serio.

-Ya sé que tú no crees en los espíritus, pero

-¿Ha muerto alguien aquí, Castle?

-¿Qué? – preguntó él, desconcertado.

-Dices que ha podido ser un espíritu. ¿Ha muerto alguien aquí para que haya un espíritu rondando por la casa?

-No que yo sepa. A no ser que Alexis o mi madre asesinasen a alguien y me lo ocultasen…

-Vamos a la cama – dijo ella, sin hacer caso del escritor.

-Para tu información no siempre es necesario que haya muerto alguien en el lugar donde se manifiestan los espíritus. Es posible que se trasladen a lugares en los que haya gente a quien le quieren comunicar algo. Además, siempre se ha sabido que los bebés pueden ver a los espíritus.

-Bien. Pues si vuelve a aparecer dile que no me despierte – dijo Kate, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

* * *

-Kate, ¿estás despierta? – susurró el escritor.

-Si – dijo ella, intentando sonar cabreada.

-¿Ves esa sombra?

-¡Castle, es mi ropa, la he dejado sobre la silla! ¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces? Duérmete ya, o al menos deja que me duerma yo.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido, procedente del bebé.

-¡Ese! ¡Era la voz! ¿Lo has escuchado? – dijo el escritor cogiendo una cruz que había dejado bajo la almohada para protegerse contra los espíritus.

Kate no lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse del escritor.

-¿Te estás riendo? – preguntó él, asombrado.

-¿En serio, Castle? – dijo ella apenas sin poder hablar de la risa.

-¿No lo has oído?

-¡Castle! – dijo ella, llorando de la risa – ¡era un eructo del bebé!

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó él, incrédulo.

-Sí, Castle, estoy segura, Jaime tiene aires y tú has pensado que era un espíritu – dijo mientras continuaba riéndose - ¿Puedes coger tú al bebé? Yo no puedo.

-No tiene gracia – dijo él, admitiendo su derrota – podría haber sido un espíritu perfectamente.

**Espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros comentarios para poder mejorar algo si no os gusta en los próximos capítulos ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Cuando Jaime se terminó el biberón se quedó unos segundos jugueteando con el pelo de su madre. Kate no podía dejar de mirarlo. Por un momento los hermosos ojos azules que había heredado de su padre se cruzaron con los de su madre y ambos sonrieron. Kate le miró con melancolía, pues era su primer día de trabajo y le daba pena separarse de él, aún sabiendo que iba a estar en buenas manos.

-¿Lo cojo? – dijo Castle, que había aparecido a su lado – Llegarás tarde.

Cuando Kate inclinó al bebé para que Castle lo cogiese en brazos, éste le vomitó en la blusa.

-Ugh – dijo Castle, haciendo una muesca de asco.

-Ahora sí llegaré tarde – dijo ella.

* * *

Dos horas después, Castle estaba aburrido. Había jugado con su hijo, le había leído dos libros e incluso había intentado enseñarle algunas palabras.

-Tú también estás aburrido, ¿eh? – le dijo al bebé, mientras lo balanceaba en su hamaca.

De repente fijó la vista en el maletín que Beckett solía llevar al trabajo. Se lo había dejado olvidado.

-Ya sé qué vamos a hacer, colega. Nos vamos a dar un paseo.

* * *

Cuando Beckett dio por concluido el interrogatorio, pues el sospechoso tenía cuartada, abandonó la sala de interrogatorios. Antes de llegar a su escritorio, paró en seco. No se podía creer que estuviese allí de verdad. Por la puerta del ascensor acababa de salir Castle con el cochecito de Jaime.

-¿Castle, qué haces aquí con el niño, no te lo dejé bien claro? – le dijo la Detective, esforzándose en no levantar la voz – No puede estar aquí.

-Solo hemos venido a traerte esto – dijo Castle, mostrándole el maletín.

-De haberlo necesitado habría ido a buscarlo, o te habría llamado – La Detective se quedó mirando fijamente a Castle, hasta que confesó.

-Vale sí. Estábamos aburridos. Y te echábamos de menos. El maletín ha sido la excusa perfecta para venir a verte.

A Beckett le enterneció, así que no pudo seguir reprochándole que hubiese llevado al bebé a la comisaría.

-Podemos comer juntos si quieres. Tengo que terminar de corroborar una coartada y termino.

-¡Genial! – dijo Castle, contento por haber conseguido un poco más de tiempo junto a ella.

Kate se puso junto a Castle para poder ver a Jaime, que dormía plácidamente.

-Ahora debéis iros. Espérame en el restaurante de enfrente.

-La cámara.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kate, desconcertada.

-Hablo de la pizarra – dijo el escritor, mientras observaba detenidamente la pizarra del caso – La víctima es una mujer mayor, sin embargo entre sus pertenencias hay una cámara digital. Dudo mucho que sea suya.

El escritor sonrió, satisfecho ante lo que acababa de averiguar y miró a la detective, que escribió la palabra 'cámara' en la pizarra.

-Admite que me necesitas aquí – dijo él.

-Admito que eres útil. Puedo trabajar perfectamente sin ti.

-Estoy seguro – dijo él, abandonando la comisaría con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

La Detective, todavía junto a la pizarra se mordió el labio inferior y puso los ojos en blanco. No lo iba admitir delante de él, pero lo cierto es que sí, le echaba de menos en la comisaría.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Una vez más, repito que muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios. **_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico, especialmente, a Capde91 que me pidió algo así (espero que te guste).**_

Por fin estaban los dos solos. Martha se había llevado a Jaime a dar un paseo. La actriz había dicho que quería presumir de nieto, aunque Castle sabía que en realidad era una ayuda de su madre para dejarles tiempo a solas, sin tener que preocuparse por el bebé.

Castle levantó el pantalón de Kate del suelo y cogió las esposas del bolsillo trasero.

-Vamos a jugar un poco.

Kate le sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua. Se quitó la camisa blanca y la tiró al suelo, quedándose solamente con un sujetador de encaje y unas finas bragas negras.

Él se acercó a ella, pasando su mano por su cadera, rozando su vientre hasta sus pechos para después llegar a su cuello entrelazando sus manos entre el pelo de ella. Le dio un suave beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que la inclinaba, haciendo así que se tumbase en la cama.

Ella lo agarraba del cuello, mientras continuaba el beso que él había comenzado. Pero él, le paró, haciéndole saber que iban a ir a su ritmo. Kate cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio. Aquello le gustaba al mismo tiempo que le irritaba; a Castle le gustaba ir despacio, le gustaba hacerle disfrutar cada minuto de placer.

Sin hacer caso del gesto de su Detective, Rick agarró suavemente la muñeca de Kate, poniéndole las esposas para después hacer lo mismo con la otra, dejándola atada a la cama. Él sonrío, le encantaba ver cómo su musa se dejaba que él le hiciera, que él le guiara y no al revés.

Él comenzó a desnudarse, mientras ella le observaba desde la cama. Él iba despacio, mientras que la respiración de ella era cada vez más acelerada.

Cuando Castle se acostó en la cama comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el contorno de sus perfectas curvas, su olor al llegar a su cuello. Ella giró la cabeza para besarle, pero él no la dejó. Recorrió su hombro suavemente hasta llegar al tirante del sujetador, comenzó a bajarlo despacio hasta llegar a la altura del hombro de su musa, metió suavemente la mano por debajo de su espalda hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador, el cual no tuvo ningún problema en soltar con una sola mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su muslo.

Pronto se deshizo del sujetador, tirándolo al suelo, y comenzó a tocar y besar sus pechos, excitándola todavía más. Ahora solo estaba protegida por su ropa interior inferior. Estaba preciosa.

Ella comenzaba a desquiciarse. Quería que él fuese más rápido, quería que le diese más, pero sabía que pedírselo solo iba a servir para que le hiciese sufrir más en aquella dulce agonía de placer.

Comenzó a besar su piel, su vientre desnudo. Mientras ella se arqueaba y soltaba un pequeño gemido de placer, él continuó bajando poco a poco hasta el borde de su ropa interior, de la que se deshizo suavemente, tomándoselo con calma.

Después de tocarla y saborearla ahí abajo, subió hasta rozar sus labios. Sus lenguas se rozaron, sus labios se fundieron en uno solo. La desesperación de ella contra la lentitud y el disfrute de él.

Entonces comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Una y otra vez, mirando su cara de placer, ardiente, disfrutando.

Ella deseaba tocarle, acariciarle, pero tenía las manos esposadas.

-Por favor – le suplicó, pidiéndole que fuese más rápido. Ya no le importaba que él sintiese ser el que mandaba en ese momento, ella solo quería que le diese más.

Tras unos segundos él le hizo caso y fue un poco más rápido. La respiración de ambos se agitó. Su éxtasis estaba comenzando. Gemía de placer. Él la agarró de las caderas y continuó moviéndose dentro de ella hasta llegar al punto más alto de placer.

El susurro de un te quiero y sus respiraciones acompasadas fue lo único que se escuchó a continuación.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Esta vez os dejo con un capítulo cortito, que espero que is guste igualmente. **_

_**Una vez más, mil gracias por los comentarios :)**_

Después de ponerle el pijama, Beckett se tumbó con Jaime en la cama, donde Castle dormía desde hacía un rato.

El pequeño se había quedado bastante relajado después del baño. Parecía imposible cómo un niño tan pequeño podía tener tanta energía durante todo el día.

Jaime se volvió hacia su madre y comenzó a tocarle el pelo. Era una costumbre que había cogido. Siempre que estaba con ella y tenía sueño, le relajaba y así es como se dormía, tocando el pelo de su madre.

Kate lo observaba. Todavía no entendía cómo era posible querer tanto a alguien como ella quería a su hijo. Nunca antes había imaginado querer a alguien de esa manera.

Los pequeños y regordetes dedos de Jaime se entrelazaban con el pelo de su madre cada vez más despacio, mientras sus preciosos y vidriosos ojos azules se entrecerraban poco a poco. Su respiración se fue haciendo cada vez más profunda hasta que cayó totalmente rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Le parecía increíblemente perfecto y tan inocente que quería quedarse a su lado para siempre. Castle y su hijo dormían en la misma postura. Una dulce sonrisa llena de ternura atravesó su rostro. Desearía poder congelar ese momento para siempre.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Recuerdo que entre un capítulo y otro puede suceder entre uno, dos o tres meses. Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios :P**_

Kate, recostada en el sofá, leía un boceto que Castle había estado escribiendo la semana pasada sobre su nuevo libro. Mientras tanto, Castle, en el suelo, con Jaime a su lado sobre unos cojines, intentaba enseñarle a hablar, al mismo tiempo que le grababa con la videocámara.

-¡Venga, sé que puedes hacerlo! Di pa – pá, pa – pá.

Jaime le prestaba atención y balbuceaba, pero no llegaba a pronunciar ninguna de las palabras que su padre le había repetido, como por ejemplo: mamá, papá, poli, escritor y, por supuesto, la estructura narrativa, como había hecho con Alexis.

-Venga, colega, solo un viaje más, pero tienes que repetirme, ¿vale? Pa –

-Castle, está cansado ya de que le repitas lo mismo – le interrumpió Beckett.

-Mamá es una aguafiestas – le dijo Castle a su hijo. El pequeño le respondió con una carcajada - ¿Verdad que sí? Dile, aguafiestas mamá.

-Ma – má.

Castle abrió la boca, asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder. Kate tiró el libro sobre el sofá y se acercó corriendo a su hijo y a Castle.

-¿Lo has oído verdad? – preguntó Castle, dudando de si había ocurrido de verdad o no.

-Sí, Castle, ¡ha dicho mamá! – dijo Beckett llena de felicidad.

-¡Sí! ¡Y lo tengo grabado! – dijo Castle, todavía con la cámara encendida - ¿estás llorando? – dijo mirando a Kate.

-¡Su primera palabra ha sido mamá! – dijo ella, emocionada.

-Ma-ma-ma-ma – repitió el pequeño. Castle y Beckett se miraron, riendo de alegría. Jaime, al ver la reacción que sus palabras producían en sus padres siguió repitiendo la sílaba que acababa de aprender.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias por los comentarios y por las ideas que me dais en ellos, los tendré en cuenta para nuevos capítulos :) Mientras tanto, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**_

Alzó el brazo para abrazarla, pero no estaba. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Por debajo de la puerta traspasaba un haz de luz.

-¿No puedes dormir? – dijo, ya en el salón.

Kate estaba de pie, delante de la pantalla táctil de Castle, concentrada. Había agrupado todos los datos del caso, formando su propia pizarra.

-Es este caso – dijo ella – Hay algo que se me escapa.

Castle se sentó en el borde del sillón y ella comenzó a explicarle el caso.

-El señor Brucke. Setenta años. Jubilado. Había trabajado toda la vida de electricista. Su mujer murió de cáncer hace cuatro años. Tiene una hija – dijo señalando la foto de ésta en la pantalla - de treinta y cinco años, está casada y es profesora de ciencias en un instituto de Ithaca, su marido es médico. Al señor Brucke lo mataron de un disparo en la cabeza, en su apartamento.

-¿Ningún vecino vio o escuchó nada?

-Los vecinos escucharon el disparo, pero cuando salieron el asesino ya había huido. La puerta estaba abierta y la cerradura no está forzada.

-Así que dejó entrar a su asesino – dedujo Castle.

-Lo que nos indica que probablemente lo conocía – afirmó ella.

-¿Algún amigo de la víctima?

-Según su hija –contestó ella, negando a la pregunta de Castle - el señor Brucke no se relacionaba con nadie desde la muerte de su esposa, a excepción de un amigo con el que solía quedar para jugar al ajedrez. Pero hemos hablado con él y tiene coartada. A la hora del asesinato estaba en un tren regresando de ver a su hijo.

-¿Podría ser un atraco?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La hija aseguró que no faltaba nada y el hombre tampoco era rico, no había mucho que robar.

-El asesino le disparó en la cabeza – dijo el escritor, mirando a la detective, que esperó a ver qué estaba deduciendo Castle – Lo hizo a sangre fría, lo que indica que no le caía precisamente bien. Sin embargo Brucke le dejó entrar a su apartamento. No era ningún amigo. ¿Qué hay de la familia?

-La hija se encontraba dando clases en Ithaca y Brucke no tenía hermanos ni ningún otro pariente cercano.

-¿Qué hay del yerno, el médico?

-Estaba atendiendo a un paciente en su consulta privada. El paciente era amigo suyo, nos ha confirmado su versión.

-¿Amigo suyo? ¿No es mucha casualidad?

-¿Crees que fue el marido de su hija?

-Su coartada no parece muy sólida que digamos.

-¿Y porqué querría matarlo?

-Una infidelidad, quizás – dijo Castle, pensando – Estaba engañando a su hija y Brucke lo descubrió. Amenazó con contárselo y él lo mató.

La Detective se quedó pensativa. Podría ser que Castle tuviese razón, era lo único que podría tener algo de sentido en aquella historia.

-Haré que Esposito y Ryan lo comprueben por la mañana.

-Mientras tanto – dijo Castle, acercándose a ella y abrazándola por detrás - ¿por qué no volvemos al dormitorio? Te acabo de ayudar a resolver un asesinato, creo que me debes una.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Gracias por leerme y por las reviews. Dado que varias personas me han pedido que haga los capítulos más largos, intentaré que así sea para los próximos. Y gracias por las ideas que me dais, yo encantada de aplicarlas :)**_

Habilidosamente le cambiaba el pañal a Jaime, cuando escuchó que su teléfono sonaba desde la sala de estar.

-Va a tener que esperar – le dijo a su hijo. Él, le contestó con algún que otro balbuceo y alguna sílaba que todavía no tenía sentido, pues de momento solo repetía mamá, papá y tata, que parecían las palabras más fáciles.

El teléfono dejó de sonar para volver a hacerlo cinco segundos después.

-Ya va, ya va – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con su pequeño en brazos – Te voy a poner un ratito aquí colega, papá va a coger una llamada.

Después de colocar a su hijo en el parque, se acercó a la mesa del salón y cogió el teléfono. Era Kate.

-¡¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono, dónde está Jaime?! – dijo ella, nada más descolgar.

-Est…. estábamos en el piso de arriba y mi móvil estaba abajo – contestó él, desconcertado - ¿qué te pasa, ocurre algo?

-No, no… estoy bien – dijo ella, intentando restarle importancia – es que al ver que no contestabas he pensado que quizás habría ocurrido algo…

-¿Qué nos podría haber pasado? – Ella no contestó – Le acercaré el teléfono para que te diga algo, un momento.

Castle se acercó al parque dónde su hijo estaba sentado, chupando una pelota de tela.

-¿Quieres hablar con mamá?

Al escuchar la palabra 'mamá', Jaime dirigió la mirada a la puerta de la entrada, esperando que ella llegase.

-Tienes un hijo demasiado listo – dijo el escritor – me pregunto a quién habrá salido.

Castle le acercó el teléfono a Jaime, que empezó a reírse ante las palabras que su madre le estuviese diciendo.

* * *

Cuando Beckett llegó a casa eran las diez de la noche. Castle le estaba esperando.

-¿Esta…?

-Dormido, sí – terminó él.

Ella le abrazó de una manera extrañamente cariñosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó él. Kate le miró al sentirse descubierta – Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que te ocurre algo.

-Es el nuevo caso…. Es horrible, Castle.

-¿Por qué, a quién han matado?

-A un hombre y a su bebé.

Entonces Castle comprendió por lo que estaba pasando Beckett. Se acercó más a ella y le abrazó.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? – preguntó él.

-Todavía no lo sabemos… pero, me cuesta tanto creer que alguien pueda hacer eso, que alguien pueda hacer daño a un niño…. y veo a Jaime y pienso que si a él le ocurriese algo, yo…

-Shh – la silenció él – No va a pasarle nada – dijo mientras le daba un beso en el pelo - Quizás… deberías dejar este caso…

-No. Voy a encontrar la verdad, quiero llegar hasta el final y conseguir justicia para ese niño.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gracias de nuevo por leerme y por los nuevos comentarios. También me alegra saber que hay nuevos lectores/as :). Espero que os guste este capítulo. **_

_**Estoy pensando en hacer algo como un salto temporal, donde Jaime tendría ya tres o cuatro años, ¿qué os parece? (dejadme vuestra opinión por favor) :) **_

-¿Ya?

-¡No, no! Todavía no.

Beckett estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyada sobre la pared, esperando a que Castle le dejase entrar a la habitación del bebé. Según él, quería enseñarle algo por el noveno cumple meses de su hijo. Ya llevaba encerrado en la habitación con el bebé diez minutos.

-¡Un momento! – gritó desde dentro - ¡Ya! Ya puedes pasar.

Kate abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se encontró con Castle, que tenía a Jaime en brazos. El pequeño llevaba una camiseta azul, con franjas negras y la palabra 'Baby' escrita en el centro. Era igual que sus chalecos antibalas. Beckett sonrío al verlo, estaba tan mono con esa camiseta…

-Escritor, policía – dijo el escritor señalando a Beckett – y bebé – dijo, señalando esta vez a Jaime - ¿Te gusta?

-Es perfecta – contestó ella – Aunque ahora hay que quitársela.

Castle puso cara de frustración.

-Hay que bañarlo – le recordó ella, mientras cogía a su hijo en brazos – y tú has dicho hace media hora que te ibas a duchar.

-Sí, bueno, respecto a eso – explicó el escritor – ayer vi un documental en Internet en el que recordaban la importancia de ahorrar agua.

-Ajá – dijo ella, adivinando lo que Castle le estaba intentando decir – y…. ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, pues… había pensado en esperar a que Jaime se duerma y que tú y yo nos podamos duchar juntos.

-¿Por el calentamiento global? – dijo ella, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Por el calentamiento global – aseguró él.

Kate salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eso es un sí?! ¡Lo tomaré como un sí!

* * *

Dos horas después ambos estaban intentando dormir al bebé, pero no había manera. Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos metido en la cuna provocando a sus padres para que jugasen con él y enfadándose al ver que no había una respuesta por su parte.

Castle le había contado un cuento, ya que la voz de su padre contándole algo solía relajarle, pero nada. También habían intentado estar en silencio y a oscuras, pero tampoco…

-No me parece bien que nos hagas esto – le dijo Castle – tu madre y yo tenemos ciertas necesidades – Beckett le echó _la_ mirada – entre las que se encuentran intentar ahorrar agua – aclaró él.

-¿Y si lo llevamos a nuestro dormitorio? Tal vez entre los dos se duerma.

-Todo sea por intentarlo – dijo él.

Pero aquello tampoco surtió efecto. Media hora más tarde, Jaime continuaba despierto y Castle y Beckett cada vez más desesperados.

-Necesito esa ducha – dijo el escritor.

-Ve tú solo si quieres, yo me quedo intentando que duerma. Nos ducharemos juntos mañana.

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que 'necesito' esa ducha – dijo, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'necesito' al mismo tiempo que señalaba el bulto que marcaba su pantalón de pijama.

-Ouch – dijo ella al verlo.

-Sí. Ouch. Parece que Jaime no es el único que no quiere dormir esta noche.

-Vale, ya está bien – dijo ella, levantándose y cogiéndose a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Intentar que se duerma – Kate comenzó a acunar al bebé con los brazos.

-Se va a malacostumbrar y el próximo día solo va a querer dormir así – espetó Castle.

-¿Prefieres que no se duerma y no darte 'esa' ducha que tanto quieres?

-Malacostúmbralo – le pidió él.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Kate dejaba a Jaime, dormido, en su cuna.

-Vamos a darnos esa ducha – le dijo a Castle, cogiéndolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al baño.


	19. Chapter 19

_**En primer lugar, mencionar a Capde ya que para el capítulo anterior me inspiré en un capítulo suyo.**_

_**Gracias por todos los comentarios y por dejar vuestra opinión sobre hacer un salto temporal. Lo haré dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos para dejar como concluida esta parte. Y gracias por las ideas que me dais, no os preocupéis, que pondré alguna de las escenas que me estáis pidiendo ;) **_

-Por favor, estate quieto, Jaime – le pidió su madre una vez más.

-Creo que lo que quiere es coger el regalo de Jena que lo he dejado al lado de la puerta – dijo Castle.

Castle y Beckett se estaban preparando para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jena, la hija de Ryan, que cumplía tres años, pero se estaban demorando más de lo previsto ya que Jaime estaba de lo más revoltoso.

Kate, tenía a su hijo entre las piernas ya que ya se sostenía de pie, aunque agarrado siempre a algo. Estaba intentando peinarle unos pelos que se le habían quedado tiesos mientras dormía, pero estaba resultando tarea imposible. El pequeño, que había visto el papel morado brillante del envoltorio del regalo, no hacía más que mirarlo e incitar a sus padres para que se lo acercaran.

-Mamá, mamá, mamá – repetía una y otra vez señalando el regalo.

-No es para ti, cariño. Es para Jena - dijo Kate con paciencia.

-Nena – dijo él, repitiendo mal el nombre de Jena.

-Eso es.

-Ups, se me olvidaba – dijo Castle, cogiendo la cámara de vídeo.

-Voy al dormitorio a por mí bolso y nos marchamos. Castle – dijo, intentando captar la atención del escritor, que seguía con la videocámara.

-¿Si?

-Vigila a Jaime, se queda aquí agarrado al sillón, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo – dijo él mientras Kate se iba al dormitorio – Tengo que comprobar si esto tiene batería….

De repente sintió algo extraño, pero no se dio cuenta de qué era realmente hasta que, a través de la videocámara, vio a Jaime correr hasta el regalo.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate, corre, date prisa!

Jaime estaba dando sus primeros pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Kate al volver al salón precipitadamente. En ese momento, el pequeño había llegado hasta el regalo y se había parado en seco a observarlo.

-Ha caminado hasta ahí él solito – dijo Castle emocionado, señalando a su hijo.

-Oh, venga ya – dijo ella, creyendo que se trataba de una broma.

-¡En serio! Lo tengo grabado. Quédate ahí donde estás y llámalo, a ver si camina hacia ti.

Ella, sin terminar de creerlo del todo, hizo lo que Castle le había dicho. Se agachó y comenzó a llamar a Jaime. El pequeño, que todavía estaba embelesado con el papel de regalo, se volvió cuando escuchó a su madre llamarle. Al principio dudó, sin saber qué hacer, miró a su madre, sonriendo, que con los brazos abiertos le esperaba al otro lado del salón. Alzó su pequeño pie, tambaleándose un poco, pero al volver a posar otra vez el pie sobre el suelo y verse seguro los siguientes pasos vinieron solos.

-¡Lo estás haciendo, estás caminando! – dijo su madre, llena de emoción al ver cómo su hijo atravesaba el salón con paso tambaleante dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Al llegar a los brazos de su madre, está le abrazó y le llenó de besos. El pequeño se mostraba feliz ante las atenciones de su madre tras haber aprendido a caminar.

Castle, por su parte, estaba grabándolo todo, tan emocionado como Kate.

-Y estos han sido tus primeros pasos, Jaime, con once meses. Primero, deslumbrado ante un brillante papel de regalo morado y después, deslumbrado ante la presencia de tu preciosa madre – dijo Castle, narrando el momento a la cámara – Kate, saluda a la cámara.

Ella puso una mano delante para que Castle no le grabase. Jaime se soltó de los brazos de su madre y fue hasta su padre esta vez.

-Ahí está, el inicio de unos largos meses de agonía para tus padres, porque, a partir de ahora –dijo, cogiendo a su hijo en brazos y girando la cámara para grabarse - nos volverás locos queriendo ir de un lado para otro. Créeme, se de lo que hablo – dijo el escritor, concluyendo el vídeo.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Gracias por los comentarios y por leerlo :) En un par de capítulos comenzaré con la parte nueva. **_

A duras penas, Castle consiguió terminar de darle a su hijo la papilla de frutas. El pequeño solamente tenía ganas de jugar. Ambos habían estado ya ese día en el parque, pero a ninguno parecía haberles agotado aquello, por lo que el escritor no tardó en idear un nuevo juego con su hijo.

Se dirigió a una de las estanterías del salón, con Jaime siguiéndole los pasos y cogió una caja de la estantería. La colocó en la mesita del salón para abrirla. El pequeño miraba con fascinación la caja, sin saber con qué le iba a sorprender su padre esta vez.

-¡Tachán!

Jaime se quedó mirando con atención el interior de la caja, sin entender de qué se trataba.

-¿Te gustan? – le preguntó su padre con ilusión - ¡son espadas láser! ¡Nuestras espadas láser!

-_Aser_ – dijo Jaime al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacar una de las espadas de la caja.

Con cuidado, su padre tuvo que ayudarlo a sacarlas para que no se rompiesen. Pero cuando Castle se disponía a mostrarle en qué consistía el juego, Jaime ya estaba danzando torpemente por el salón zarandeando la espada láser en alto. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, ya era demasiado tarde, el jarrón ya estaba volando por los aires tras una sacudida echa por Jaime a propósito.

-¡El jarrón de tu madre no! – gritó Castle cuando el jarrón cayó al suelo hecho pedazos.

El pequeño, que no entendía muy bien que aquello que había hecho estaba mal, soltó una carcajada y continuó danzando felizmente con su espada láser, hasta que Castle se la quitó de las manos, tratando de evitar más accidentes, y Jaime se puso a llorar.

-Lo que has hecho está mal – le riñó su padre.

En ese momento, la puerta del loft se abrió, aunque para alivio de Castle, no era Beckett, sino Alexis.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó la joven a su padre tras ver el desastre formado en el salón.

-Parece ser que Jaime no ha entendido bien el objetivo del juego y en lugar de luchar conmigo, ha entendido que debía romper objetos – dijo señalando el jarrón de Kate.

Jaime, que continuaba llorando en mitad del salón, desconsolado tras haberse quedado sin su nuevo juguete, avanzó torpemente y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas hacia su hermana, que le cogió en brazos sin dudarlo.

-Papá, ¿qué esperabas? Sólo tiene once meses, apenas sabe andar, ¿cómo quieres que entienda la técnica de un juego?

-Ya… - dijo Castle, desanimado por el resultado de lo que le había parecido una gran idea.

-Ya aprenderá – dijo Alexis, intentando animarle un poco – Ahora creo que deberías arreglar eso, antes de que llegue Kate.

* * *

Cuando Beckett llegó a casa el jarrón estaba en su sitio, pegado todo lo mejor que Castle había sido capaz. Mientras a ella no le diese por observarlo de cerca, él estaría a salvo.

Jaime, que jugaba con Alexis en el suelo, gateó hasta su madre en cuanto la vio llegar. El amor que se tenían entre ellos era tan profundo que a veces Castle sentía unos extraños celos de su propio hijo. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones: Kate cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo llenó de besos, mientras Castle esperaba.

* * *

Tras acostar a Jaime, Castle y Beckett se quedaron a solas en el salón viendo la televisión. Ella, tumbada, apoyaba la cabeza en las piernas de él, mientras éste le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido el día? ¿Se ha portado bien Jaime?

-Sí. Como siempre.

-¿Cómo siempre? – Preguntó ella, extrañada por la respuesta tan corta de Castle – Normalmente me cuentas cada detalle de vuestros juegos.

-Cierto – debería dar más detalles o ella descubriría lo ocurrido – Hemos estado en el parque, donde ha estado a punto de comerse un puñado de tierra – ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y él continuó su relato – después de estar un rato persiguiendo palomas nos hemos venido a casa para merendar. Me ha costado un gran rato conseguir que se coma todo, pero finalmente lo he logrado.

-¿Y después? – preguntó ella, queriendo saber más.

-Nada. Después llegó Alexis y ha estado jugando con ella – concluyó él, variando la historia por su propio beneficio - ¿Y qué tal tu día?

-Aburrido. Poca acción y mucho papeleo. Y…. llegó a casa y parece que tú estés cansado también - insinuó ella, cambiando el tono de su voz.

-Jaime me agota. Pero todavía tengo el cuerpo para más acción hoy.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó ella, mientras se inclinaba, acercando cada vez más su boca a la de él – Podemos dejarlo para otro día.

-Tantos tiempo juntos y todavía no sabes de lo que soy capaz – le dijo él, retirándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Demuéstramelo – dijo ella en un susurro, justo antes de besarle.

-Si es lo que quieres….

Castle le quitó la camiseta de estar por casa a Kate y la tiró al suelo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, desnuda. Retirándole el pelo hacia un lado, comenzó a besarle el hombro, pero ella le frenó en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre, no te está gustando? – preguntó él, desconcertado.

-No sé, dímelo tú – dijo ella, con tono enfadado, mientras señalaba la mesita del salón.

-Oh… el jarrón…. Verás, Jaime y yo estábamos jugando y…. lo tiró - dijo, poniendo cara de cachorro apesadumbrado.

-Y se te ha olvidado contarme esa parte del día – dijo ella, intentando mostrar su enfado.

-No quería que te enfadarás, así que, con todo mi esfuerzo, lo intenté reconstruir pegando todas las piezas.

Ella cogió la camisa que minutos antes había tirado Castle al suelo y se marchó al dormitorio.

-Pero…¿entonces, no vamos a continuar?

-No – dijo ella, ya desde el dormitorio. En realidad aquel jarrón no le importaba tanto como el hecho de que Castle no se lo hubiese contado. Dejarle con las ganas de hacerlo en el sofá le quitaría las ganas de no contarle las cosas la próxima vez, pensó.

-Vamos, no puedes dejarme así, no ha sido para tanto – se quejó él desde el salón – ¡Te compraré otro jarrón!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Siento si el capítulo ha quedado un poco 'ñoño'… El siguiente ya será el último de esta parte. Gracias por leerlo y por las reviews :)**_

Kate se calentaba las manos con una taza de café que Castle acababa de servirle, mientras él se sentaba a su lado, también con su taza de café.

-¿Seguro que no quieres un café, madre?

-Seguro. Aunque, guárdame un poco para más tarde, cuando Jameson me deje sin energías – dijo Martha.

La actriz estaba jugando con su nieto. Más bien, era su nieto el que jugaba y ella, simplemente le vigilaba y seguía por el salón esperando que no se metiese nada peligroso a la boca o se hiciese daño si se caía. A pesar de que Kate y Richard habían insistido en que todo objeto que pudiese ser peligroso para el niño estaba fuera de su alcance y que el salón era un lugar seguro para que éste corretease a su aire, Martha seguía empeñada, como buena abuela, en vigilar de cerca a su nieto.

-La semana que viene es el cumpleaños de Jaime – dijo Castle.

-Sabes que no quiero montar una enorme fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Ya te lo dije, Jaime es demasiado pequeño como para enterarse de algo así.

-Como sabía que me ibas a decir eso, había pensado en algo más familiar. Invitamos a mi madre, Alexis, tu padre, Ryan y Jenny y Espósito y Lanie.

-Me parece bien – dijo ella, sonriendo por saber que lo había ideado pensando en ella.

-Sobre el regalo...

-Suéltalo ya, ¿qué has pensado? – dijo Kate, preparándose para escuchar una de las _magníficas_ ideas de Richard Castle.

-En realidad, quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti también. No te lo quiero decir.

-¿Debería asustarme?

-Oh, sí, querida, asústate – dijo Martha, interviniendo en la conversación – si supieras qué le regaló a Alexis en su primer cumpleaños.

-¿Qué le regaló? – le preguntó Kate, interesada.

-Convirtió su habitación en un castillo de princesas. Con toboganes, columpios, miles de juguetes…. Lo que te estés imaginando, pero a lo grande.

Kate miró a Castle. Lo cierto era que no le sorprendía tanto, pues ya conocía de sobra a Castle para creer que había hecho algo así.

-Quería que fuese algo especial. Además, el regalo también me hacía honor a mí, en parte, por el apellido. Y a Alexis le encantó; se convirtió en su lugar de juegos favorito durante años.

-En eso te doy la razón – comentó de nuevo la actriz.

* * *

Ella llevaba un rato despierta, pero como todavía era temprano y ese día no tenía que trabajar, decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama. Se arrimó un poco más a Castle y se acurrucó a su lado. Media hora más tarde decidió despertarle. Después de unos pocos meneos en el brazo, él entreabrió los ojos.

-Ey ¿Se ha despertado? – preguntó, todavía adormilado.

-No, todavía no – dijo Kate, mirando hacia el interfono.

-No me puedo creer que ya se haya pasado un año.

-No, yo tampoco.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando me diste la noticia, ¿te acuerdas?

Ambos recordaron el momento con nostalgia por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

-¿Vamos a despertarlo?

Los dos se dirigieron al dormitorio de su hijo y, una vez allí, se pararon junto a la cuna a observarlo. Jaime, dormía plácidamente con su pijama de dinosaurios. Había crecido tanto, que la cuna ya se le quedaba pequeña. Dormía de medio lado, dejando ver solamente una parte de su cara, con sus mofletes regordetes.

Tanto Castle como Beckett, miraban embelesados a su hijo. Kate comenzó a llamarlo dulcemente para que se despertara. Cuando el niño se despertó y se encontró con sus padres allí, mirándolo, soltó una pequeña carcajada. Parecía feliz.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo su padre. El pequeño contestó con una sonrisa, para después estirarse.

Kate cogió a su hijo y lo llenó de besos y abrazos. Estaba realmente feliz por tener a Jaime; le había devuelto una felicidad que creyó perdida para siempre con la muerte de su madre.

* * *

Los tres pasaron la mañana juntos. Estuvieron jugando en el salón y después salieron al parque donde disfrutaron de una mañana soleada. A Jaime le encantaba montar en los columpios mientras sus padres lo balanceaban, además, para Castle y Beckett aquellos columpios tenían un significado especial.

A las cinco de la tarde comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Castle había llenado el salón de globos, a pesar de la insistencia de Kate en hacer una fiesta algo más sencilla, aunque lo cierto era que acabó por no importarle, viendo cómo su hijo miraba los globos entusiasmado.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad. Los adultos estuvieron charlando y riendo, mientras Alexis se ocupaba de Jaime y de Jena, la hija de Ryan. Mientras Jena no paraba de hablarle a Alexis de que en septiembre comenzaba el colegio, Jaime jugaba entretenido con todos sus juguetes.

Cuando llegó el momento de la tarta y los regalos, el pequeño andaba un poco desconcertado, seguramente no entendía a qué venía tanta expectación. Pero se mostraba feliz de que todos los invitados de la fiesta, pusiesen su atención sobre él. Con la ayuda de sus padres, sopló la única vela de la tarta.

Después, todos le fueron entregando sus regalos. El pequeño se volvía loco con los envoltorios, ya que le llamaban más la atención que el contenido de los mismos. Jim le regaló un balón de rugby y una camiseta de su equipo favorito; Martha optó por dos bañadores, un gorro y varios conjuntos de ropa; Jenny y Ryan un juego de piezas y dos libros interactivos; la pequeña Jena también quiso colaborar con un pequeño dibujo que le había hecho ella misma y que, según había dicho, eran ella y Jaime, aunque realmente no se apreciaba qué era; Espo y Lanie le regalaron ropa y un peluche; y su hermana le regaló un caballo balancín.

-Ha llegado mi turno – dijo Castle, entusiasmado.

El escritor fue hasta su despacho y volvió con un gran bulto envuelto en un papel brillante de color azul, con un lazo rojo.

Jaime lo abrió junto a su padre bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás. Esta vez, Jaime le prestó más atención al regalo que al envoltorio. En cuanto vio el regalo, se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, entusiasmado.

Se trataba de un auténtico coche patrulla en miniatura, a la medida de Jaime. Con todos los accesorios que podría imaginar. Además, la matrícula del coche era el número de placa de su madre. Dentro del coche había una gorra de uniforme de policía, una placa, una pistola y un chaleco con el nombre del pequeño en el dorso.

-Te dije que le regalaría algo de policía – le susurró Espósito a Ryan por detrás.

-Sí. Te debo cinco pavos.

-Vaya, Castle, tengo que reconocer que esto es una auténtica pasada – le dijo Kate, mientras el resto seguían entusiasmados viendo el coche.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Además, lo puede disfrutar de aquí hasta que tenga seis o siete años y no quepa en el coche. Bueno, y ¿qué hay de tú regalo?

-Oh, sí. Un momento – la detective se acercó a Alexis y le indicó si podía acercarse a ella y a su padre – os lo quiero decir a los dos juntos.

-¿Y Jaime? ¿No es su regalo? – preguntó Castle, algo desconcertado.

-Sí, pero él ya lo disfrutará en su momento.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Alexis, intrigada.

-He pedido cinco días libres en el trabajo, para que vayamos a la casa de los Hampton los cuatro juntos. Si tú también quieres venir, claro – dijo mirando a la hija de Castle.

-¡Claro! Me parece estupendo. Cuenta conmigo.

-Wow! Es una gran idea – reconoció Castle – nuestra primera vez en la playa juntos. Ups, eso ha sonado peor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Cuando se fueron todos los invitados, Jaime cayó rendido en los brazos de su padre. Había sido un gran día para él. Sus padres lo arroparon en la cuna y después, se retiraron a su dormitorio.

-¿Sabes? Me ha gustado mucho tu regalo. Creo que lo vamos a pasar en grande – le dijo Castle, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

-El tuyo tampoco ha estado nada mal – le dijo ella.

-Sí. Yo siempre me ocupo de la parte divertida, y tú de la detallista – le dijo, antes de darle un profundo beso en los labios.


	22. Chapter 22

_**/Último capítulo de la primera parte/**_

_**Este capítulo enlaza un poco con el anterior, los días en los Hampton. **_

_**La primera parte de este capítulo va dedicada a **** que llevaba un tiempo pidiéndome una escena entre los hermanos, espero que te guste.**_

* * *

Acababan de llegar a la casa de los Hampton donde les esperaban unos días calurosos, según había anunciado la meteoróloga por la radio.

-Deberíamos ir a comprar comida – anunció Castle, que había ido al frigorífico a por una cerveza fresca y se lo había encontrado vacío.

-Id los dos si queréis, yo me quedo con él – dijo Alexis, señalando a su hermano.

A Castle y Beckett les pareció bien y se marcharon al supermercado, mientras Alexis y Jaime se quedaron en casa.

-¿Quieres que salgamos fuera a merendar o nos quedamos dentro? – le preguntó Alexis al pequeño.

-Si

-Será mejor que salgamos fuera – dijo ella, sonriendo ante la inespecífica respuesta de Jaime.

Ambos salieron a los escalones del porche, desde donde se veía el mar a una corta distancia. Jaime lo miraba, atónito, era la primera vez que lo veía.

-Es el mar – le explicó su hermana.

-Maa – repitió él.

-Luego iremos a bañarnos, ¿quieres?

-Maa, maa – repetía el pequeño mientras daba pequeños saltos.

-Siéntate, no te vayas a caer. Luego vamos al mar, pero ahora tienes que merendar.

Alexis se arrepintió de haber propuesto salir al porche a merendar, pues a pesar de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, no fue una buena idea. Jaime apenas merendó ya que solamente repetía una y otra vez que quería ir al mar. Por eso decidió que lo más sensato era entrar dentro y poner la televisión mientras le daba la merienda, lo cual resultó del todo efectivo.

-Muy bien, te lo has terminado todo – le dijo, premiándole con un beso.

Tras la merienda, Alexis llevó a su hermano al orinal, ya que estaba aprendiendo a utilizarlo. Un cuarto de hora después, el pequeño seguía sin hacer nada. Se dedicaba a enredar sus dedos entre el pelo de su hermana, que estaba sentada en el suelo, a su lado.

-Jaime, tienes que hacer pis. Sino mamá y papá se enfadarán.

El pequeño, en lugar de hacer caso, en un descuido de su hermana se levantó del orinal y salió corriendo por todo el pasillo. Alexis se levantó para llevarlo de nuevo al orinal, pero antes de alcanzarlo Jaime se agachó y comenzó a hacer pis en el suelo.

-¡Nooo! ¡Jaime! – dijo ella, llevándose las manos a la frente.

Minutos después, el pequeño estaba metido en la silleta y Alexis limpiaba el pis del suelo.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! – la voz de Castle llegó desde la entrada.

-¡Al fin! – dijo Alexis, aliviada.

-¿Te ha dado mucha guerra? – le preguntó Kate.

La joven les contó todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que habían estado fuera, lo cual les sorprendió bastante ya que el pequeño no solía tener ese tipo de comportamiento.

-Lo hace porque como eres su hermana y nunca le riñes por nada, no te tiene tanto respeto, no te ve como una autoridad.

-Sea como sea, creo que tardaré un tiempo en volver a quedarme a solas con él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar fueron a la playa. Era la primera vez que Jaime pisaba la arena y estaba tan cerca del mar.

La arena estaba algo cálida por los primeros rayos del sol y a Jaime pareció no gustarle esa sensación, por eso en cuanto su padre extendió una toalla, él fue el primero en pisotearla y llenarla de arena.

Castle y Beckett se miraron, admitiendo que daba igual, ya que si la sacudían, el pequeño volvería a llenarla de arena. Tenían un hijo pequeño, no podían mostrarse quisquillosos con esas cosas.

-¿Quién viene a darse un baño? – preguntó Castle, sacando las gafas de buceo de la bolsa.

-Nosotros nos apuntamos – dijo Kate, extendiéndole la mano a su hijo.

-¿Tú te vienes, Alexis?

-Eh, sí, enseguida voy – dijo ella, que se había tumbado en su toalla con el teléfono móvil.

Los tres se dirigieron a la orilla. Jaime correteaba por la arena con dificultad, incluso se cayó un par de veces de culo. Cuando llegó a la orilla se paró en seco, no se atrevía a pisar el agua.

Sus padres entraron al agua, donde solamente las olas que llegaban a la orilla les cubrían los pies, pero aún así Jaime seguía sin querer entrar.

-Cuando yo era pequeña tampoco me atrevía a pisar el agua.

-¿Y cómo se te quitó el miedo?

-Mis padres me ayudaron con un juego.

Kate cogió a su hijo de una mano y Castle de la otra, y cada vez que venía una ola alzaban a su hijo un poco para que la saltase. El juego pronto pareció divertirle y sin darse cuenta, ya había entrado al agua.

-¿Te he dicho que estás muy sexy con ese bikini? – le dijo Castle a Beckett.

Ésta, le salpicó agua con el pie, riéndose. Él, para vengarse, la cogió rápidamente por la espalda y los muslos, llevándola un poco más hacia dentro.

-¡Rick, no! – gritaba ella, entre risas.

Pero él no le hizo caso y la tiró al agua. Cuando ella salió a la superficie, él corrió hacia la orilla, al lado de su hijo, riéndose.

Kate regresó al lado de Castle, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en la espalda, empapada de agua. Él le sujetó las manos por delante.

-¿Crees que debo preguntarle? –preguntó Castle, señalando con la cabeza hacia Alexis.

Su hija llevaba días más atenta de lo normal al teléfono y sonriendo tontamente cada vez que recibía un mensaje. De hecho, en ese preciso momento estaba hablando por teléfono, sentada en la toalla, sin dejar de reír.

-Deja que sea ella la que te lo cuente – le sugirió Kate.

Jaime, que había visto cómo sus padres se salpicaban agua minutos antes, comenzó a salpicarles él también. Los tres juguetearon un rato más en el agua, hasta que Kate se fue a la toalla a tomar el sol y Castle se quedó con su hijo en la orilla, haciendo castillos de arena.

Cuando solo llevaba unos minutos tumbada en la toalla, Castle regresó, con su hijo llorando en brazos.

-Se ha llevado a la boca un puñado de arena.

Kate se levantó rápidamente a ver si su hijo se encontraba bien. Tenía los labios manchados de arena, que ella le retiró con la mano.

-¿Pero ha tragado algo?

-Sí, se ha llevado un puñado a la boca – le repitió.

-¿Cómo has dejado que ocurriera? – le dijo ella, reprimiéndole lo ocurrido.

-Me he vuelto un momento a coger el rastrillo y cuando me he girado se la estaba tragando. Acto seguido ha empezado a hacer muecas extrañas, ya que debe estar bastante salada por el agua y no muy buena, y ha comenzado a llorar.

La detective se dio cuenta de que no era momento para culpar a nadie. Su hijo seguía llorando.

-No creo que le ocurra nada por haber comido un poco de arena, pero creo que es bueno darle un poco de leche, para que se limpie por dentro – sugirió Alexis – ¿Recuerdas cuando de pequeña comí hierba en el parque? La abuela estuvo todo el día dándome leche.

* * *

Kate siguió la sugerencia de Alexis y pareció funcionar, ya que durante el resto del día su hijo no se quejó de dolor en el estómago. Aunque después de lo ocurrido, optaron por quedarse en la piscina de la casa en lugar de ir a la playa.

Mientras Castle cambiaba a su hijo de ropa y lo secaba, Alexis y Kate fueron a preparar la comida.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo la hija de Castle a Beckett.

-Claro – dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que metía la merluza al horno.

-¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de mi padre?

La pregunta dejó pensando un poco a Kate.

-No lo sé, supongo que simplemente lo supe. Él era diferente a los demás. Siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa, incluso en los peores momentos ¿Por qué, sientes algo así por alguien?

-Creo que sí. Lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, pero me he dado cuenta de que siento algo más por él. Pero tengo miedo de decírselo y que lo que tenemos ahora se esfume.

-Si quieres mi opinión, da el paso. Quizás él también siente lo mismo por ti y no se atreve a dar el paso; sino, es mejor que lo sepas ya.

-¿De qué habláis? – dijo Castle, que llegaba con su hijo en brazos.

-Kate me estaba dando un consejo – le contestó Alexis.

Castle no volvió a preguntar, había asumido que ahora, con Kate en la familia, había cosas que Alexis prefería hablar con ella primero.

* * *

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo para todos, excepto para Jaime, que no paró de jugar en toda la tarde con cubos de agua. Esto le pasó factura después, ya que estaba agotado. Sus padres lo llevaron a la cama de arriba que habían amoldado para él poniéndole una barra de sujeción para que no se cayese, como hacía bastante calor, le dejaron durmiendo solamente con el pañal.

-Creo que ha crecido en estos últimos días – comentó Castle, observándolo.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando no medía más de cincuenta centímetros.

-Y cuando nos queramos dar cuenta habrá crecido mucho más.

* * *

_**Y aquí finaliza la primera parte de este fic, simplemente espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco mucho todas las reviews y que me sigáis leyendo y animando a escribir. En unos días actualizaré con la siguiente parte, que creo que gustará algo más. Espero que también sigáis ahí. Gracias. **_


	23. Chapter 23 - SEGUNDA PARTE

_**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, de verdad, se agradecen.**_

_**Os dejo con la segunda parte de Nuevas Experiencias, donde Jaime ya tiene cuatro años, espero que os siga gustando. Espero reviews :)**_

Kate ayudó a su hijo a ponerse el pijama y después lo arropó en la cama.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo va a venir papá?

-No lo sé, cariño.

Castle había ido a una reunión con su editora y varios publicistas para preparar el lanzamiento de su próximo libro.

-¿Puedo esperarle despierto?

-No cielo, es muy tarde – le contestó ella, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente.

-Es que quiero que me cuente un cuento.

-¿Te lo cuento yo?

Jaime torció la boca, en un gesto pensativo. Mamá no contaba los cuentos igual que papá, pero mejor eso que quedarse sin cuento.

-Vale.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue hasta la estantería en la que estaba el libro que su padre le leía cada noche, después volvió a meterse dentro del edredón y le indicó a su madre por dónde tenía que comenzar a leerlo.

Antes de terminar el cuento, Jaime ya había cerrado sus pequeños párpados. Kate le besó la frente y salió del dormitorio, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Ella también estaba agotada, así que se marchó a dormir sin esperar a Castle.

* * *

Cuando despertó por la mañana, sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, le dio un beso en la mano y lo dejó descansar un rato más.

Entró al dormitorio de su hijo y corrió las cortinas, dejando así pasar la tenue luz de la mañana. Agachándose junto a la cama, le dio unos suaves meneos en el brazo.

-Buenos días – le dijo cuando el niño entreabrió los ojos.

-Buenos días – le contestó él, abrazándose al cuello de su madre y dándole un fuerte beso. Por suerte, a Jaime nunca le había costado levantarse por las mañanas y era fácil lidiar con eso.

La Detective bajó a preparar el desayuno ante la insistencia de su hijo en vestirse solo. Quince minutos más tarde, el niño bajó, vestido, aunque se había puesto la sudadera del revés. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su madre al verlo. Le ayudó a ponérsela bien y le felicitó por lo bien que lo había hecho, a pesar de ese pequeño fallo.

-Venga, a desayunar – le dijo mientras le ayudaba a subir a su sillita.

El pequeño se estaba comiendo su bol de cereales y ella bebía su café, cuando Castle apareció en el salón. Llevaba todavía el pijama y el pelo alborotado que hacían juego con su rostro adormilado. A ella le encantaba verlo así, lo encontraba tan mono.

-¡Papá! – El pequeño se bajó de la silla en cuanto lo vio y salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Cuidado capeón, o me tirarás al suelo – dijo provocando unas carcajadas en su hijo.

Después de volver a colocar a Jaime en su silla, se acercó a Kate y le besó en los labios.

-¿Qué tal fue la reunión?

-Bien. Haremos un lanzamiento aquí, otro en Los Ángeles y otro fuera del país, seguramente en Europa, pero el lugar todavía está por determinar ¿Qué tal tú, encontrasteis al asesino?

-Todavía no, los chicos tenían que ir a buscarlo esta mañana.

En ese momento, Kate recibió un mensaje.

-¿Han cogido al asesino? – preguntó Castle, animado.

-Sí. Si vas a venir será mejor que vayas a vestirte.

Después de coger una tostada y arremolinar el pelo de su hijo, el escritor salió disparado a vestirse.

-Mamá, ¿tienes que ir a coger a un malo?

-No cariño, tío Espo y tío Ryan ya lo han cogido. Yo tengo que interrogarlo.

-¿Y qué es interrogarlo? – preguntó el niño, ante la curiosidad que le causaba la palabra.

-Pues… interrogar es hacerle unas preguntas, para saber si él es el malo o no – el pequeño pareció quedarse conforme con la explicación - ¿has terminado de desayunar?

-Si – sonrió el pequeño, mientras le mostraba a su madre el boll vació.

-Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegarás tarde al cole, ¿Rick, estás listo? - dijo, alzando un poco más la voz.

Castle salió con un zapato puesto y el otro en la mano, provocando las risas de Kate y de su hijo. Mientras él terminaba de calzarse, Kate le colgó la pequeña mochila con el almuerzo a Jaime en su espalda y los tres salieron del apartamento.

* * *

Jaime salió disparado a abrazar a su padre y se colgó de su cuello, como de costumbre al salir del colegio.

-¿Sabes qué papá? Hoy he escrito algunas palabras yo solo.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso está genial! Dentro de poco ya podrás escribir libros, como yo.

-Si – dijo él, entusiasmado – la profesora me ha dicho que lo he hecho muy bien.

-Y yo estoy muy contento.

El pequeño sonrió, orgulloso. Al ver que pasaban de largo el parque, se extrañó y preguntó a su padre:

-¿Hoy no merendamos en el parque?

-No. Hoy vamos a un sitio que te gusta mucho más que el parque.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, el niño salió disparado hasta encontrar a su madre, que estaba al lado de la pizarra.

-¡Mamá!

Antes de que a su madre le diese tiempo a reaccionar, tenía a su hijo abrazado a una pierna. Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro y se agachó junto a él, abrazándolo y dándole un fuerte beso.

-¡Mamá, hoy en el colegio he escrito unas palabras yo solo!

-¿Tú solo? Ala, pero eso es genial, me lo tienes que enseñar, ¿vale? ¿Qué te parece si después de merendar escribes algo mientras papá y yo terminamos un trabajo?

-¡Vale! – dijo Jaime, emocionado por poder mostrar lo que había aprendido.

Entraron en una de las salas de trabajo que tenían en la comisaría, para así no molestar al resto de detectives de la brigada y cerró la puerta. Tenía entre manos el caso de un personaje famoso y creían que el asesino podría tratarse de un fan, para eso, tenían que leer todas las cartas que la famosa había recibido en los tres últimos meses. Ese fue el motivo por el que Gates no se opuso en absoluto a que Castle fuese con Jaime a la comisaría tras recogerlo del colegio, sabía que el escritor era un habilidoso lector.

Kate abrió la mochila de su hijo y sacó el tupper con fruta para que Jaime fuese merendando.

-¿Dónde están los chicos, ya se han escaqueado del trabajo sucio? – preguntó Castle, bromeando.

-Qué va, ya les gustaría. Les he dejado diez minutos de descanso, ahora vendrán.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó Jaime, acercándose a la silla donde estaba sentado su padre.

-Pues – contestó él, ya concentrado en la tarea – busco una carta.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué carta es la que buscas? Hay un montón – dijo, ojeando con los ojos bien abiertos el montón de cartas que había esparcidas por la mesa.

-Busco una escrita por un malo.

El pequeño no preguntó más, ya que en ese momento Ryan y Espósito entraron por la puerta.

-Yo! ¡Pero mira qué grande estás! Creo que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi – le saludó Espo, mientras hacía con Jaime una especie de saludo.

-¿Qué tal estás campeón? – le dijo Ryan, mientras le arremolinaba el pelo.

-¿Me podéis enseñar la sala de tiro? – les preguntó el pequeño.

-¿Que te enseñen la sala de tiro? Ahí no pueden entrar los niños – le dijo su madre, al mismo tiempo que le echaba una mirada furiosa a Ryan y Espo.

-Lo siento colega – dijo Espo.

-Pero yo quería ir – se quejó el niño. Los detectives le habían hablado de la sala de tiro anteriormente y le prometieron enseñársela algún día.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es venir aquí a terminarte la fruta.

Diez minutos más tarde, Jaime estaba aburrido viendo como los adultos no dejaban de ojear una carta tras otra.

-Mamá – le susurró a su madre, intentando no alzar la voz para no molestar a los demás - ¿puedo dibujar?

Su madre le ofreció un papel en blanco y un bolígrafo y continuó con su tarea. El niño, aburrido, estaba dispuesto a deslumbrar a todos escribiendo algo, como lo había hecho en el colegio. Y así lo hizo, solo que no del modo que esperaba.

-¡Mirad lo que he escrito yo solo! – dijo alzando la voz para que todos le oyesen.

Todos miraron sonriendo la hoja que el pequeño sostenía, pero fue Castle, que estaba más cerca de él quien se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había escrito.

-_No sigas preguntando o te mataré_ – leyó el escritor – ¿Jaime, de dónde has copiado esto?

-Es lo que pone en esta carta – dijo, señalando una carta que había sobre la mesa.

Beckett la cogió rápidamente y la leyó.

-Creo que acabas de ayudarnos a resolver un asesinato.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Me alegra saber que el primer capítulo de esta segunda parte os gustó, espero que siga siendo así, gracias por leerme y por los comentarios (no me cansaré de decirlo xD).**_

Kate estaba agachada en el suelo, junto al sofá, atando los cordones de uno de los zapatos de su hijo; mientras tanto, Castle intentaba recoger la mesa.

-Ya está - le dijo Beckett a su hijo cuando hubo terminado, dándole un beso mientras le arreglaba el pelo con la mano.

Jaime se levantó, satisfecho con su nudo y se dirigió al otro lado del salón, donde tenía sus muñecos de Luke Skywalker y Darth Vader.

La detective se puso a ojear su móvil.

-¿Algún asesinato? – le preguntó Castle.

-No, es Lanie.

-¿Algo importante? – preguntó él, al ver que ella se había quedado pensativa al mirar el teléfono.

-Qué va – dijo, restándole importancia – me dice de quedar esta noche e ir a tomar algo, pero..

-Pero nada – le cortó él – ve con ella y diviértete. Jaime y yo estaremos bien.

Ella le sonrió y se acercó a su lado, hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Seguro que no te importa?

-Seguro – contestó él, antes de besar sus labios.

* * *

Por la tarde, Beckett tuvo que volver a la comisaría a terminar de resolver un asesinato. Como era sábado, Jaime no tenía colegio, así que Castle se quedó con él.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos al parque un rato?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

-Anda vamos, así te espabilas un poco – El niño se había tumbado en el sofá y llevaba un rato medio adormilado.

Pero tras un rato jugando al balón en el parque, Castle notó que su hijo estaba más desanimado de lo normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Papá me canso – se quejó él, con un hilo de voz, para después tumbarse en la hierba. Su padre se sentó a su lado.

-¿Es porque mamá va a salir esta noche?

Jaime negó con la cabeza. Entonces, Castle se fijó en que los azules ojos de su hijo estaban algo irritados, le puso su mano en la frente y, efectivamente, comprobó que tenía fiebre.

Beckett y él tenían como acuerdo no consentir demasiado a su hijo, pero cuando se encontraba enfermo siempre era un buen momento para hacer excepciones. Castle cogió en brazos a Jaime, que se agarró fuertemente a su cuello, hasta dejarlo casi sin respiración, y se dirigieron de vuelta al loft.

Cuando llegaron, Kate ya estaba allí.

-Mamá, estoy enfermo – se quejó el pequeño a su madre.

-¿Qué le ocurre? – le preguntó ésta a Castle.

-Parece que tiene algo de fiebre – dijo él, después de haberse estirado tras dejar a su hijo en el suelo.

Kate se arrodilló junto a su hijo y le pasó una mano por la frente. El niño apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, abrazándola.

-Voy a darle jarabe para la fiebre – dijo Castle.

-Quizás será mejor que no salga esta noche – dijo Kate, al mismo tiempo que cogía a su hijo en brazos y lo sentaba en la encimera de la cocina.

-Ni se te ocurra dejar a un lado tus planes por eso. Jaime y yo nos quedaremos viendo una peli, ¿verdad? – dijo, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia su hijo.

El niño escondió la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y comenzó a sollozar. Ésta, le cogió la cara y vio cómo varias lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de su hijo.

-Mamá, no quiero que te vayas – dijo en un tono apenas audible para después volver a apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.

Kate le frotó la espalda y volvió la cabeza hacia Castle.

-Escucha – dijo el escritor, dirigiéndose hacia su hijo – mamá solo va a tomar algo con la tía Lanie y vuelve enseguida. Ella también se tiene que divertir.

Jaime volvió a emitir un profundo sollozo.

-Nosotros podemos hacer una sesión de cine y comer palomitas.

Al escuchar eso, el niño alzó la cabeza.

-¿Podremos ver _Up_? – preguntó entre sollozos. Kate esbozó una sonrisa.

-La que tú quieras – le respondió su padre.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Jaime esperaba sentado en el sofá a que su padre trajese las palomitas para poder empezar a ver la película. Kate, salió del dormitorio. Llevaba un vestido negro, algo informal, pero lo suficientemente arreglada para salir a tomar algo un sábado por la noche.

-¡Mamá, qué guapa! – dijo Jaime, tapándose la boca con las manos de forma exagerada al verla.

-¡Wow, sí, estás guapísima! – dijo el escritor desde la cocina, cogiendo el bol lleno de palomitas. Ella sonrío, ante los halagos de sus dos chicos.

-Adiós cariño – dijo la detective, agachándose junto a su hijo y dándole un beso.

-Adiós mamá – dijo el niño, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Que no coma muchas palomitas, le pueden sentar mal en el estómago – dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a Castle – y llámame si pasa cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, tú solo sal y pásatelo bien. Y, sobretodo, no ligues.

La detective le dio un manotazo en el brazo, sonriendo. Él se acercó a su boca para darle un beso.

* * *

La película estaba a punto de finalizar, cuando Jaime comenzó a quejarse de un fuerte dolor en el estómago y, casi sin poder advertirlo, vomitó de lleno en la alfombra. El niño, asustado y todavía quejoso del dolor de estómago comenzó a llorar. El escritor, sin importarle mancharse con el vómito que su hijo tenía en el pijama lo cogió en brazos y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Papá, ¿puedo dormir esta noche en vuestra cama? – preguntó, entre algún que otro sollozo.

Después de haberse cambiado los dos de pijama, Jaime se acostó en la cama de sus padres mientras Castle limpiaba el vómito del salón. Cuando éste volvió al dormitorio, el pequeño ya se había quedado dormido. Arropó a su hijo y se acostó junto a él.

* * *

Kate subió las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, cuando llegó al piso de arriba encendió solamente la luz del pasillo y entró al dormitorio de su hijo, pero él no estaba allí. La cama estaba vacía y sin deshacer. Una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro, seguro que Castle le había dejado dormir en su cama. Y, efectivamente, cuando bajó y entró a su dormitorio se los encontró a los dos allí dormidos. Ambos tenían una postura muy parecida, con una pierna fuera de las sábanas, uno a cada lado y un brazo estirado hacia arriba. Kate se tuvo que tapar la boca con la mano para no reírse.

Después de comprobar que a su hijo le había bajado la fiebre, se tumbó en la cama, poniendo un brazo por encima de Jaime, hasta llegar a la cintura de Castle. Éste, dormido, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, quien cayó también en un profundo sueño.

_**Gracias por leerlo ;-)**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Sé que pareceré una pesada, pero gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis :) **_

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste. **_

Después de hacer algunas compras, Castle regresaba a casa con su hijo. El escritor comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber cogido el coche, pues en ese momento estaban parados en mitad de un pequeño atasco.

-Papá, ¿cuándo vamos a llegar a casa? – preguntó el niño, cansado.

-Enseguida ¿por qué, te haces pis?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre – confesó a los dos minutos.

-Pronto llegaremos a casa – dijo el escritor.

Los coches comenzaban a avanzar. Después de haber pasado el atasco, Castle giró su monovolumen a la izquierda.

-¡Papá, mira! – dijo Jaime, señalando algo a través del cristal - ¡Es Batman!

Castle sonrió, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que su hijo le estaba señalando, cuando de repente, un hombre en la acera derecha cayó al suelo, abatido por un disparo.

-¡Jaime, al suelo, agáchate!

El pequeño, sin ver ni entender el motivo, obedeció rápidamente a su padre y, tras soltarse el cinturón de seguridad, se agachó entre los asientos del coche. Castle, por su parte, paró el vehículo y llamó a Beckett.

-Kate, creo que acabo de presenciar un asesinato – la Detective, al otro lado de la línea, preguntó asustada por su hijo, que debía estar con Castle en ese momento – Sí, él está bien, está conmigo – le tranquilizó él.

Tras darle las indicaciones a Beckett, Castle se dirigió a su hijo, que continuaba agachado entre los asientos. El pequeño estaba asustado y se tapaba los oídos presionando sus dos manos contra las orejas.

-Ey, ¿estás bien? – El niño asintió – Necesito que te quedes quieto donde estás. Tengo que salir un momento. No te muevas, ¿entendido?

Jaime volvió a asentir con la cabeza a las indicaciones de su padre y se quedó donde estaba.

El escritor se bajó del coche y se acercó hasta el cuerpo sin vida tendido en la acera. Otras dos personas se habían acercado también, mientras que el resto de los transeúntes que circulaban por esa calle en el momento del tiroteo, continuaban detrás de algún coche o escondidos dentro de algún portal.

Poco a poco varios agentes de policía llegaron y comenzaron a acordonar la zona. Seguida de éstos, llegó Beckett junto con Ryan y Espósito. La Detective se acercó corriendo a Castle, cogiendo su mano y agradeciendo que éste estuviese bien.

-¿Dónde está? – le preguntó.

El escritor, que sabía que en ese momento Kate no estaba preguntando por la víctima, sino por su hijo, señaló el coche.

-¡Mamá! – gritó el pequeño cuando su madre abrió la puerta del vehículo. El niño se abalanzó sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Kate le puso la cara entre sus manos y le dio un beso sobre sus pequeños labios.

-¿Estás bien cariño?

-Sí – contestó él – papá me dijo que me escondiese entre los asientos y lo he hecho – le explicó a su madre.

-Muy bien cariño. Ahora necesito que te quedes aquí un ratito más, ¿de acuerdo? Papá y yo vamos a estar ahí – le dijo, señalando la acera – Ya no hace falta que estés agachado.

-Vale, ¿pero puedes bajar la ventanilla?

Beckett bajó la ventanilla y cerró la puerta del coche. Después se acercó a Castle, que estaba en la acera, a unos escasos metros del vehículo.

-Necesito que me digas exactamente qué es lo que viste.

-Estaba girando a la izquierda, cuando de pronto el hombre cayó en la acera, muerto – dijo el escritor, alzando las manos, sintiendo tener tan poca información – No había nadie a su alrededor, así que imagino que quien le disparó lo hizo desde cierta distancia.

-Yo diría que a unos trescientos metros, a juzgar por la profundidad de la bala – dijo Lanie, acercándose a ellos. A su lado estaba Espósito.

-¿Trescientos metros? Entonces debió de disparar desde algún edificio – dedujo Beckett.

-Lo más posible es que lo hiciese desde aquella azotea de allí – dijo Espósito, señalando uno de los edificios cercanos.

-Ahí es donde estaba Batman – dijo una voz infantil. Cuando todos se giraron, vieron a Jaime asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del coche.

-¿Has visto a alguien ahí arriba? – le preguntó su madre.

-¿No creerás que…? – comenzó a preguntar Castle, antes de verse interrumpido.

-¿Bromeas, después de años escuchando tus teorías, crees que no voy a hacer caso a algo que haya visto Jaime? Creo que tiene mucho que contarnos – dijo, acercándose al coche – ¿Viste a alguien allí arriba, antes de que disparasen al hombre de la acera? – le preguntó a su hijo.

-Sí. Era Batman – comenzó a explicar el niño – se lo dije a papá, pero entonces me dijo que me agachara.

-Ahora necesito que te concentres muy bien y me digas qué estaba haciendo Batman allí arriba, ¿vale? – su hijo asintió - ¿llevaba alguna pistola?

-Claro – dijo el niño de una forma muy natural – seguro que estaba intentando disparar a algún malo, ¿a que sí?

Castle, Beckett, Lanie y Espósito se miraron, asombrados por la confesión de Jaime. Beckett cogió a su hijo en brazos y se sentó con él en los asientos del coche.

-¿Pudiste verle bien la cara a ese hombre, o llevaba máscara?

El niño se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza. Por suerte, su madre le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que le estaba intentando ocultar algo.

-¿Le viste la cara? – le preguntó, alzándole la barbilla con una mano.

-Es que – comenzó a decir el niño, mirando a su madre a los ojos – papá me dijo que me quedase agachado en el coche, pero no le hice caso.

Castle se agachó junto a Kate y su hijo.

-Eso no importa. Lo importante ahora es que nos cuentes lo que viste.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Jaime y les contó lo que había visto.

-Cuando papá estaba en la acera junto al hombre muerto, Batman salió de ese edificio, aunque ya se había quitado la capucha y la capa. Y cuando me vio, me guiñó un ojo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kate al saber que el asesino había mirado a su hijo a los ojos.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la comisaría, allí podrá sentarse con un dibujante para hacer un retrato robot del sospechoso.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el escritor llegó a la doce, donde su hijo estaba sentado al lado de un dibujante. Castle dejó sobre la mesa un paquete de menú infantil que había comprado para su hijo en la hamburguesería más cercana, aunque el pequeño no le prestó demasiada atención, ya que estaba fascinado con el dibujo.

-¿Papá, has visto qué bien dibuja?

Jaime provocó una sonrisa en el dibujante y en su madre, que estaba apoyada en la pared, al lado de la ventana.

-¿Lo vas a colorear? – le preguntó al dibujante, una vez hubo finalizado el retrato.

-No – contestó éste, entre risas mientras le entregaba el dibujo a la Detective – creo que así será suficiente.

Minutos más tarde, el escritor, la Detective y su hijo estaban comiendo cada uno una hamburguesa entre risas, cuando Espósito les informó de las novedades.

-He enseñado el retrato a unos amigos de anti vicio y me han contado que ha habido varias denuncias a este tipo. Por lo visto es un héroe callejero que va impartiendo justicia a su modo, disfrazado de Batman.

-¿Saben cómo podemos localizarlo? – dijo Beckett, tras terminar de tragar una patata frita.

-Me han dicho por dónde suele moverse – le dijo su compañero, sujetando un papel con la dirección en la mano.

Kate se levantó rápidamente y dándole un beso a Castle y otro a su hijo, se marchó con sus compañeros. Antes de abandonar la sala, su hijo la detuvo.

-Mamá, no dispares a Batman.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Castle estaba sentado con Jaime a su lado en el sofá. El niño se había negado a irse a la cama hasta que no llegara su madre y saber qué había ocurrido con su superhéroe favorito. Estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no quedarse dormido, cuando por fin llegó su madre.

-¿Mamá, has detenido a Batman? ¿No le has disparado, verdad?

Kate miró a Castle, preguntándole con la mirada qué hacía su hijo todavía despierto. Él le hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que no había podido evitarlo.

La Detective se sentó en el sofá, al lado de su hijo y le cogió la mano.

-Lo hemos detenido.

-¡Pero mamá, Batman no es malo! – dijo Jaime, a quien se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-Cariño, ese hombre que viste, no era Batman, solamente era un hombre disfrazado de Batman – Aquello no pareció tranquilizar al niño, más bien al contrario, así que Castle intervino.

-Seguro que el verdadero Batman ha ayudado a mamá, desde las sombras, a capturar al falso Batman.

Un poco más tranquilo, pero todavía entre sollozos, Castle acostó a su hijo en la cama.

* * *

-Sé que tú no crees en estas cosas, pero Jaime necesita creer que el verdadero Batman está ahí fuera, luchando contra el mal – le dijo el escritor a Beckett, ya en la sala de estar – así que, he encontrado esta capa negra, de un antiguo disfraz y se la voy a dejar a Jaime en el dormitorio, para que crea que el verdadero Batman se la ha traído como regalo por haber ayudado a coger al farsante.

-Qué va, Castle, me parece una idea estupenda – dijo la Detective, acercándose a él – estás hecho todo un padrazo.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a sarux, que me sugirió algo así en un comentario hace ya varios capítulos :)**_

_**Espero que os guste. Estaré sin volver a actualizar hasta el día 30 o 31, supongo. Gracias por los comentarios :D, espero más! **_

* * *

Kate estaba tumbada boca abajo, a punto de quedarse dormida cuando Castle comenzó a hacerle masajes con el dedo sobre la espalda, a modo de corazones. Los labios de Kate se curvaron en una sonrisa y giró la cabeza hacia él, apoyándose sobre su pecho.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No – dijo él, pasando de los masajes de la espalda a su cuello.

-Y… ¿qué tal si quemamos unas pocas calorías antes de dormir? – insinuó ella, pasando su brazo hasta llegar al cuello del escritor.

-No se me ocurriría negarme – dijo él, acercando su boca a la de Kate e inclinándose sobre ella, provocando su risa al chocar con sus labios.

Kate metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del escritor y se la subió lentamente hasta el cuello donde él ayudó a quitársela.

* * *

Mientras tanto, su hijo dormía en su dormitorio cuando una pesadilla lo despertó. Abrió los ojos, asustado, hasta que comprendió que todo había sido un sueño, que aquellos monstruos solo habían sido parte de una pesadilla. Comprobó que su osito de peluche estaba allí, a su lado y lo apretujó contra su pecho. Intentó volver a conciliar el sueño, pero no pudo. La luz que desde el pasillo entraba por la puerta entreabierta de su dormitorio, formaba sombras con algunos objetos, lo que hacía que el pequeño se asustase un poco más.

Un minuto después se armó de valor y se levantó.

-Uno, dos… tres – dijo en un pequeño susurro, antes de posar sus pequeños pies descalzos contra el suelo.

Cruzó corriendo su dormitorio hasta la puerta y una vez allí giro a la derecha, recorriendo el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Desde allí, vislumbró el salón, todo estaba a oscuras. Cerró sus ojos, asustado, pero la idea de que sus padres estaban abajo, en el lado opuesto del salón le ayudó a armarse de nuevo de valor y, apoyándose en el lado de la pared, bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

* * *

Kate y Rick compartían unos momentos de diversión entre risas y no se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de su dormitorio se estaba abriendo. Justo después de que Kate emitiese un gemido, una voz infantil atravesó la habitación e hizo que Castle y Beckett dejasen el asunto a medias y se cubriesen con las sábanas.

-Tengo miedo ¿puedo dormir hoy aquí?

Kate miró a Castle, justo antes de tragar saliva y cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas, avergonzada. El escritor miró a Kate, o la silueta de Kate entre las sábanas, y después a su hijo. Buscó sus pantalones a tientas, en la oscuridad y después de vestirse avanzó hacia su hijo. Mientras tanto, Kate se vistió rápidamente.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo? – preguntó el niño, una vez su padre se hubo agachado a su lado.

-Nada, estábamos…. divirtiéndonos – confesó el escritor.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla cariño? – dijo Kate, antes de que Castle metiese la pata.

El pequeño asintió, mirando el osito de peluche que colgaba de su mano derecha. Castle miró a Beckett y ella asintió.

-Venga, pero solo esta noche eh.

El pequeño sonrió mientras se subía a la cama de sus padres con la ayuda de Castle. Unos minutos después, solamente se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Jaime, ya dormido.

-Castle – susurró Beckett - ¿estás dormido?

-¿Cómo podría? – contestó él, susurrando también.

-Dios, ¡qué vergüenza!

-Tranquila, no se ha enterado de nada. Mañana nos reiremos de esto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente unas fuertes sacudidas en la cama le despertaron. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a su hijo, saltando y riéndose en medio de Castle y ella.

-Jaime, para – le dijo, con una voz todavía ronca.

El niño obedeció a su madre y de un saltó se sentó en la cama, aplastando el brazo de su padre.

-¡Au! – se quejó éste, que también acababa de despertarse.

-Lo siento – dijo el niño, entre risas.

-Jaime, no vuelvas a hacer eso, no vuelvas a saltar en la cama – le advirtió su madre en un tono más serio.

-Pero ¿por qué no? Me estaba divirtiendo.

-Porque la cama no está para eso.

-Pero papá me dijo anoche que vosotros os estabais divirtiendo – alegó el pequeño.

Beckett y Castle se miraron entre ellos y ella le hizo un gesto a él para que le diese alguna explicación a su hijo.

-Eh, bueno…. – comenzó a decir – nosotros nos estábamos divirtiendo, pero no así.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Jaime, interesado.

-Así – dijo Castle, antes de abalanzarse sobre su hijo y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas por la tripa, provocando en él una contagiosa risa.

-¡No! Papá para – decía sin poder parar de reír – para.

Cuando por fin su padre paró, el pequeño se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo. Después, ambos se miraron, cómplices de su secreto y se abalanzaron sobre Kate.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :) Como siempre, espero comentarios/sugerencias/críticas. Gracias por leerme!**_

Jaime estaba tumbado en el suelo del salón, con ciento tres piezas de puzle esparcidas frente a él, esperando a que su padre fuese a ayudarle. El escritor, que estaba terminando de escribir cerró el portátil y, cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras de sí, fue al salón y se sentó junto a su hijo.

Con la caja del puzle delante, para poder visualizar la imagen completa, fueron separando primero las piezas que tenían borde, las de las esquinas y, por último las centrales. Se trataba de un puzle complicado, que Alexis les había enviado para que hagan los dos juntos, una imagen del Golden Gate de San Francisco. Aunque no era un puzle especialmente pensado para niños, no importaba, ya que lo único que importaba al hacer un puzle era encontrar la pieza clave. Tal y como su padre le había enseñado, si encontrabas la pieza clave, las demás venían seguidas.

Al poco rato, la Detective llegó cargada de bolsas. A pesar de que hacer la compra era algo que siempre había detestado y seguiría detestando, se tenían que repartir las tareas entre los dos, le parecía lo justo. Castle se levantó a ayudarla y entre los dos terminaron de colocar la compra.

-Ya llevas más de la mitad – le dijo su madre cuando se agachó a ver el puzle que estaban haciendo.

El niño le mostró una sonrisa. Como a todos los niños, le enorgullecía que le dijesen las cosas que hacía bien.

Mientras el escritor y su hijo terminaban de hacer el puzle, ella se sentó en el sillón a hojear unas revistas.

Veinte minutos después, el puzle estaba casi terminado, así que Castle dejó que su hijo lo terminase solo. Él se levantó y se acercó al sillón, donde estaba Kate, pero ésta no se percató ya que estaba absorta mirando la revista que tenía entre manos. A Castle le entró la curiosidad de qué era lo que la mantenía tan distraída, así que se inclinó para ver mejor la página. Resulta que Kate estaba detenida en una página de moda infantil, más concretamente de bebés.

El escritor se sentó a su lado, hasta que ella se percató de su presencia y giró la cara hacia Castle. Él le sonrió. Ella agachó la cabeza, odiaba que él la conociese tan bien como para saber qué le estaba pasando por su mente, pero al mismo tiempo eso le hizo poder ir al grano.

-Rick, creo que es el momento.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-Sí, a tener otro hijo. Jaime tiene cuatro años, no quiero esperar más tiempo para tener otro.

El escritor se quedó pensativo. Ella alzó una ceja, al ver que no respondía.

-Sólo estaba esperando a que tú estuvieses lista – dijo él – sabes que te daría todos los hijos que me pidas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, a la vez que sus labios adoptaban la forma de una sonrisa.

Ya habían hablado anteriormente del tema, de tener al menos un hijo más y ambos estaban de acuerdo, así que, parecía ser que por fin había llegado el momento.

-Eh, Jaime – le llamó Castle, haciendo que el niño desviase la mirada, que tenía fija en una pieza de puzle, hacia sus padres - ¿te gustaría tener un hermano?

-No sé – contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros - ¿ahora?

-Bueno, más bien, cuando te duermas – dijo Castle entre dientes, ganándose así un codazo por parte de su musa.

-No, ahora no. Dentro de unos meses – le dijo ella.

-Bueno, vale – contestó Jaime, volviendo al puzle.

-Kate, si es niña, me gustaría elegir el nombre – dijo él, en un tono un poco más serio.

-¿Cuál has pensado?

-Quiero que se llame Johanna.

Kate se quedó callada unos segundos, era todo un detalle por parte de Castle querer llamar a su hija como su madre y era algo realmente importante para ella.

-¿Te parece bien? – le preguntó el escritor.

-Sí – contestó ella, mostrando esta vez una sonrisa, aunque todavía llena de sorpresa – Sí, claro que sí Castle.

El escritor se acercó más a ella y le dio un abrazo, al ver que Kate empezaba a emocionarse. Ella le acarició la mejilla con la mano y acercó sus labios a los del escritor. Nunca dejaría de pensar en la suerte que tenía de tenerlo a su lado.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis! **_

_**Este capítulo es un poquito más largo, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Como siempre, espero comentarios/sugerencias/críticas.. **_

Rick estaba sentado sobre el borde de la cama. Movía las manos, entrelazando sus dedos nerviosamente. Por fin Kate salió del cuarto de baño. Llevaba el predictor en la mano. Castle se levantó y ella se acercó a él, también estaba nerviosa.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó él.

-Hay que esperar unos minutos.

Él le agarró la mano y Kate entrelazó sus dedos, apretando la mano del escritor con fuerza.

-Castle, ¿y si el resultado es negativo?

-Seguiremos intentándolo – Ella bajó la cabeza, estaba algo asustada – Venga, si sabes que estás deseando que sigamos intentándolo – dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Kate sonrió. Admiraba la capacidad que tenía Castle de hacerla sonreír en cualquier momento.

Cuando volvió a mirar el predictor, éste ya marcaba el resultado de la prueba.

-Castle – dijo ella, agarrándole un brazo.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó, nervioso - ¿Negativo?

Ella le miró, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

-Es rosa, Castle… ¡estoy embarazada! – su voz se quebró al final de la frase debido a la emoción.

Castle comenzó a reírse por la enorme alegría que le producía la nueva noticia y abrazó a Kate fuertemente, elevándola por el aire al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo. Ella le agarró la barbilla con las manos y besó sus labios al mismo tiempo que mostraba una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Vamos a ser padres – dijo él.

-Otra vez – concluyó ella.

* * *

_**Tres meses más tarde **_

Tras salir de un interrogatorio, Beckett recibió una llamada de teléfono del despacho de dirección del colegio de Jaime. Al parecer, su hijo había tenido una pelea con otro niño de su clase.

-Eh, Ryan, ¿te puedes ocupar tú de ella? – dijo, refiriéndose a la sospechosa que acababa de interrogar – tengo que ir al colegio de Jaime.

-Claro, pero ¿es que ha ocurrido algo? – contestó su compañero, preocupándose.

-Al parecer Jaime se ha peleado con otro niño, no sé qué ha podido ocurrir.

-Ve sin problemas, yo me ocupo.

-Gracias Ryan – dijo, pasándole una mano por el hombro a su compañero.

La Detective llegó al colegio de su hijo lo más rápido que pudo, intentando evitar el denso tráfico que a esas horas azotaba la ciudad. Castle había viajado dos días antes a Londres para presentar su nuevo libro, así que ella sola se tendría que hacer cargo de la situación. Se preguntaba por qué su hijo habría discutido con otro niño; en el tiempo que llevaba en el colegio nunca había tenido este tipo de problemas.

Cuando cruzó las puertas que daban acceso al pasillo de dirección, se encontró a Jaime sentado en un banco del pasillo, a su lado estaba Hugo, un niño con el que Jaime siempre se había llevado bien.

Al acercarse a su hijo, éste no alzó la cabeza y siguió con su postura encorvada hacia abajo, mirando cómo sus pies colgaban del banco.

-¿Cariño, qué ha pasado? – le preguntó ella, acariciándole la mejilla después de agacharse frente a él. Su hijo no le contestó.

-No me ha dejado las pinturas y me ha pegado – contestó Hugo, a su lado, al ver que Jaime no respondía.

-¡No es verdad! – gritó Jaime a su amigo.

-Eh, eh, ya vale – dijo Kate, intentando poner un poco de paz – no tenéis que pelearos.

-Pero me ha hecho sangre – dijo Hugo, mostrándole a Kate su brazo extendido, con lo que parecía un arañazo.

-Jaime, ¿es cierto eso? – preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Él no contestó y agachó la cabeza, apretando fuertemente los labios, enfadado. En ese momento, una mujer rubia, con falda gris hasta las rodillas y una blusa de color beige, con toda la pinta de ejecutiva, apareció por las mismas puertas por las que antes había entrado Kate.

-Buenos días – dijo saludando a Kate y extendiéndole la mano – soy Amanda, la madre de Hugo.

-Yo soy Kate – dijo ella, devolviéndole el saludo.

-La madre de Jaime, imagino – dijo la mujer, mientras besaba la frente de su hijo.

-Así es - contestó ella – Parece que han tenido una pequeña pelea.

La puerta del despacho de dirección se abrió y frente a ellas apareció el director del colegio, el señor Martin Deank, junto con Shelly, la profesora de los niños. Tras los correspondientes saludos, ambas madres pasaron al amplio despacho, con muebles de roble y sillones de cuero. Aquello no hacía más que recordar a Kate la apuesta que perdió ante Castle y por la cual llevaban a su hijo a un colegio que ella consideraba para _niños pijos_.

Martin y Shelly explicaron a Kate y Amanda lo que había ocurrido con sus hijos. Al parecer, la profesora les mandó hacer un dibujo del fin de semana y cuando Hugo fue a pedirle una pintura a Jaime, éste no se la quiso dejar y le arañó en el brazo a su compañero, que trató de defenderse, pegándole una patada a Jaime.

-Es algo que me ha extrañado profundamente porque precisamente Jaime está siempre dispuesto a compartir con los demás niños de la clase – dijo la profesora, dirigiéndose hacia Kate.

-Sí, yo tampoco entiendo qué ha podido ocurrir, él no suele comportarse así – dijo la Detective, aunque tenía sus sospechas del motivo por el cual su hijo había actuado así – Hablaré con él.

Cuando Amanda y Kate salieron al pasillo, los niños seguían sentados uno en cada esquina del banco. Las dos madres se despidieron disculpándose por lo sucedido.

* * *

Tras llegar a casa, Kate se sentó frente a su hijo, en el salón.

-¿Por qué no has compartido las pinturas con Hugo? – preguntó Kate, seria.

-Las tenía yo – dijo su hijo, todavía enfadado.

-Jaime – Kate le habló esta vez con un tono de voz más suave - ¿es porque vas a tener un hermanito? – Los ojos de Jaime comenzaron a brillar, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar – No quieres compartir tus cosas con él.

Kate conocía a su hijo lo suficiente como para saber qué le estaba ocurriendo. Aquello y su gran habilidad para interrogar sospechosos le hicieron dar en el clavo.

Jaime se bajó del sofá y se escapó corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre. La Detective fue tras él y lo encontró escondido bajo el escritorio de Castle, llorando. Se agachó junto a él y se sentó a su lado.

-No quiero darle mis juguetes – dijo Jaime, entre sollozos.

-No vas a tener que darle tus juguetes. Tus juguetes son tuyos y el bebé tendrá los suyos – le aclaró su madre, utilizando un tono suave en todo momento – Pero tendréis que compartirlos.

Jaime seguía llorando. Algo le decía a Kate que no era solamente por compartir sus juguetes.

-¿Es porque crees que vamos a querer más al bebé? – le preguntó Kate, atrayendo a su hijo hacia sí para abrazarlo.

El niño se abrazó a ella mientras su llanto aumentaba.

-Cielo, papá y yo te vamos a seguir queriendo igual.

-Pero…. – Sus palabras se entrecortaron debido a los sollozos, así que su madre trató de tranquilizarlo, frotándole la espalda - Un niño mayor en el recreo – prosiguió él - me ha dicho que sus papás quieren más a su hermano pequeño.

-Pues ese niño te ha mentido – Jaime alzó la cabeza, mirando a su madre. Sus sollozos iban cesando - ¿Tú a quién quieres más, a papá o a mí?

El niño se quedó callado unos segundos, hasta dar con la respuesta.

-A los dos igual – dijo, casi en un susurro.

-Y nosotros te querremos a ti igual que tu hermano o hermana - le dijo ella, antes de abrazar a su hijo de nuevo, éste parecía haberse quedado más tranquilo – Pero tienes que prometerme que no te volverás a pelear con ningún niño de nuevo, y compartirás con ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo – dijo el niño, enredando el dedo meñique con el de su madre. Ésta sonrió.

-Ven, te enseñaré una cosa – dijo ella, levantándose.

El día anterior Kate había tenido cita con el ginecólogo, era la segunda ecografía, pero esta vez se apreciaba mejor al bebé. La Detective todavía no se la había enseñado a su hijo porque pensaba esperar a que estuviese Castle también, pero dado este pequeño imprevisto decidió mostrársela.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Ella sacó la fotografía de su bolso, cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde lo sentó en sus rodillas.

-Mira, es el bebé – le dijo, mostrándole la fotografía.

-¿Esto es el bebé? – dijo el niño, acercándose la fotografía a los ojos para apreciarlo mejor.

-Sí – dijo ella, entre risas.

Kate le explicó a su hijo dónde estaba la cara y las demás partes del cuerpo del bebé mientras él seguía la explicación con atención.

-¿Ahora nos está escuchando? – preguntó Jaime.

-Sí – le contestó ella, llevándose una mano a la tripa.

-Seguro que echa de menos a papá ¿a que sí?

-Sí, seguro que sí ¿tú lo echas de menos?

-Muchísimo – dijo él, de manera exagerada.

En aquel momento, como si se tratara de una conexión telepática, el teléfono móvil de Beckett sonó, era él. Kate puso el manos libres y estuvieron hablando un buen rato con el escritor, sin contarle lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Jaime, pues prefería hacerlo en persona. Castle les contó que su vuelo se había retrasado unas horas, así que volvería un poco más tarde.

* * *

La Detective tenía que volver a la comisaría, así que Martha fue al loft para quedarse al cuidado de su nieto.

-Le he dejado la merienda preparada, en el frigorífico – le dijo a la actriz – son frutas. Si pasa cualquier cosa llámame al móvil.

-Tranquila querida, ve tranquila.

-Siento que te tengas que quedar cuidándole Martha.

-No permito que te disculpes por eso. Sabes que estoy encantada de quedarme con él, al igual que estaré encantada de quedarme con el que viene – dijo, mirando la tripa de la Detective.

-Gracias Martha – dijo Kate, sonriéndole.

Se despidió de su hijo, que estaba formando un castillo de lego en el suelo y se marchó a la comisaría.

Tuvo que retrasarse más de lo previsto en la doce, así que para cuando volvió Jaime ya estaba bañado y cenado. Estaba un poco de morros porque no le gustaba la cena que le había preparado su abuela.

-De tal palo, tal astilla – dijo Martha, refiriéndose al escritor.

Cuando la actriz se marchó, Kate subió a acostar a Jaime. Éste se acostó de mala gana, ya que quería esperar a su padre despierto. Kate le dejó la lamparita encendida y bajó sin hacer ruido. Miró una vez más la fotografía de la ecografía de su bebé y la guardó en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Al deshacer la cama, un fuerte olor a Rick invadió el dormitorio. Se suele decir que las embarazadas perciben mejor los olores, sea como sea, aquella sensación le hizo echar más de menos al escritor así que se tumbó en el lado de la cama que él solía ocupar. Dejó que su olor la invadiese y se imaginó que él estaba allí, con ella, abrazándola.

* * *

Unas horas después, un ruido le despertó. Intentó adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación, lo cual no le costó mucho ya que la puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta y dejaba traspasar la luz de alguna lámpara del salón encendida.

-Lo siento.

Entonces Beckett lo vio. Era Castle, que había tropezado con la esquina de la cama.

-Ey – le saludó ella, con una sonrisa.

Castle dejó el bolso que llevaba con ropa en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, y se tumbó al lado de Kate.

-Te he echado de menos – le dijo, acercándose a su boca para besarla – y tú a mí, ¿me has echado de menos?

-Mucho – dijo ella, separándose de sus labios para poder responder – Mm, espera, tengo que enseñarte algo.

Se giró para acceder al cajón de la mesita de noche, cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en el lado de él.

-¿Puedes abrir mi cajón y coger el sobre que hay?

El escritor se giró hacia el otro lado y abrió el cajón, siguiendo los pasos que la Detective le había indicado y le entregó el sobre a ella. Kate encendió la lámpara antes de abrir el sobre y entregarle la fotografía al escritor.

-Es… perfecto – dijo él, observando la fotografía con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro – o bueno, o perfecta.

Después de observarla durante cinco minutos o más, volvió a dejar la fotografía en la mesilla y se giró hacia Kate. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano, justo antes de invadir sus labios. Ella le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos, atrayéndolo todavía más hacia sí. El escritor bajó sus manos hasta el borde de la camiseta de ella y la alzó despacio, sin separar sus labios de los de ella, acariciando su vientre, cada vez más abultado, e intentaron aprovechar los tres días que habían estado sin verse.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Esta vez va a ir un poco más rápido de lo que fue la otra vez, por no meter otra vez todo el rollo de Kate embarazada y que no resulte repetitivo. Este capítulo es un poquito largo, pero yo creo que interesante. Espero que os guste.**_

_**Una vez más os agradezco los comentarios que me dejáis y os agradezco una y mil veces que leáis el fic, me alegra saber que está gustando. **_

_***** He hecho un fan art sobre mi propio fic, si lo queréis ver (recomiendo que sea después de leer este capítulo, no antes) lo voy a subir a mi tweet ( berta_always) así que en mi imágenes lo encontraréis. **_

* * *

-¿Seguro que quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos e ir otro fin de semana – dijo Castle, mientras cerraba el equipaje.

Ambos iban a pasar un fin de semana con Jaime a las afueras de la ciudad, en la cabaña del padre de Kate. Sin embargo, Castle no estaba muy seguro de ello, ya que a Kate le quedaban tan solo tres semanas para dar a luz.

-Castle, te he dicho que estoy bien, el bebé no va a venir hasta dentro de tres semanas y después nos será difícil encontrar otro fin de semana.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde llegaban a la cabaña del padre de Beckett, un lugar apartado en las montañas, rodeado de árboles y un pequeño lago cerca de la casa. Ya habían estado varias veces allí con Jaime, por lo general hacían acampadas a la orilla del lago por la noche, pero esta vez, con Kate en ese estado, dormirían dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Podemos ir a bañarnos al lago? – preguntó Jaime al poco de llegar.

Aquella era una de las partes que más le gustaba al pequeño de ir allí. Ir al lago y bañarse con sus padres.

-Claro, ven cariño que te ponga el bañador – le dijo Kate – sube a la cama.

El niño subió a la cama, se quitó la ropa y con la ayuda de su madre se puso el bañador.

-¿Ya podemos ir? – preguntó Jaime, impaciente.

-Todavía no. Tengo que darte crema para el sol.

-Kate, ¿prefieres quedarte a descansar? Jaime y yo podemos ir solos.

Ella sonrió. Le encantaba que Castle se preocupase por su estado, aunque a veces resultase agobiante que lo hiciese a cada momento.

-Castle, me apetece ir – Antes de que el escritor pudiese alegar algo más, ella continuó – Me sentaré a la sombra mientras vosotros os bañáis, estaré bien.

Tal y como había dicho, la Detective se sentó en un banco que había bajo un roble, desde donde se veía el pequeño embarcadero del lago.

-¿Preparado? – preguntó Castle a su hijo.

-¡Si! Una, dos…

-¡Tres! – gritaron los dos al unísono antes de tirarse al agua.

Tras estar chapoteando un rato, Jaime salió a la superficie para tirarse varias veces a los brazos de su padre.

Minutos más tarde, todavía desde el agua, Castle vio cómo Kate cambiaba de postura varias veces o se levantaba para volver a sentarse al poco tiempo.

-Vamos Jaime, ya llevamos mucho rato en el agua.

-¡Papá!, pero yo no quiero salir – se quejó él.

-Escucha, mamá está cansada – le dijo él, mirando a Kate – y enseguida va a ser la hora de cenar e ir a dormir. Tenemos mañana todo el día para bañarnos, ¿vale?

-Joo – se volvió a quejar el pequeño, accediendo esta vez.

Castle subió a su hijo al embarcadero y después subió él, pero antes de que el escritor pudiese prevenir a su hijo, éste ya había echado a correr hacia su madre.

-¡Jaime, no vayas descalzo!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su hijo ya había empezado a cojear del pie izquierdo. Kate salió a su encuentro y lo acompañó hasta el banco en el que había estado sentada ella, para poder ver mejor el pie de su hijo.

-Ahhh mamá, me escuece – se quejó el niño, con varias lágrimas resbalándole por la mejilla.

-Te has clavado algunas piedras.

-Jaime, no puedes ir descalzo – le riñó su padre, alzando las chanclas del pequeño en la mano.

-Será mejor que vayamos dentro – sugirió Kate – hay que lavar la herida antes de curarla.

Con Jaime colgado a la espalda de su padre y Kate agarrada a su brazo, los tres llegaron a la cabaña. Una vez allí, Castle llevó a su hijo al cuarto de baño, donde se disponía a curarle, pero el niño prefirió que fuese su madre la que le curase.

-Jaime, mamá no puede agacharse para curarte – le dijo Castle, quien comenzaba a perder los nervios.

-Pero tú me haces daño – dijo el niño, entre sollozos – yo quiero que me cure mamá.

Sin ganas de discutir con él, Castle cogió a su hijo en brazos y salió del cuarto de baño en busca de Kate, a quien la encontraron sentada en el sofá.

-Ves, tu madre está cansada, Jameson.

-¿Qué ocurre? – dijo ésta al escuchar el tono enfadado de Rick.

-No quiere que yo le cure, quiere que lo hagas tú.

La Detective puso los ojos en blanco y después hizo un gesto a Castle con la mano para que sentase a su hijo a su lado y así poder curarle.

-Iré a cambiarme de ropa mientras tanto – dijo el escritor.

-Tienes que dejar que te cure papá – le dijo Kate a su hijo, una vez que Castle hubo salido del salón.

-Pero es que me gusta más cómo me curas tú ¿Papá se ha enfadado?

-Sí, un poquito – le dijo ella mientras colocaba una tirita en el pie de Jaime.

Cuando el escritor salió del cuarto de baño, su hijo corrió hacia él cojeando exageradamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Kate, con los brazos cruzados, observaba la escena desde el regazo de la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Perdón – dijo Jaime casi en un susurro – La próxima dejaré que me cures tú.

* * *

Mientras el escritor recogía la mesa después de haber cenado, Kate, que quería estirar las piernas, salió con su hijo a cazar insectos. Aunque la aventura no duró mucho ya que pronto comenzó a llover. A pesar de ese pequeño incidente, Jaime estaba contento por haber podido coger un par de hormigas, a las que tenía encerradas en un bote de cristal.

El niño no tardó en decir que tenía sueño, lo cual era una clara evidencia de que estaba realmente cansado, así que Castle lo llevó a la cama. Cinco minutos después solo se escuchaba su respiración lenta y acompasada.

Cuando Castle volvió al salón, Kate estaba poniendo un cubo en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Tras hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para agacharse, se llevó una mano a la tripa. Castle corrió a su lado.

-Estoy bien – dijo ella, intentando forzar una sonrisa. La verdad era que estaba realmente cansada, pero no quería desperdiciar aquel fin de semana – Estaba colocando este cubo aquí. El tejado lleva años sin arreglar y se estaba filtrando un poco el agua.

-Kate, no sé si ha sido buena idea haber venido. Si estás muy cansada, nos volvemos a la ciudad.

-Castle, estoy bien, de verdad.

El escritor torció el gesto. Miraba a la Detective con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Te lo prometo – le dijo ella, tratando de convencerlo.

-Es que… tengo un presentimiento - dijo él, mirándole a los ojos – creo que no deberíamos haber venido.

-Castle – dijo ella, esta vez en un tono más suave y cogiéndole su mano, para intentar tranquilizarle - que estoy bien, en serio. Solamente un poco cansada, nada que no sea normal.

Justo después un relámpago iluminó el salón.

-Anda, vamos a dormir – dijo ella. Intentando olvidar el tema.

Castle, aunque no más tranquilo, le hizo caso y ambos fueron a descansar.

Durante la noche Kate se despertó varias veces por las patadas que el bebé le estaba dando, aunque el escritor dormía plácidamente, ajeno a las patadas del bebé y a la fuerte tormenta que estaba teniendo lugar fuera. Y por supuesto, Kate prefirió no decirle nada, ya que decírselo significaría desatar por completo el caos y no habría forma de convencerlo de no volver a la ciudad.

* * *

La tormenta duró toda la mañana y parecía que también iba a durar toda la tarde del día siguiente, por lo tanto, no tuvieron otra opción que rescatar algunos juegos de mesa de lo alto de un viejo armario del salón para que Jaime estuviese entretenido. Entre los pocos juegos que había se encontraban una baraja de cartas a la cual le faltaban la mitad de cartas; un juego de adivinanzas y un tablero de parchís con sus correspondientes fichas. Al final de la tarde, Jaime ya estaba aburrido de todos ellos y se posó junto a la ventana, con la esperanza de que la lluvia parase. Pero la tormenta no cesó.

Kate, se movió incómoda en el sofá.

-¿Mamá, estás bien? – dijo Jaime, acercándose a su madre. Al fin y al cabo, había heredado de su padre esa gran preocupación por las personas a las que quería.

Ella trató de ponerle una de sus mejores sonrisas, aunque le había dado un fuerte dolor en la tripa. Sin decir nada, Jaime se dirigió a la cocina. Kate hubiese preferido no decir nada, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Jaime volvió acompañado de su padre.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – mintió ella – es solo que quiero levantarme para ir al baño ¿me puedes ayudar? – dijo, tendiéndole una mano.

-No seas tan cabezona – le dijo él, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – Sigo pensando que no deberíamos haber venido este fin de semana.

La Detective se calló, pues en ese momento ella también lo pensaba.

Cuando salió del baño, su hijo estaba ayudando a Castle a llevar un vaso de zumo a la mesa del salón, mientras el escritor llevaba los otros dos.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo él, tras haber dejado los zumos, dirigiéndose rápidamente al lado de ella.

La Detective se había apoyado en la pared del pasillo después de haber salido del baño.

-No me encuentro bien – dijo, en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Vamos. Te ayudo a que te sientes en el sofá mientras preparo los bolsos. Nos vamos.

Castle le pasó un brazo por la espalda y ella apoyó parte de su peso en el costado del escritor. Estaban a punto de llegar al salón cuando un líquido comenzó a chorrear por las piernas de Kate, empapando todo el suelo.

-Kate, dime que te has hecho pis encima – dijo el escritor, esperando que aquello no fuese lo que creía que era.

-Acabo de romper aguas – dijo ella, asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

-Vale. No hay tiempo de hacer las maletas ahora, nos vamos al hospital.

Jaime salió al pasillo tras escuchar los gritos de su padre.

-Jaime, el bebé va a nacer, tenemos que irnos ahora al hospital – el niño miraba a su madre, entre asustado y nervioso por la situación, mientras su padre le explicaba lo que iban a hacer – Voy a ir hasta el coche con mamá y luego vengo a por ti, ¿vale? Tú quédate esperándome en el porche, está lloviendo y no tenemos paraguas.

Castle cogió una chaqueta con capucha y Kate se la puso, para evitar mojarse tanto, aunque cuando salieron fuera el agua caía a cántaros y la capucha le sirvió de poco ya que llegó al coche empapada. En cuanto ésta estuvo dentro, Castle corrió hacia el porche a por su hijo, lo cogió en brazos e intentó taparlo todo lo que pudo de la lluvia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó a Kate una vez estaban los tres montados en el coche.

Pero cuando se volvió lo pudo comprobar por sí mismo. Kate se estaba retorciendo de dolor en los asientos traseros. A su lado, Jaime le miraba, asustado.

-Castle date prisa – le suplicó Kate, entre dientes.

-¡Mamá! – el niño, asustado cogió la mano de su madre.

Castle arrancó el coche e intentó echar marcha atrás para poder colocar el vehículo en la carretera, pero debido a la lluvia se había formado un charco de barro alrededor de los neumáticos y no conseguía dar marcha atrás. El escritor comenzó a soltar juramentos.

-Ahora no, venga.

-Castle, déjalo, llama a una ambulancia por favor – le suplicó ella.

Castle cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó el 911, pero cuando se acercó el teléfono a la oreja, éste comunicaba. El escritor volvió a mirar el móvil y descubrió que no tenía cobertura. Tal y cómo él había supuesto, su presentimiento se estaba cumpliendo. Por si se trataba de un error, intentó volver a llamar, pero nada.

-Eh… Kate, ¿me dejas tu móvil?

-Castle ¿qué pasa?

-Me gustaría decirte cualquier otra cosa, pero… no hay cobertura. No podemos llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡Castle! – gritó ella. En realidad él no tenía la culpa, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Solo déjame tu móvil, quizás el tuyo tenga cobertura.

Después de comprobar que ninguno de los dos teléfonos tenía cobertura y que de ninguna manera iban a poder salir de allí con el coche, la mejor opción era volver a entrar a la cabaña para que Kate se pudiese acomodar, al menos antes de encontrar otra opción.

-Kate, ¿a cuánto está la cabaña más cercana? – preguntó Castle, una vez estaban dentro.

-A unos quince quilómetros bosque arriba, no lo sé Castle, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

El escritor volvió a comprobar la cobertura en sus teléfonos, sin resultados.

-Richard Castle – dijo ella, agarrándole del brazo – estamos en mitad de una tormenta, en las montañas, lejos de la ciudad, no podemos mover el vehículo ni tenemos cobertura, así que deja de buscar alternativas, no las hay. El bebé vine ya – al terminar de hablar, Kate tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas.

La mirada asustada de la Detective se cruzó con los ojos del escritor, que comenzaron a mostrar también cierto miedo, cuando fue asimilando la realidad de la situación.

-Está bien, está bien, – dijo, él, agarrando la mano de la Detective – Mírame – le dijo, posando su otra mano en la barbilla de Kate – todo va a salir bien – dijo, resaltando la palabra _todo_.

En ese momento una pequeña mano tocó la cara de Kate. Era Jaime, que hasta entonces había estado en el salón, viendo cómo sus padres perdían los nervios ante lo que se les avecinaba.

-Mamá, tengo miedo – El labio inferior le temblaba, el pobre estaba muy asustado y las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos azules. La idea de que algo le pudiese suceder a su madre le aterraba.

-Eh, no pasa nada – le dijo Castle, tratando de tranquilizarlo – El bebé va a nacer y necesito que me ayudes, ¿vale?

Jaime asintió. Las lágrimas, hasta entonces contenidas, comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Pero no puedes tener miedo ahora. Necesito que seas valiente, para que ayudes a mamá. Ahora ve al baño, abre el armario que hay al lado de la puerta, coge todas las toallas que encuentres y llévalas al dormitorio.

Jaime salió corriendo al cuarto de baño a por lo que su padre le había pedido. Mientras tanto, Castle cogió a Kate por la espalda con una mano y con otra por la flexión de las piernas y la llevó al dormitorio.

Lágrimas ardientes de dolor caían por el rostro de Kate, que apretó fuertemente sus puños, agarrando las mantas de la cama.

-Castle, ya viene – gritó, antes de coger aire, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.

El escritor corrió al cuarto de baño, donde su hijo salía con unas cuantas toallas en los brazos.

-Muy bien. Llévalas y trata de tranquilizar a mamá – dijo Castle, mientras cogía un barreño y lo llenaba de agua. Después, se lavó las manos varias veces.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Jaime había colocado varios cojines, seguramente a petición de Kate, detrás de la espalda de su madre, lo cual le proporcionaba algo de comodidad. Castle cogió una de las toallas que Jaime había cogido y la mojó en agua, después se la dio a su hijo.

-Frótale despacio a mamá en la cara con ella.

Jaime obedeció. Estaba demasiado asustado como para desobedecer o quizás era realmente consciente de lo peligroso de la situación. Sea como sea, no estaba siendo ningún estorbo y podría mantener a Kate en calma un poco más.

El escritor cogió una sábana del armario y la puso sobre las piernas de Kate.

-Vale, ahora necesito que empujes, fuertemente – Por suerte había asistido al parto de sus dos primeros hijos y no le pillaba por sorpresa, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación esta vez y dejando a un lado que esta vez, él ejercería de médico.

La Detective cogió aire, agarró con fuerza las mantas y empujó, al mismo tiempo que chillaba. Jaime, a su lado, miraba cómo su madre lloraba de dolor; las lágrimas volvieron a azotarle los ojos, pero aquella vez no emitió ningún sollozo, por el contrario, volvió a mojar la toalla en agua y se la pasó a su madre por la frente.

Tras varios esfuerzos empujando, Castle pudo ver que aquel parto iba a ser mucho más rápido que el de Jaime. La cabeza del bebé comenzaba a asomar.

En ese momento se escuchó el estruendo de un fuerte trueno, asustando todavía más a Jaime.

-Lo veo, Kate, lo estoy viendo, empuja un poco más.

Esta vez, ella volvió a empujar con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz.

-Una vez más – gritó Castle.

Ella volvió a hacer el esfuerzo una vez más, intentando sacar todavía más fuerzas.

Castle agarró suavemente la cabeza de su bebé y tiró despacio hasta que pudo agarrar sus hombros y tirar un poco más hasta que al fin consiguió sacarlo del todo.

-¿Rick? – dijo Kate, asustada, al ver que el bebé no lloraba - ¡Rick, qué le ocurre!

Castle colocó al bebé boca abajo, de la misma manera que había visto hacer a los médicos anteriormente, hasta que el bebé reaccionó y comenzó a llorar. Kate suspiró, aliviada.

-Es una niña – comentó el escritor, con una carcajada de alegría. El escritor lloraba de alegría, acababa de traer a su hija al mundo.

Kate, por su parte, comenzó a sollozar. En realidad lloraba por la enorme alegría que sentía en esos momentos.

Castle cogió una toalla y envolvió al bebé. Kate, se inclinó un poco y Castle le acercó a su hija, para que pudiese cogerla en brazos. La niña todavía lloraba. Kate la cogió en brazos y le dio un beso, mientras la arrimaba a ella para darle calor.

-Johanna – susurró antes de volver a besar sus labios.

El niño se inclinó, para poder verla mejor y miró a su madre, el miedo de ella había desaparecido, así que él también comenzó a tranquilizarse. Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla también a él.

Justo en ese momento, un teléfono móvil sonó y Castle salió corriendo al salón, donde los habían dejado antes. Había vuelto la cobertura. Era el móvil de Kate, el nombre de Jim aparecía en la pantalla.

-Jim, qué momento tan oportuno. Necesitamos ayuda.

_**Sobra decir que se agradecen los comentarios, críticas o sugerencias que queráis hacer. La mayoría de los que leéis los fics no comentáis y de verdad que para la persona que los escribe se agradece mucho ya que anima a continuar y/o mejorar. Yo personalmente estoy muy contenta con los comentarios que recibo, pero en general os animo a dejarlos en todos los fics que leáis :**_)


	30. Chapter 30

**_Wow! Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior, me alegra mucho saber que gustó y que os está gustando la historia en general. Creo que alguna vez lo he dicho, estoy abierta a sugerencias si os gustaría que pasase algo en especial, o que alguno de los personajes aparezca más o algo, me lo podéis sugerir :) _**

**_Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste igualmente, como ya dije salto algunos meses por no repetir cosas que ya puse con Jaime._**

* * *

**Seis meses después.**

Sus grandes y claros ojos azules se cerraron por completo mientras continuaba succionando el chupete. Con cuidado, Kate la acostó en la cuna, subiendo después lo barrotes de ésta. Encendió el intercomunicador de bebés y salió del dormitorio, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Bajó las escaleras casi a tientas, pues el salón estaba casi por completo a oscuras. La Detective comprendió el motivo de dicha oscuridad cuando una luz de color verde llamó su atención detrás del sofá. Jaime y Castle estaban jugando al láser tag. Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en el primer escalón, para no entorpecer el juego de sus chicos cruzando el salón en ese momento.

El escritor salió sigilosamente de detrás de una de las columnas del salón y avanzó hacia el sofá, por detrás del cual se reflejaba un haz de luz verde. Cuando fijó la vista en aquel punto pudo apreciar también un pequeño zapato que sobresalía por la esquina del sofá.

Hizo un movimiento rápido y disparó su pistola, creyendo que había alcanzado a su hijo, sin embargo no fue así. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su hijo apareció de un salto al otro extremo del sofá y disparó al escritor, apagando así la luz azul de su chaleco. El niño había puesto un muñeco con una luz verde, igual que la de su chaleco, detrás del sofá y junto a éste había dejado uno de sus zapatos, para despistar así a su padre.

-¡He ganado! ¡Iujuuu! – dijo Jaime, subiéndose al sillón y comenzando a saltar.

-¿Cómo has podido engañarme de esa manera? – gritó Castle, ofendido y asombrado al mismo tiempo por la estrategia de su hijo – Has tenido un buen profesor, supongo – dijo, intentando atribuirse los méritos.

Jaime comenzó a reírse sin dejar de saltar, pero un llanto, a través del intercomunicador de bebés que Kate sostenía en la mano, le hizo parar.

-Genial, habéis despertado a Johanna – les dijo Kate, subiendo de nuevo las escaleras hasta el piso superior.

La pequeña Johanna estaba sufriendo la aparición de su primer diente, lo cual le había producido incluso un poco de fiebre. La Detective cogió a su hija en brazos y bajó con ella al salón. La pequeña continuaba llorando.

-Castle, ¿puedes traer su mordedor?

La niña se había metido una mano en la boca y se la estaba llenando de babas. Su padre cogió del frigorífico el mordedor de Johanna y se lo acercó. Ayudó a su hija a cogerlo con la mano y ésta se lo llevó rápidamente a la boca, aliviando así su dolor.

Jaime se acercó a su hermana y le agarró el brazo que tenía libre, comenzando a acariciar con él la propia cara de Johanna mientras la niña reía a carcajadas ante las tonterías de su hermano, provocando a la vez una sonrisa en la cara de la Detective y el escritor.

-¡Papá! ¿Podemos hacer _chocotillas_? – dijo éste, una vez hubo terminado de jugar con su hermana.

-Me parece una idea estupenda – contestó él.

-¿_Chocotillas_, para cenar? – les dijo Kate, alzando una ceja.

Castle y su hijo se volvieron hacia ella poniéndole morritos y agrandando los ojos.

-Está bien – dijo ella, al fin – pero antes hay que ir a bañar.

-¿Me puedo bañar con Johi? – dijo Jaime. Johi era la forma cariñosa que él utilizaba para llamar a su hermana.

A Castle y a Kate les pareció una buena idea. Johanna estaba teniendo un mal día por culpa de los dientes y no le iban a negar ese pequeño momento de diversión con su hermano. Para más seguridad de la pequeña, Kate se metió con ellos en la bañera. Jaime estuvo jugando con la espuma, poniéndose barba y poniéndole pelo a su hermana, que disfrutaba enormemente chapoteando y salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

* * *

Cuando salieron, Castle se ocupó de secar y ayudar a vestir a Jaime, para después ir a hacer las _chocotillas_.

-¿Por qué a mamá no le gustan las _chocotillas_? – le preguntó su hijo.

-Nosotros somos los únicos que sabemos apreciar el delicioso sabor de esta maravilla – le dijo Castle a su hijo, guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, después de vestirse ella, Kate se ocupó de vestir y secar a Johanna. La pequeña, a pesar del dolor en la boca, sonreía con cada cosa que su madre le decía de manera cariñosa. Después de vestirla, bajó a la cocina y le hizo un biberón.

-Castle, Jaime acaba de bañarse y ya tiene el pelo manchado de chocolate – le riñó ella al escritor.

-Ahora se lo limpio. Me está ayudando a cocinar, se tiene que manchar – dijo él, excusándose.

Después de darle el biberón a Johanna, se quedó dormida en los brazos de su madre, así que ésta la llevó a la cuna. Por su parte, Castle y Jaime terminaron de hacer la cena y esperaron a su madre para cenar los tres juntos.

* * *

Apenas llevaban una hora dormidos cuando un llanto les despertó a través del interfono. Kate se iba a levantar, cuando el escritor le frenó.

-Shh, yo me ocupo.

El escritor bajó con su hija al salón, para no despertar a Jaime, y estuvo paseando de un lado a otro de la gran sala con su hija en brazos. Johanna no parecía tener ganas de dormir, de hecho tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Castle la miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. La pequeña Johanna guardaba un gran parecido con su musa, a pesar de aquellos ojos azules, que era una de las pocas cosas que había heredado de él. Su hijo, sin embargo, con el paso de los años había ganado más parecido con su padre. Su madre le decía que era la viva imagen de él mismo de pequeño.

Finalmente decidió sentarse con Johanna en el sofá y le contó la historia de cómo vino al mundo, dramatizando cada momento de la historia, como buen escritor que era. Mientras tanto, el bebé continuaba moviendo su chupete dentro de su boca, con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

La luz de la mañana que entraba a través de las cortinas del dormitorio la despertó. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, las seis y media. Como hasta las siete no tenía que levantarse, decidió intentar dormir un rato más, pero pronto se dio cuenta del vacío que había tras su espalda. Se giró y comprobó que el lado derecho de la cama, que el escritor solía ocupar, estaba vacío.

Recordó que la noche anterior, Johanna comenzó a llorar y fue él quien se ocupó de ello. Comprobó el intercomunicador de bebés, pero la cuna estaba vacía. Se puso sus zapatillas de estar por casa y decidió salir en busca de ambos.

No tardó en encontrar la respuesta, nada más llegar al salón. El escritor estaba sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza hacia atrás y ladeada un poco hacia la izquierda. Johanna dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Su chupete se le había caído mientras dormía y reposaba entre las mantas en las que estaba envuelta. Kate no pudo evitar reírse al ver la imagen y al ver cómo, además, a los dos les resbalaba un rastro de baba.

Intentando ser sigilosa, Kate volvió al dormitorio, cogió su teléfono móvil y volvió al salón. Todavía sonriendo, les sacó una fotografía. El flash despertó al escritor.

Kate cogió un pañuelo y le limpió la baba al todavía confuso de Castle. Después se la limpió a su hija, que continuaba dormida.

-¿Cuánto rato lleváis aquí? – le preguntó Kate.

-No lo sé – contestó él – cuando por fin se quedó dormida, no quise moverla por si volvía a despertarse. Creo que no siento los brazos.

La Detective cogió a Johanna de los brazos del escritor, quien comenzó a hacer ejercicios exagerados, según Kate, por el salón para volver a sentir los brazos.

-Los necesito para trabajar – alegó él - ¿Cuánto crees que pagarían por ellos?

-¿Por tus brazos? – dijo ella, riéndose.

-Lo digo en serio. Son un bien muy preciado – ella se rió de nuevo - ¿no lo crees? Espera, ¿insinúas que no son lo suficientemente fuertes?

Kate subió al dormitorio con su hija, mientras el escritor se tocaba los brazos e intentaba mostrar la bola que según él, tenía.

-Hm… - dijo, mirándose al espejo del cuarto de baño – pues eso va a cambiar. Voy a hacer ejercicio.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo! :)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Os tengo que dar las gracias infinitamente por vuestros comentarios y por leer el fic. Jamás creí que superaría los treinta capítulos, así que, GRACIAS. **_

_**Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero espero que os guste igualmente. **_

* * *

Una pequeña y regordeta mano agarró su nariz, para después pasar a tocar sus ojos y darle pequeños golpes por la cara. El escritor abrió los ojos y se encontró a su hija tumbada, a su lado. La pequeña estaba boca abajo, inclinada hacia su padre y con la mirada fija en él. Al abrir los ojos el escritor, Johanna emitió un balbuceo y sonrió.

Unas dulces notas musicales llegaron desde el salón. Jaime acababa de comenzar las clases de piano hacía dos meses, pero aquellas notas sonaban demasiado bien. A aquellas les siguieron otras, se trataba de la misma melodía, aunque ahora había fallado alguna de ellas.

El escritor cogió a su hija en brazos y salió del dormitorio. Al salir, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, viendo y escuchando. Johanna, mientras chupaba la manga de la camiseta de su padre, también contemplaba la escena en silencio.

Ante sus ojos se encontraban Kate y Jaime, los dos sentados frente al piano. Kate desplazó sus dedos por el piano, haciendo sonar de nuevo aquella preciosa melodía. Jaime seguía atento los dedos de su madre por las teclas y cuando ella terminó, lo intentó él. Volvió a fallar en varias notas, que Beckett le corrigió.

Johanna, en los brazos de su padre, emitió una risa sonora que hizo que su madre y su hermano se volvieran hacia ellos.

-¿Papá, has visto cómo toco? Mamá me está enseñando una canción que tocaba con la abuela – dijo Jaime, orgulloso.

Castle miró a Kate, sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ellos. Kate le había contado una vez que su madre le enseñó a tocar el piano y solían tocar juntas alguna canción, pero nunca le había escuchado tocar la canción a ella. Y verla hacerlo acompañada de su hijo le producía una enorme ternura.

-Se llama Sadness and Sorrow – le dijo ella al escritor, al mismo tiempo que cogía a Johanna de los brazos de su padre, ya que la pequeña había alzado sus pequeños brazos hacia Kate.

-Es preciosa – dijo el escritor.

* * *

Jaime miraba al suelo, pisando las hojas que la nieve de días atrás había dejado húmedas, agolpadas en el suelo. Su madre le daba la mano derecha y su padre, la izquierda, mientras sostenía a Johanna con el otro brazo. A pesar del gorro y la bufanda, tanto Jaime como Johanna tenían la nariz roja por el frío.

Unos pasos más tarde, los tres se detuvieron. Y allí estaban una vez más, como cada ocho de enero desde hacía tres años. Al principio Kate prefería ir sola, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su muro terminaba por caerse del todo ante su familia.

Jaime se soltó de la mano de su padre, miró a su madre y cogió una de las cuatro rosas que ésta sostenía en la mano izquierda. El pequeño fue el primero en depositar la flor junto a la tumba de su abuela, después se agachó y se besó la palma de la mano para después pasarla junto a la lápida, justo como había visto hacer a su madre el año anterior. El siguiente en hacerlo fue Castle.

Mientras tanto, Jaime se agarró a la mano de su madre y se apoyó contra ella, contemplando todavía la tumba de Johanna Beckett. El escritor volvió unos pasos atrás, después de haber depositado su flor junto a la de Jaime y miró a Beckett.

-¿Estás bien?

Kate asintió, aunque el escritor sabía que no era cierto. Como cada año una enorme tristeza se apoderaba de ella en esa fecha. El dolor que sentía por haber perdido así a su madre, por no haber podido compartir ciertos momentos con ella la invadían.

La Detective cogió a Johanna de los brazos del escritor, todavía con su rosa y la de su hija en la mano.

-Me voy a quedar un poco más – le dijo a Castle.

El escritor comprendió que Kate quería quedarse un rato más allí, a solas, así que cogió a Jaime de la mano y abandonaron el lugar.

Kate se acercó a la tumba de su madre, con la pequeña Johanna en brazos. La Detective depositó ambas flores, la suya y la de su hija, al lado de las que Jaime y Castle habían dejado minutos antes. Al hacerlo, varias lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla.

La pequeña Johanna, mientras tanto, miraba las rosas y a su madre con atención. Segundos después, comenzó a reír mirando hacia el árbol que tenían de frente, tras la tumba de Johanna Beckett, desde el cual, dos pájaros salieron revoloteando. La risa de Johanna aumentó al verlos, para después mirar de nuevo a las flores. Justo después se abrazó fuertemente al cuello de su madre y hundió su cara entre el pelo de ésta. Kate sonrió y recordó una frase que su padre le había dicho años atrás: _Incluso en los peores días es posible la alegría_.

Se agachó junto a la tumba de su madre y, tras darle un beso, se alejó con su hija de aquel lugar.

_**Gracias por leerlo :), se agradecen comentarios. **_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo! Como siempre, espero que os guste y gracias por los comentarios/opiniones/críticas :) sois geniales.**_

_**Una cosa más: Me he animado a escribir este fic en inglés, para poder subirlo en inglés también. El caso es que, aunque no me guste tener que pedirlo, quería preguntar si alguien que sepa inglés o que tenga un inglés así fluido se ofrecería a leerlo antes de que yo lo suba y me diga si hay algún error así gordo o algo por encima (porque no es que yo sea una experta en inglés), vamos, si alguien se ofrece a revisarlo. Y yo se lo agradecería enormemente xD Siento pedirlo! (Si alguna persona quiere que me lo diga en un comentario o por mensaje privado).**_

_**Espero que os guste el capítulo. **_

* * *

La Detective sentó a su hija en la trona para bebés, mientras Castle le preparaba el biberón del desayuno. Mientras tanto, Kate subió a despertar a Jaime.

Al escuchar los tacones de su madre chocar contra los escalones, Jaime agarró las sábanas y se tapó de nuevo. Cuando Kate entró al dormitorio de su hijo se aproximó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando así entrar la luz. Después se arrodilló junto a la cama de su hijo y, frotándole la frente con la mano, le dio un beso. Era algo que hacía a diario.

Jaime abrió los ojos, intentando disimular que ya estaba despierto.

-Despierta dormilón, hay que ir al cole – le susurró Kate.

-Es que no me encuentro muy bien – mintió Jaime.

-¿Qué te duele? – preguntó Kate, esta vez con algo de preocupación.

-La cabe..tripa, la tripa – contestó Jaime, confuso, al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la nariz. Era un gesto que hacía al mentir.

Kate torció el gesto al descubrir que su hijo estaba mintiendo. Aún así, le tocó la frente para intentar hacerle confesar por sí mismo.

-Pues no tienes fiebre – le dijo – y tampoco parece que te duela el estómago.

-Pero sí que me duele – se quejó él.

-Sabes que detecto muy bien a los mentirosos, ¿verdad?

Su hijo la miró sin decir nada y agarró con más fuerza todavía las sábanas, a la altura del cuello.

-Venga Jaime. Ahora no te apetece ir al cole, pero luego sabes que te lo pasas muy bien con tus amigos.

El niño apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Jameson – le advirtió su madre, esta vez poniéndose más firme.

Al ver que Jaime seguía sin mover un solo músculo, la Detective agarró las sábanas y tiró de ellas con fuerza para, al menos, destapar a su hijo a ver si así conseguía que se levantase.

-¡No mamá no! – gritó Jaime con fuerza, intentando agarrar las sábanas. Su rostro palideció cuando Kate destapó la cama por completo y éste agachó la cabeza.

Beckett, que pensaba que Jaime simplemente tenía un arrebato en ese momento y no quería ir al colegio, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el motivo por el cual realmente su hijo no quería levantarse. En el centro de la cama, a media altura de ésta, había una gran mancha que empapaba las sábanas y el colchón. Jaime se había hecho pis en la cama.

-Yo no quería – dijo el niño, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

Kate, que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, decidió llevar el asunto con normalidad. Aunque a ella nunca le había pasado, había escuchado casos en los que los niños llegaban a crearse un trauma por hacerse pis en la cama.

-Cariño no pasa nada. Es solo pis.

Su hijo alzó la cabeza hacia su madre, sorprendido por su reacción. Todavía tenía el semblante triste.

-Me enfadaría si lo hubieras hecho a propósito, pero tú no querías mearte en la cama ¿verdad?

-No – contestó él – cuando me he despertado ya me había hecho pis.

-Por eso no pasa nada – le dijo Kate, acercándose a él para darle un beso – pero ahora te tienes que dar una ducha rápida y desayunar, sino llegarás tarde al cole, ¿vale?

Después de darle una ducha a su hijo, Kate bajó a la cocina mientras Jaime terminaba de vestirse arriba.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – preguntó Castle, que estaba sentado poniendo caras graciosas a su hija.

-Se ha hecho pis en la cama – le susurró Kate.

-¿Jaime? – dijo el escritor, asombrado.

La Detective se llevó un dedo a los labios, haciendo así callar al escritor, pues Jaime estaba ya bajando las escaleras y no quería que tomasen el asunto con mucha importancia.

-Ey, campeón – le saludó su padre – se te va a enfriar el desayuno.

Jaime miró a su madre de reojo, adivinando que no le había contado nada a su padre y comenzó a desayunar, callado. Kate se incorporó a su lado y le susurró al oído.

-¿Se lo contamos a papá?

El niño se metió una cucharada de cereales a la boca y asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? – intervino el escritor.

Jaime y Kate se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-Es que hoy me he hecho pis en la cama – confesó Jaime a su padre – pero mamá me ha dicho que no pasa nada, porque no lo he hecho aposta.

-¿Mearse en la cama? Bah – dijo Castle, restándole importancia – yo también lo hacía.

Kate dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a Castle, así que éste intentó arreglarlo.

-Quiero decir, que, yo también lo hacía, sin ser consciente de ello. Hasta los once años – dijo esto último en un susurro apenas imperceptible, suficiente para que Kate le dirigiese otra mirada de desaprobación – Tú solamente intenta no hacerlo más y ya está.

* * *

**Gracias por leerlo!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**En primer lugar, gracias a todas las personas que se ofrecieron a revisarme el fic en inglés y mil gracias a quienes finalmente me ayudaron, en especial a Andrea que su ayuda me fue bastante útil :)**_

_**Recuerdo que los capítulos no siguen una línea temporal definida. Lo hago más que nada por no repetir cosas de Johanna que ya escribí con Jaime; me gustaría llegar a un momento en que Johanna tuviese unos dos años y medio - tres y dejarlo ahí un tiempo. **_

_**Y sé que siempre me repito con lo mismo, pero: gracias por leer y comentar :) Dais muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo y no veáis lo que anima. Espero que os guste el capítulo, en este aparece un personaje que espero que guste. **_

* * *

_**7 meses después…**_

Las ventanas y las cortinas de la casa estaban cerradas, con el fin de intentar mantener el loft fresco en uno de los días más calurosos de agosto.

Castle se echaba la siesta con Jaime, en el dormitorio, mientras que Kate estaba en el salón, jugando con Johanna. La pequeña ya había comenzado a andar dos semanas antes y le encantaba correr de un lugar a otro de la casa intentando abrir todos los armarios y cajones que alcanzase.

El teléfono móvil de la Detective comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Cuando lo sacó y vio que la llamada provenía de Ryan, deseó que él y Espósito hubiesen encontrado al sospechoso huido en el caso en el que estaban trabajando, pero no fue así.

-Eh Beckett, ¿estás muy ocupada? – preguntó el detective al otro lado de la línea. Su voz sonaba algo alterada.

-No. Estoy en casa, ¿por qué?

-¿Te puedes quedar con Jena?

-Claro. Pero, ¿por qué, es que ha pasado algo? – preguntó Kate.

-Es Jenny, no se encuentra muy bien y voy a llevarla al hospital. Javi se ha empeñado en acompañarnos y Lanie está trabajando. No te molestaría sabiendo que tú tienes a Jaime y a Johanna, pero…

-Ryan. Está bien, no pasa nada, me quedaré con Jena – le cortó Kate tranquilizando a su amigo.

-Gracias. Pasamos por allí en unos minutos.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Kate se apresuró a abrir con el fin de que Ryan no perdiese más tiempo. El Detective y su mujer estaban esperando a su segundo hijo, o mejor dicho segundos, ya que estaban esperando gemelos, y parecía ser que Jenny había sentido algunas molestias por lo que preferían ir al hospital para descartar que fuese algo grave.

Cuando Ryan se marchó, Jena se sentó en el sofá. Kate le ofreció algo para comer o beber, pero la niña negó con la cabeza. Viendo que estaba muy callada, la Detective le propuso algo.

-¿Te apetece que juguemos a algo?

-Vale – dijo Jena con un hilo de voz.

Kate comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de juegos que tenían, pero la mayoría eran de Jaime y se trataban, en su mayor parte, de coches o muñecos de la guerra de las galaxias o superhéroes; y los de Johanna eran demasiado infantiles para Jena.

-Vamos a ver… - dijo Kate, intentando pensar en algo. De repente se le ocurrió una gran idea, algo que a una niña le gustaría - ¿Quieres que nos maquillemos?

-Sii – dijo Jena, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, dejando entrever un par de huecos de los dientes que se le habían caído hacía poco. Aquello hizo sonreír a Beckett, a quien le pareció que estaba de lo más graciosa.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, Kate se dirigió al cuarto de baño de su dormitorio a por su maquillaje, comprobando a la vez que su hijo y Castle continuaban dormidos. Cuando volvió al salón, Jena estaba arrodillada en el suelo, mientras Johanna, de pie, junto a ella, le toquiteaba el pelo y la cara.

-Cuidado Johanna, no hagas daño a Jena – le advirtió su madre. La pequeña se volvió hacia Kate al escuchar su nombre.

-No me hace daño – dijo Jena, riendo.

Kate se sentó en el suelo, junto a ellas, con su maletín de maquillaje.

-Alaa – exclamó Jena, abriendo la boca, sorprendida - ¿Todo el maquillaje es tuyo?

-Sí ¿te gusta?

Jena asintió, arrodillándose junto al maletín que Beckett dejó abierto en el suelo.

-¿Quieres que te maquille yo, Jena? – le preguntó Kate. La niña asintió así que la Detective comenzó a pintarle los ojos.

-¿Después me puedes pintar los labios de rojo?

-Claro.

-¿Y después puedo pintar yo a Johi?

-Está bien, pero no mucho porque ella es pequeña.

-Sí. Le puedo pintar los labios y luego un poco de colorete – comenzó a decir Jena, entusiasmada.

Cuando Kate terminó de maquillarla se miró en el espejo, maravillada por cómo la Detective le había maquillado. Después cogió el mismo pintalabios rojo con el que Kate le había pintado a ella y se sentó frente a Johanna. Ésta, al principio, quería chupar el pintalabios pensando que Jena le ofrecía algo de comer, provocando así la risa de Kate y la sonora y contagiosa carcajada de Jena.

Cuando Jena terminó de maquillar a su prima, Kate no pudo evitar reírse. El color rojo sobresalía de los labios de Johanna hasta casi la mitad de su cara y el colorete que le había aplicado resaltaba todavía más sus ya colorados mofletes.

Kate sacó su móvil y les echó varias fotos a ambas juntas, para luego poder enviárselas a Ryan y enseñárselas a Castle.

En ese preciso momento, el escritor salió del dormitorio con Jaime colgado a su espalda.

-¡Jena! – gritó Jaime, al verla.

-Hola Jena – la saludó Castle.

-Hola – dijo ella, saludándolos a ambos.

-Anda, os habéis maquillado – dijo el escritor riendo, al ver a las dos niñas.

-Si –dijo Jena, sonrojada.

Mientras los niños se ponían al corriente de sus cosas, Kate puso al corriente al escritor de lo sucedido con Jenny y el motivo por el cual Jena estaba con ellos.

* * *

El resto de la tarde la pasaron algo ajetreados ya que Johanna se negaba a merendar su papilla de frutas y Castle tuvo que utilizar todo tipo de estrategias para que se las comiese. Por su parte, Jena y Jaime estuvieron más tranquilos haciendo puzles, castillos de lego y coloreando.

A las siete de la tarde el teléfono de la Detective volvió a sonar.

-Siento tener que pedirte esto Kate, pero… ¿se podría quedar Jena a dormir con vosotros? – dijo Ryan algo apurado.

-No seas tonto, sabes de sobra que puede quedarse el tiempo que sea necesario. Además, lo están pasando estupendamente.

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco Kate, te debo una – contestó un Ryan ya más aliviado al otro lado de la línea.

-No hace falta. Pero ¿qué le han dicho a Jenny?

-Jenny ha manchado un poco y le han dicho que no es nada grave, pero por seguridad prefieren tenerla en observación hasta mañana por la mañana. Por suerte los bebés están bien.

-Dale un abrazo de mi parte, seguro que al final no es nada.

-Lo haré. ¿Me puedes pasar a Jena un momento?

-Claro – La Detective se acercó hasta donde Jena estaba jugando y le ofreció el teléfono – Es tu papá.

Una sonrisa atravesó al rostro de Jena al coger el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con su padre, contándole todo lo que había estado haciendo durante la tarde, aunque su sonrisa decayó cuando Ryan, al otro lado de la línea, le dijo que se tendría que quedar a dormir allí. Todavía triste, la niña colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Kate.

Beckett sintió ternura por Jena, que echaba de menos a sus papás, así que intentó animarla.

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? – La niña, todavía con la cabeza agachada, alzó los ojos hacia la Detective – Como no tienes pijama, vamos a buscar una camiseta mía que te guste, ¿quieres?

Jena asintió, torciendo el gesto y acompañó a Kate al dormitorio. Jaime fue tras ellas y, al verlos, la pequeña Johanna también corrió tras ellos con paso torpe. Jaime y Jena se subieron encima de la cama y Kate ayudó a su hija pequeña a subir con ellos también. Después comenzó a sacar varias camisetas que ella solía utilizar como pijama y las extendió a un lado de la cama, para que Jena escogiese una.

-Hm… a mí me gusta la verde – dijo Jaime, animando así a su prima.

-Pues a mí me gusta más la rosa – dijo esta.

-Ossa – dijo Johanna, inmitando a Jena.

-Dos contra uno – dijo Jena, sonriendo a Jaime – gana la rosa.

-Pues yo me pondré un pijama que tengo de Monstruos S.A. – dijo el niño, intentando demostrar que su pijama sería mejor.

-Pues a mí me gusta este – le rebatió Jena, cogiendo la camiseta rosa de Beckett que había elegido.

Viendo por dónde se iba a desviar el tema, la Detective intervino.

-Los tres vais a estar igual de guapos con el pijama. Ahora Jaime y Johanna, a bañar, papá os está llenando la bañera.

-¡Bieeen! – gritó Jaime, entusiasmado, pues le encantaba la hora del baño.

-Tú y yo podemos hacer la cena juntas – le dijo a la hija de Ryan.

-¿Y porqué ella no se baña? – preguntó Jaime.

-Porque ella hoy se puede saltar la hora del baño – le dijo Kate. Jena, a la que la hora del baño no le entusiasmaba tanto como a su primo, sonrió.

Mientras Castle bañaba a sus dos hijos, Kate preparó junto a Jena unas deliciosas empanadas de queso y atún. La niña se mostró bastante entusiasmada ya que nunca había cocinado algo así y a Kate le alegraba que Jena se mostrase feliz estando con ellos. Con un poco de esfuerzo estaba consiguiendo que no echase de menos a sus padres.

* * *

A la hora de dormir, Castle preparó la cama para Jena en la habitación de su hijo, sacando la cama nido que había debajo de la suya y comenzó a contarles un cuento que, por ser la invitada especial, Jena había elegido. Mientras tanto, Kate acostó a Johanna en la cuna y, después de cantarle su nana favorita, se quedó dormida.

Cuando el escritor bajó al salón, Kate estaba en el sofá, con la cabeza recostada y las manos extendidas hacia atrás. Castle sonrió al verla, y cogió dos copas de vino que había en la encimera de la cocina.

-Dos ya agotan, pero ¿tres? - dijo ella.

-Recuérdame que no tengamos más hijos – le dijo él, sentándose a su lado, acercándole una de las copas.

-Lo haré.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo. Podéis comentar si queréis :)**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A partir de ahora no actualizaré cada tres o cuatro días como hacía hasta ahora, aunque lo seguiré haciendo semanalmente. **_

_**Espero que os guste este capítulo :) Como siempre, gracias por leerlo y por los comentarios! **_

* * *

Kate recibió un mensaje de Esposito en el que le decía que los niños estaban bien, aunque algo tristes, y que se quedaban con Lanie, ya que él debía volver al trabajo.

Se sentó en el incómodo sillón negro de hospital que había al lado de la cama en la que Castle descansaba y pensó en todo lo ocurrido aquel día. _El escritor había estado colgando unos aviones del techo del dormitorio de Jaime, cuando se cayó de la escalera en la que estaba subido, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente por unos minutos. Kate volvió a escuchar en su cabeza los gritos de Jaime, que se encontraba con su padre en el momento del accidente, llorando desesperadamente. _

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba frotándose la frente con una mano, cuando una mano le agarró el brazo. Era Castle.

-Kate.

-Castle – dijo ella, incorporándose a su lado – debes descansar.

-Kate, vete a casa. Ellos te necesitan ahora más que yo.

La Detective arrimó su cara a la del escritor y le besó los labios.

-Creí que te perdía Castle – le susurró – Cuando te vi en el suelo, con la sangre en la cabeza… y Jaime llorando…

-Shh – le tranquilizó él, acariciando su cara – estoy bien, estoy aquí.

Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos. A pesar de que el médico había dicho que debía quedarse en observación un par de días aunque todo estaba bien y solo había sido el golpe, Kate necesitaba saber que realmente estaba bien.

-Te aseguro que me encuentro bien – le dijo el escritor, leyendo la mente de la Detective – Con dolor de cabeza, pero estoy bien.

Ella asintió, tratando de convencerse.

-Ve con ellos – le dijo el escritor, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa - y dales un beso de mi parte.

Se despidieron con un largo beso en los labios. Antes de que Kate saliese por la puerta de aquella fría habitación de hospital, Castle le llamó:

-Kate. Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Siempre – le dijo ella, sonriendo.

* * *

Kate llegó a casa y se encontró a su hijo tumbado en el sofá, llorando, mientras Lanie, a su lado y con Johanna en brazos, intentaba animarle.

En cuanto el pequeño vio entrar a su madre, se levantó y corrió hacia ella. La Detective se agachó junto a su hijo y éste le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, apoyándose en el hombro de ésta.

-Shh, ya pasó todo – le dijo dulcemente a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que le abrazaba y frotaba su mano por la espalda de Jaime – papá está bien.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo? – le preguntó Jaime, sollozando.

-Mañana. Ahora es tarde y tiene que descansar. Pero me ha dicho que te de un beso de su parte.

-¿Un beso de gnomo?

-Sí - rió Kate, frotando su nariz contra la de su hijo, como siempre hacía Castle con Jaime y Johanna.

-Mami – dijo Johanna, estirando los brazos hacia su madre.

Kate se dirigió hacia el sofá y se sentó con sus dos hijos, uno a cada lado, rodeándole con los brazos. Ellos también estaban cansados. Había sido un día horrible para todos.

-Lanie, gracias por quedarte con ellos.

-No me tienes que agradecer nada cariño. Si necesitas que me quede más tiempo lo haré.

-No, Martha vendrá más tarde para que yo pueda volver al hospital.

Tras despedirse de la Detective y de sus hijos, la forense se marchó.

Jaime estaba ahora más tranquilo. El cansancio del día comenzaba a hacer mella en los dos niños. Johanna, tumbada a la derecha de su madre, y con los masajes que Kate le estaba dando con los dedos en la cabeza, comenzaba a quedarse dormida. Con Johanna siempre funcionaba. Por su parte, Jaime, al otro lado de la Detective, continuaba abrazado fuertemente a ella. Su respiración comenzaba a ser más acompasada también.

Kate esperó a que ambos estuviesen dormidos y los llevó a su dormitorio. Así al menos los dos niños estarían juntos.

Se dio una ducha rápida e intentó cenar algo, aunque apenas tenía apetito había sido un día largo y complicado y sabía que era mejor reponer fuerzas para pasar toda la noche en el hospital.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al darse cuenta de lo silencioso que estaba el loft, de que ya lo echaba de menos. Había estado a punto de perderlo. El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se secó los ojos y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Querida – dijo la actriz, abrazándola fuertemente - ¿qué tal estás?

-Ha sido un gran susto – le confesó ésta.

-Lo sé – dijo Martha, volviendo a abrazar a Kate tras ver el miedo en sus ojos y adivinar que había estado llorando.

-Los niños están dormidos, en nuestro dormitorio – le dijo Kate – Si se despiertan en mitad de la noche…

-No te preocupes, está todo controlado – le tranquilizó está.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, tras la visita rutinaria del médico a Castle para comprobar que todo seguía bien, Kate volvió a casa. Cuando llegó al loft, sus dos hijos la recibieron con un abrazo. Martha les había preparado el desayuno.

-Los médicos han dicho que todo está bien, pero deberá quedarse hasta mañana en observación – le informó Kate a Martha.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo? – preguntó Jaime a su madre.

-Sí cariño – dijo Kate, besando a su hijo.

-¡Bien! – gritó Jaime.

-Been – le imitó Johanna.

Martha ayudó a Kate a vestir a los niños y los cuatro juntos fueron al hospital.

-No alcéis mucho la voz, ¿vale? Esto es un hospital y no se puede gritar – les advirtió Kate a los niños – Johanna, shh – le dijo a ésta, dándole instrucciones más sencillas llevándose el dedo a los labios.

Aunque sus advertencias se vieron reducidas a nada en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación y los niños vieron a su padre.

-¡Papá! – gritó Jaime, saliendo disparado hacia él. Johanna, como siempre, imitó a su hermano, corriendo también tras él.

Martha y Kate se miraron, riendo, al mismo tiempo que balanceaban la cabeza.

-¿Papá estás bien? – Jaime se había subido a la cama con su padre y observaba la herida, tapada, que éste tenía en el lado superior derecho de la frente.

-Estoy bien – le contestó él, abrazándolo.

-¡Te he hecho un dibujo! – le dijo el niño, entusiasmado, mostrándole el papel que llevaba en la mano. Los dibujos de Jaime comenzaban a dejar de ser garabatos para distinguirse figuras de personas. En este dibujo había dos personas, lo que parecían ser un niño y un adulto de la mano. Cada uno de ellos sostenía un palo de color verde y otro de color rojo.

Al escritor, que tenía más imaginación que su hijo, no le costó comprender de qué se trataba.

-Déjame adivinar – le dijo a éste – Somos tú y yo, jugando a las espadas láser.

Jaime asintió sonriendo, orgulloso de que su padre lo hubiese comprendido y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Papá, lo siento.

-Eh, campeón, ¿por qué lo sientes? – le preguntó el escritor, confuso.

-Fue mi culpa. Yo te pedí los aviones en mi habitación.

-Eh, mírame – le dijo Castle, alzando la cabeza de su hijo hacia él – no fue culpa de nadie, ¿me has oído? No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.

Jaime asintió, abrazando de nuevo a su padre.

-Papá toma – dijo Johanna, quien cada día hablaba más claro. La niña le estaba extendiendo un dibujo a su padre.

-Oh, ¿tú también me has hecho un dibujo? – dijo el escritor, con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-Si – dijo la niña, sonriendo.

Kate ayudó a Johanna a subir a la cama con su hermano y su padre y éste último observó con atención el dibujo que su hija le había hecho, después de darle un beso y abrazarla a ella también.

-¿Qué será, qué será? – Dijo Castle, pensativo, tratando de adivinar de qué se trataba el dibujo. Jaime trató de comprender con él de qué se trataba, sin adivinarlo. El dibujo consistía en un montón de garabatos rosas y púrpuras.

-Papá y Jaime no se enteran – le dijo Kate a su hija.

-¿Acaso tú sabes lo qué es? – le preguntó Castle.

-Rayas rosas y púrpuras, es cómo el vestido que ella lleva hoy – rió Kate – es ella.

-¿Eres tú Johanna? – le preguntó Castle

-Siii, es Johanna! – gritó está, emocionada. Todos en la sala comenzaron a reír.

* * *

Minutos después Jaime y Johanna seguían sentados en la cama con Castle, así que el escritor se puso a jugar con el mando de la cama, subiéndola y bajándola una vez tras otra mientras los niños reían a carcajadas.

-¿Quiénes son los niños, ellos o él? – dijo Martha.

La Detective rió ante el comentario, mientras miraba a sus hijos y a Castle, que irradiaban felicidad en ese momento.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo, he estado algo más ocupada estos últimos días, intentaré no demorarme tanto con el próximo. **_

_**Este capítulo es a petición de varias personas, espero que os guste, tampoco he querido excederme mucho en algunos detalles por no perder la escencia del fic, en fin, espero que os guste. **_

_**Se agradecen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias... :) **_

* * *

Castle terminó de abrocharse la camisa y salió del dormitorio. Jaime estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, arrastrando un coche de juguete por el suelo; mientras tanto, Johanna estaba tumbada a su lado, pero ésta estaba boca arriba, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de su hermano y pataleando en el suelo mientras sostenía en las manos a Fanty, su elefante de peluche. A su alrededor había un montón de juguetes esparcidos por el suelo.

-¿Todavía estáis así? – Les reprochó el escritor – Os he dicho que recogieseis.

Jaime se levantó de mala gana y comenzó a recoger.

-Venga Johanna, tú también – le animó Castle – Vamos a meter aquí todos tus peluches.

Con la ayuda de su padre, los dos niños terminaron de recoger, así que el escritor les ayudó a anudarse los zapatos y ponerse los abrigos. Castle y Beckett iban a salir a cenar con motivo de su séptimo aniversario como pareja.

-Yo no quiero ir con la abuela, no quiero cenar con ella – se quejó Jaime.

-Con la _abela_ – dijo Johanna.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir con vosotros?

-Porque mamá y yo vamos a salir a cenar – le contestó Castle – los dos solos. Además, hoy no va a cocinar la abuela.

Jaime abrió sus ojos un poco más, interrogando a su padre con la mirada.

-Alexis va a estar allí.

-¿Alexis? – preguntó Jaime, emocionado. Su padre asintió - ¡Bieeeeen!

-¡_Alesis_! – gritó Johanna también, revolucionándose a la vez que su hermano.

En ese momento, Kate salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a ellos.

-Estás deslumbrante – le dijo Castle, que no podía dejar de mirarla. Su musa llevaba un vestido ajustado de color morado que le quedaba precioso, con el pelo recogido y unos altos tacones negros.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal – le contestó ella, mirándole de arriba abajo. El escritor vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca debajo.

-¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Jaime, impaciente desde la puerta.

* * *

Minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Martha, donde ya les esperaba junto a Alexis.

-¿Vas a hacer la cena tú? – le preguntó Jaime a Alexis en cuanto les abrió la puerta.

La actriz, que estaba junto a ellos balanceó la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras el resto reían. Kate le entregó a la actriz una mochila con los pijamas de los niños, el peluche de Johanna que utilizaba para dormir y una película en DVD por si se aburrían.

-Llamadnos si pasa cualquier cosa – les dijo Castle.

-No os preocupéis, estarán bien – les dijo Alexis – disfrutad de la cena.

Castle y Beckett abrazaron y besaron a sus hijos antes de marcharse. Aunque costase creerlo, les costaba separarse de ellos aunque fuese solamente por una noche. Sin embargo, los niños se abrazaron uno a cada pierna de Alexis y entraron a casa de su abuela a jugar, olvidándose por completo de sus padres.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, el camarero les guió hasta la mesa que el escritor había reservado. Ésta estaba en un cubículo separada del resto, para tener más privacidad.

-¿Desde cuándo tenías hecha esta reserva? – le preguntó la Detective, sabiendo que una mesa así debía de costar bastante dinero, a parte del tiempo de reserva que debía conllevar.

-Desde hace tiempo – le contestó él, esbozando una sonrisa.

El escritor, tan atento como siempre a aquellos pequeños detalles, retiró la silla de Kate, acompañándola a sentarse.

Estuvieron hablando de cosas trascendentales, riendo y compartiendo miradas de complicidad. A Kate le hizo pensar en que daba igual el tiempo que llevasen juntos, siempre seguiría sintiendo aquel fuerte sentimiento por él, aquel que la sacaba de sus casillas y le hacía completa y absolutamente feliz.

-Sobre lo que estuvimos hablando el otro día – comenzó el escritor – lo de mudarnos, he estado pensando en ello.

La Detective le había comentado días atrás a Castle la posibilidad de mudarse a las afueras, de comprar una casa familiar ya que el loft se les quedaba pequeño y su distribución no estaba pensada exactamente para tener a dos niños en el piso superior cuando ellos dormían abajo. Sin embargo, Kate sabía cuánto apreciaba Castle su loft y le había dado la oportunidad de pensárselo bien antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

-Y creo que tienes razón – continuó - Me da pena abandonar el loft, pero tengo que mirar por nosotros, por nuestra familia.

Kate sonrió de una manera sincera a Castle, realmente apreciaba su decisión.

-Y me he tomado la libertad de mirar algunas casas – dijo mientras sacaba su iPhone del bolsillo.

-Sorpréndeme – dijo ella, temiendo lo que el escritor le iba a enseñar.

Cuando Castle hubo seleccionado en su móvil la foto deseada, giró el teléfono hacia Kate para que pudiera verlo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco para sus adentros y miró directamente a Castle:

-Dime que estás bromeando.

-¿Qué le pasa? – dijo él, mirando el móvil por si había confundido la foto.

-Castle, eso parece el rancho de George Lucas – objetó ella – Quiero una casa normal, una casa familiar.

Él chasqueó la lengua, con algo de resignación.

-Está bien, pero con una condición – dijo el escritor. Ella escuchó atenta – El jardín será lo suficientemente grande y tendrá piscina. Y una zona para barbacoas.

-¿No tienes suficiente con la piscina de los Hampton?

-Es mi única condición – sonrió él, poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Está bien – aceptó ella, intentando simular una sonrisa.

* * *

Después cenar y lavarse los dientes, Jaime se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor, encima de la cual su abuela había dejado la mochila de los niños. La abrió con cuidado y sacó el DVD que su madre le había metido en la mochila unas horas antes, era una versión de Batman en dibujos animados que al pequeño le encantaba.

-Alexis, ¡quiero verla contigo! – le dijo, alzando la caja del DVD ante su hermana mayor.

Alexis, encantada de que su hermano quisiera ver una película con ella encendió el televisor y metió el disco, sentándose después al lado de Jaime.

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio principal de la casa, Johanna estaba metida en el vestidor de su abuela, probándose los tacones de ésta.

-Ahora esto _abela_ – dijo la niña, mientras estiraba de un vestido estampado de varios colores que colgaba de una percha.

Martha, encantada de que a su nieta le gustase su ropa le alcanzó el vestido de la percha y le ayudó a ponérselo. La prenda arrastraba por el suelo, tapando los tacones de color rosa chillón que Johanna llevaba puestos en ese momento.

-¡Ahora te voy a poner unas joyas, ya verás qué guapa vas a estar! – le dijo Martha.

-¡Sii! – dijo Johanna mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su cara y siguiendo a su abuela al otro extremo del dormitorio.

Martha le prestó a su nieta un collar y unas pulseras y le puso un pañuelo sobre la cabeza, a modo de diadema.

-La nena guapa – dijo Johanna, mirándose al espejo.

-Sí cariño, estás muy guapa.

La niña salió del dormitorio, haciendo un estruendoso ruido a su paso con los tacones y se dirigió al salón, donde sus hermanos estaban viendo la película. Tanto Alexis como Jaime apartaron la vista de la pantalla al verla aparecer así vestida.

-Mira – dijo, mientras giraba sobre sí misma para mostrar el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Jaime se rió, divertido por las pintas de su hermana pequeña.

-¡Qué guapa estás, eres toda una modelo! – le dijo Alexis.

Johanna se dirigió hacia el lado del sillón en el que estaba sentada su hermana y, tras quitarse torpemente los tacones, alzó los brazos hacia ella, para que le cogiese. Alexis la sentó sobre sus piernas y la rodeó con sus brazos. La niña se recostó sobre el pecho de Alexis, al mismo tiempo que emitía un gran bostezo.

Martha, que aparecía en ese momento por el salón, se acercó hasta la mochila de los niños y cogió de dentro el peluche de su nieta, sabía que le gustaba para dormir. Se lo acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La niña lo abrazó con fuerza mientras continuaba recostada en el regazo de Alexis y centró su atención en el televisor, mientras sus párpados se cerraban lentamente.

Jaime tampoco tardó en dormirse después de escuchar el cuento que Alexis le narró. Sin embargo, a media noche, despertó, sobresaltado por algún mal sueño. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba en casa de su abuela y recordar que sus padres habían salido a cenar. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Alexis durmiendo junto a Johi en la cama de al lado.

-Alexis – dijo, en un susurró.

A pesar de llamarla varias veces, su hermana parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño. Miró hacia la puerta y vio que había una luz encendida, justo como le había pedido a su abuela que la dejara. Bajó a tientas de la cama y, con los pies descalzos, corrió hacia el dormitorio de su abuela. Todo estaba oscuro, así que dejó la puerta abierta para poder orientarse con la luz encendida del salón. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad vislumbró la cama y a su abuela en el lado derecho de ésta.

-Abuela, abuela despierta.

Un zarandeo en el hombro la despertó, adaptó sus ojos a la oscuridad y vislumbró la figura de su nieto, junto a ella.

-Oh, cariño ¿qué ocurre, has tenido una pesadilla?

El niño asintió, mientras agarraba la mano de su abuela.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Si, pero me hago pis, y no quiero ir solo.

Martha encendió la lamparita de noche y acompañó a su nieto al baño. De vuelta al dormitorio, Jaime se metió a la cama casi de un salto para después, taparse casi por completo. Martha sonrío, Jaime siempre había demostrado ser más sensible que Johanna, quien, por el contrario y a pesar de su corta edad, se mostraba más valiente ante cualquier tipo de situación.

La actriz se agachó a mirar debajo de la cama y, dirigiéndose a su nieto, que estaba atento a su respuesta, dijo:

-No hay monstruos.

Jaime sonrió y esperó a que su abuela se acostase a su lado para abrazarla.

-Te quiero abuela.

-Y yo a ti, cielo – le dijo ésta, besando su frente y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Su frente estaba pegada a la de ella. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y sus narices chocaban la una con la otra. Simplemente disfrutaban de ese pequeño gesto. Hasta que él llevó su mano a la cara de Kate y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que besaba sus labios.

-Demuéstrame cuánto me quieres – le dijo ella.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo demuestre? – preguntó él, separándose de sus labios entre cada palabra.

Ella asintió, riendo. Estaba atrapada por sus besos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron pícaramente, sonrieron y se fundieron en un beso. Continuaron con su juego, disfrutando con cada parte de sus cuerpos. Podrían estar así toda la noche. De hecho, quizás lo estaban. Lo más posible es que aquella noche no durmieran nada.

El escritor comenzó a acariciar cada centímetro, cada rincón de la piel de su musa. Quería su olor, su sabor, podría pasarse la vida entera recorriéndola… y contemplándola. Se paró a observarla, contemplando su cuerpo desnudo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo esta vez con la mirada.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron. Se aceleraron porque querían seguir, porque ambos se deseaban mutuamente, porque ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro. Y sin embargo en ese instante parecía que se iban a tener para siempre, que sería eterno. Estaban haciendo lo más bonito que dos personas que se aman de esa manera pueden hacer.

_**Gracias por leerlo! :)**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Espero que os gusten los nuevos cambios ;) **_

_**Gracias por todas las reviews, es genial tener lectores así :P **_

* * *

Johanna y Jaime estaban mucho más alterados de lo normal, pero era algo comprensible en este caso ya que acababan de entrar por primera vez en su casa nueva. Lo cierto era que habían conseguido aquella casa en un tiempo récord, gracias a los contactos y el dinero del millonario escritor de éxito. La vivienda se encontraba en un barrio a las afueras de Nueva York, pero lo suficientemente centrado para darle a Kate una buena accesibilidad a la comisaría.

Desde fuera la casa era realmente preciosa. Se trataba de una vivienda familiar de dos plantas, un sótano y un enorme jardín. La fachada de la casa era de un color blanco que hacía un gran contraste con el tejado negro. Tenía un pequeño patio delantero y un enorme jardín en la parte de atrás.

Después de echar un rápido vistazo a las habitaciones de la primera planta, los niños se apresuraron a subir las escaleras, en busca de sus dormitorios.

Jaime se quedó boquiabierto al abrir la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cálido, los muebles eran blancos y tenía un enorme ventanal en el lado derecho de la habitación desde el cual se veía el jardín y junto al que había situado un telescopio. La habitación también contaba con una estantería y un escritorio con una silla donde pintar o hacer los deberes. Aquello hizo a Jaime sentirse mayor.

-¿Te gusta? – le dijo Castle, que había entrado con él al dormitorio.

-¡Sii! – Gritó Jaime, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – ¡Es la mejor habitación de toda la casa!

Mientras tanto, en el dormitorio contiguo, Johanna miraba feliz su dormitorio, todavía de la mano de Kate. La pared del dormitorio estaba pintada con un tono de rosa suave, con unas bonitas flores lilas pintadas por encima. La cama y los armarios estaban teñidos en tonos lilas, blancos y rosas, y sobre la pared había varias estanterías en forma de flores.

-¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación, cariño? – le preguntó Kate. Johanna tenía expresión de sorpresa y se llevo una mano a la boca, como hacía cada vez que algo le sorprendía para bien – Tienes una habitación de princesa. ¿Te parece si colocamos aquí a Fanty? –dijo, señalando una estantería encima de la nueva cama de la pequeña.

La niña asintió y, con su peluche en la mano, alzó los brazos para que su madre la levantase y poder colocar a Fanty en su nueva estantería. Después de hacerlo, abrazó fuertemente a Kate, llenando su cuello de besos.

Ambos niños todavía se alteraron más al ver la habitación de juegos, diseñada exclusivamente para ellos. La planta de arriba contaba también con una habitación de invitados, pensada sobre todo para Alexis, un despacho para el escritor, un baño, y el dormitorio de Castle y Beckett, el cual también tenía un baño propio.

Kate contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta cómo sus dos hijos jugaban felizmente, descubriendo todos sus nuevos juguetes de aquella habitación, cuando dos manos la rodearon por la cintura, desde su espalda.

-Parece que les ha gustado – susurró el escritor en el cuello de Kate.

Ella asintió, girando su cara hasta encontrar los labios del escritor y darle un dulce beso.

-Todavía queda por enseñarles el jardín – dijo ella, sonriendo.

Aunque les costó dejar la habitación de juegos, tras la insistencia de sus padres, ambos niños bajaron a ver el jardín. Cuando Castle abrió las puertas acristaladas del salón que daban acceso al jardín y sus hijos salieron se pusieron a gritar y a saltar. Se trataba de un enorme jardín, con una zona para barbacoas y una gran piscina, vallada por precaución con unas bonitas vallas blancas. Al fondo del jardín había un árbol alto, con dos grandes y fuertes ramas a cada lado, desde las que colgaban dos columpios. Fue el primer lugar al que los niños se apresuraron corriendo. El escritor y la Detective se miraron, esbozando una sonrisa y, cogidos de la mano, se dirigieron hasta donde se habían instalado sus hijos.

-¡Ahora podemos tener un perro! – exclamó Jaime, con una gran expresión de alegría.

Castle y Beckett se miraron, inesperados por la propuesta que su hijo acababa de hacer.

-Siempre me decíais que no se puede tener un perro en un piso cerrado, pero ahora tenemos jardín – dijo el niño, mirándolos a ambos.

-Es un gran argumento – le dijo Castle a Kate.

-Johi quiere perro – dijo Johanna, mientras su madre le ayudaba a balancearse en el columpio.

-Ya lo hablaremos – dijo ésta.

* * *

Aquel día, la hora de dormir no se hizo de rogar, ya que ambos niños estaban ilusionados por estrenar sus camas nuevas. Kate fue con Jaime a contarle un cuento y por su parte, el escritor fue con su hija.

-Papi, ¿has visto? De princesa – le dijo Johanna a su padre, siseando en la palabra _princesa_.

-Entonces… eso me convierte a mí en rey, porque tú eres mi princesa – le dijo el escritor, antes de comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. La risa de Johanna sonó por toda la habitación. Al escritor le encantaba escucharla reír, le parecía extremadamente dulce.

Ayudó a su hija a meterse debajo de las sábanas, mientras le apartaba un mechón de su pelo ondulado que le caía sobre la cara. Su hija le miraba dulcemente, aquella mirada, a pesar de tener los ojos azules, era la misma mirada de Kate.

-¿Qué cuento quieres que te cuente hoy?

Los finos y delicados labios de Johanna se separaron, pero en lugar de hablar emitió un pequeño bostezo, que hizo sonreír al escritor.

-La princesa guerrera – dijo Johanna, decidida.

El escritor volvió a sonreír ante la decisión de su hija. Aquel cuento lo había inventado él para ella, en realidad estaba inspirado en una historia que conocía bastante bien. Se aclaró la voz y comenzó a narrarle la historia.

_Había una vez un reino en el que vivía felizmente una preciosa princesa con sus padres. Todo el mundo en aquel lugar parecía feliz, hasta que un día un malvado ogro mató a la reina. El rey y la princesa se pusieron muy tristes, pero la princesa decidió que tenía que encontrar a aquel ogro que había matado a su mamá, así que se armó de valor, cogió su arco y un caballo y salió del reino en busca de aquel malvado ogro. Todos en el reino estaban asustados por lo que le pudiera pasar a la princesa, pero confiaban en ella porque sabían que su talento y su perspicacia le acompañaban. Desde entonces comenzaron a llamarla: La princesa guerrera. _

_Mientras tanto, la princesa continuaba a galope, cruzando un gran bosque encantado donde se encontró con algún que otro peligro, pero hizo frente a todos ellos. _

-¿No tenía miedo? – preguntó Johanna a su padre.

-No, la princesa guerrera nunca había tenido miedo a la oscuridad – le contestó Castle, antes de continuar con la historia.

_Un día de primavera la princesa consiguió llegar al reino donde habitaban los ogros, pero antes de subir a la montaña en la que se encontraba el ogro al que ella buscaba, se paró a descansar. Se agachó a la orilla del río y cogió agua con las manos para refrescarse, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo escuchó unos pasos tras ella, así que agarró su arco y preparó una flecha, dispuesta a disparar al primero que se acercase a ella. _

_ -Sal de detrás del árbol – gritó la princesa._

_Pero detrás del árbol no había ningún ogro, sino un apuesto príncipe azul. Sus ojos azules enseguida enamoraron a la princesa, pero ella no se dejaba engañar fácilmente, así que le gritó, todavía más fuerte:_

_ -Levanta las manos, muy despacio. _

_El príncipe hizo lo que la princesa guerrera la pedía. Al muchacho le costó un tiempo convencer a la princesa de que él no era malo y que le ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase, pero al final lo consiguió y la princesa dejó que le siguiera. Así, ambos llegaron a la montaña en la que se encontraba el malvado ogro. Cuando llegaron, el ogro se asustó un poco, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que dos seres humanos tan pequeños no iban a poder con él. Sin embargo le confesó a la princesa que un rey muy muy malo, le había ordenado matar a la reina._

_Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el viaje, la princesa comenzó a llorar de rabia por la muerte de su madre, así que el príncipe intentó consolarla, pero en un descuido el ogro atrapó al príncipe y la princesa tuvo que disparar una flecha directa al corazón del ogro, matándolo. _

_Tanto la princesa como el príncipe se prometieron encontrar a aquel malvado rey y acabar con él. Y… colorín colorado, este cuento, se ha acabado._

Cuando el escritor terminó de contar la historia a su hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras la arropaba.

-Papá – susurró la niña – la princesa…

-Sí cariño, algún día lo encontrará y acabará con él – le dijo Castle, adelantándose a la pregunta que Johanna siempre la hacía al final del cuento.

Johanna esbozó una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Te dejo la lamparita encendida?

-No.

Antes de salir del dormitorio, Castle miró a su pequeña, con una sonrisa en el rostro, era tan valiente y tozuda como su madre.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Gracias por las reviews que me dejáis! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**_

_**Como aclaración, decir que aquí Johanna tendría tres añitos ya. **_

_**Gracias por las sugerencias que me dejáis, las tengo en cuenta para los próximos capítulos ;) **_

* * *

La Detective llegó a casa tras un casado día de persecuciones e interrogatorios. Esperaba encontrarse a su familia esperándola para cenar, sin embargo la situación que se encontró fue algo diferente: Castle estaba tumbado en el sofá, con un brazo colgando de éste y la boca abierta, mientras roncaba. Johanna, estaba en el suelo, jugando con varias muñecas, mientras Jaime estaba en el sofá, al lado de su padre, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando la tele asustado.

Kate se agachó junto a Johanna, ésta volvió la cara sonriendo hacia su madre y le dio un beso.

-Cariño.

-Hola mami. Tengo hambre.

-Ahora vamos a hacer la cena – dijo, retirándole un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

Jaime continuaba con la mirada fija en la televisión.

-Jaime, cariño – dijo Kate, mientras se volvía hacia la televisión, justo en el momento en que un hombre era descuartizado – pero, ¿qué estás viendo?

Cogió el mando y apagó el televisor inmediatamente mientras se acercaba al sofá para darle un codazo al escritor.

Castle se despertó sobresaltado, encontrándose a una Kate enfadada, de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué hora es? – dijo, todavía desorientado.

-Castle, Jaime estaba viendo una película de terror.

-Cuando me quedé dormido estaban echando dibujos – se defendió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kate dirigió a Castle otra mirada de desaprobación.

-No me ha dado miedo mamá – aseguró Jaime, intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a su madre.

La Detective bañó a sus dos hijos, después de un día de trabajo le apetecía pasar tiempo con ellos. Mientras tanto, Castle preparó la cena.

Masajeó el pelo de sus dos hijos, enjabonándolos mientras ellos le ponían espuma por la cara entre risas. Jaime dibujó un bigote en el rostro de su madre. Y así los encontró Castle cuando entró en el cuarto de baño para anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista.

Kate se volvió hacia él, intentando mostrarse todavía algo molesta con él por haberse quedado dormido, pero cuando lo vio sonreír desde el marco de la puerta, mirándolos a los tres con ternura, le fue imposible mostrarse enfadada. A veces se odiaba por ello, pero en momentos como este no podía reprimir una sonrisa, y en este caso no fue diferente.

Castle se agachó junto a ella, al lado de la bañera y le quitó el bigote de espuma con la mano derecha, para después darle un beso.

-Te prometo que te recompensaré lo de antes.

-Más te vale.

Dos pares de pequeñas manos se abalanzaron sobre el escritor, llenándole la cabeza completamente de espuma.

* * *

Después de cenar los niños se fueron a dormir, Castle y Beckett se quedaron un rato más acurrucados en el sofá viendo una serie de televisión que a ambos les gustaba. Cuando se metieron en la cama, Castle giró la cabeza antes de tumbarse del todo para besar a Kate, pero antes de que pudiese arrimar su cara a la de ella, fue ella la que tiró de la camisa de él y lo arrimó con fuerza hacia su boca, donde ambos disfrutaron de los labios del otro.

De pronto se escuchó un golpe, parecía algún tipo de sonido mecánico. Castle se separó unos centímetros de Kate.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella, confusa.

-¿No has oído eso? – dijo él, alzando el dedo, como si así fuese a oírse de nuevo el ruido.

-¿Oír el qué?

-Se ha escuchado un ruido.

-Habrá sido la caldera, ya te dije que hay que llamar al técnico – le dijo Kate, atrayendo de nuevo a Castle hacia ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del pasillo, Jaime también había escuchado aquel siniestro ruido, procedente de algún monstruo que seguro habitaba en el sótano de la casa. Lo había visto en la película de esta tarde y había visto qué ocurría si el monstruo abandonaba el sótano.

Sin detenerse a ponerse las zapatillas de andar por casa, empujó la puerta de su dormitorio hasta abrirla del todo y salió corriendo hasta el dormitorio más cercano al suyo: el de Johanna.

Corrió la puerta de Johanna y entró dentro, fue entonces cuando recordó que con las prisas había olvidado coger su linterna de la mesita de noche, así que pulsó el interruptor y encendió la luz. A su hermana no pareció importarle ya que continuó durmiendo, así que Jaime se acercó a ella y empezó a zarandearla.

-Johi, Johi, despierta – dijo él susurrando.

Tras unos cuantos meneos, la pequeña Johanna se despertó, aunque no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia que su hermano le habría despertado en mitad de la noche. Sin mediar palabra, apartó a su hermano a un lado, se bajó de la cama y salió corriendo al pasillo.

-¡No, Johi, espera! – dijo Jaime, intentando frenar a su hermana, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Johanna alzó un brazo y tiró de la manilla del dormitorio de sus padres, apresurándose dentro.

-¡Mami, Jaime me ha despertado!

* * *

Kate estaba tumbada en la cama, besando a Castle que estaba inclinado sobre ella. Todavía no habían comenzado a desvestirse cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió.

-¡Mami, Jaime me ha despertado! – dijo Johanna, con voz quejosa acercándose a la cama de sus padres.

-¡No es verdad! – gritó Jaime, entrando tras Johanna al dormitorio.

-Si es verdad y no hay que mentir – le gritó Johanna a Jaime.

Mientras sus hijos continuaban aquella discusión, Castle y Beckett cruzaron sus miradas, fastidiados por tener que posponer su actividad para otro momento.

-¿A ver, qué es lo que ha pasado? – preguntó Castle, haciéndoles gestos a sus hijos para que ambos se acercasen.

Los dos fueron hasta el lado de la cama en el que se encontraba su padre y éste los cogió, sentándolos en una pierna a cada uno.

-Me ha despertado – se quedó Johanna, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

-¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Castle, mirando esta vez a Jaime.

-Es que he escuchado unos ruidos del sótano.

-Lo ves, te dije que se había oído un ruido – dijo Castle, volviéndose hacia Kate.

Ella rodó los ojos, tomando la palabra.

-Habrá sido la caldera y Jaime, la próxima vez, no despiertes a tu hermana, vienes a nosotros, ¿vale cariño? – le dijo, frotándole el pelo. El niño asintió.

-Pero, llama a la puerta antes de entrar – añadió Castle. Beckett volvió a rodar los ojos.

-¿Puedo dormir hoy aquí? Por favor

Kate le hizo un gesto para que se metiese entre las sábanas.

-¿Quieres dormir tú también aquí princesa? – le preguntó Castle a Johanna. Ésta asintió, sonriente, y se metió al lado de su hermano bajo las sábanas.

* * *

Sin dar tiempo a que ninguno de los cuatro se durmiera, de nuevo se escuchó un nuevo sonido procedente del sótano.

-Ahí está otra vez – dijo Castle.

Jaime se estrujó más contra Kate.

-Shh, no pasa nada cariño, seguro que es la caldera – le intentó tranquilizar.

-¿La caldera suena así? – preguntó Castle.

En ese momento Kate sintió la repentina necesidad de darle un buen codazo al escritor, por inquietar más a Jaime con sus comentarios en lugar de tranquilizarlo. Pero tuvo que contenerse ya que Johanna y Jaime le impedían llegar hasta él.

-Será mejor que bajes a ver – propuso ella. Ya que quedándose no iba a ayudar, que bajase y comprobase que, efectivamente, era la caldera como ella decía.

-¿Yo?

-Sí.

Tras chasquear la lengua, el escritor se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio.

-La luz mami – dijo Johanna.

Kate encendió la luz de la lamparita de noche y se corrió con Jaime hacia el centro de la cama, dejando a Johanna un hueco al otro lado de ella. La Detective rodeó a sus dos hijos con los brazos, en el preciso momento en el que se volvió a escuchar el sonido de nuevo. Después la puerta del sótano abrirse, Rick ya estaba bajando, de pronto se escuchó un grito ahogado que hizo a los dos niños arrimarse más a su madre. Teniendo en cuenta la intensidad de aquel grito procedente del escritor, Kate apostaría algo a que Castle había visto una araña y se había asustado.

Minutos más tarde, el escritor entró de nuevo en la habitación.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Kate, con un tono sarcástico.

-Tenías razón, era la caldera – dijo él, fastidioso de tener que darle la razón. Kate le miró con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que solo podía significar una cosa: te lo dije.

-¿Y por qué has gritado? – le preguntó Jaime.

-Oh, eso, tenía… había una araña con las patas largísimas, casi me cae a la cabeza – dijo el escritor, pasándose una mano por el cabeza con gesto de repelús.

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a tumbarse.

-A dormir. Y mañana llama al técnico, tiene que arreglar esa caldera.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer!**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Una vez más os doy las gracias por las reviews que dejáis, me alegra mucho ver todos esos comentarios positivos.**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Leila ;) Espero que os guste, ya que no ha quedado exactamente como tenía pensado en un principio. **_

_**Mañana por fin empieza la Season 6 de Castle, que la disfrutéis!**_

* * *

Johanna intentaba balancearse en el columpio del jardín mientras que, unos metros más a la derecha, Castle jugaba con Jaime al beisbol.

-¡Mami! – gritó Johanna, bajando del columpio y corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa.

Castle se giró y comprobó que Kate le hacía señas desde la puerta que daba acceso al jardín, acto seguido se agachaba para recibir a Johanna en brazos. El escritor no entendía qué hacía Kate allí, se supone que estaba trabajando y no regresaría hasta la hora de la cena. Jaime y él dejaron el juego y se dirigieron juntos hasta donde estaba Kate.

-¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? – le preguntó Castle.

Beckett abrazó a Jaime y besó a Castle en la mejilla.

-No me encontraba bien, así que Gates me ha mandado a casa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Castle, preocupado – Ahora que lo dices, no tienes muy buen aspecto, estás pálida.

-Sí – dijo Kate, llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos – Tengo fiebre y me noto la garganta inflamada, Johanna ha debido contagiarme las anginas – dijo con una voz débil.

La pequeña había estado la semana anterior enferma con anginas, aunque ahora ya estaba recuperada del todo.

-Y seguro que ya te encontrabas mal esta mañana antes de ir al trabajo – intuyó Castle – y aún así te has marchado a trabajar – La mirada de Kate se lo afirmó – Cabezota.

Castle casi obligó a Kate a meterse en la cama a descansar, mientras él le preparaba un caldo caliente y mandó a Jaime y Johanna a jugar a la sala de juegos mientras tanto, pero no le hicieron caso ya que se empeñaron en _cuidar_ a su madre. Ayudaron a Castle a preparar el caldo y después, subieron al dormitorio con él.

Kate estaba recostada en la cama, con varios cojines tras su espalda para estar más cómoda. Se había puesto un pantalón y una camiseta ancha. Castle apoyó la bandeja sobre las piernas de la Detective.

-Tómate esto y después intenta dormir.

-Sí, mami – le contestó ella, bromeando.

Jaime y Johanna comenzaron a reírse y empezaron a llamar también así a Castle.

-Ya has hecho la gracia – le dijo Castle a Kate, intentando hacerse el ofendido – Ahora tómate eso. Y vosotros – dijo, dirigiéndose a sus hijos – volvamos al jardín a jugar, mamá necesita descansar.

Jaime salió de la habitación, gritando "si, mami" y Johanna, cómo no, le siguió detrás, imitándolo. Kate se llevó el cuenco de sorbo a la boca, mientras intentaba disimular una sonrisa, pero Castle ya le había visto.

-Te la devolveré cuando te recuperes – le dijo sonriendo antes de salir del dormitorio.

* * *

Castle sacó dos vasos con zumo de naranja para sus dos hijos y los dejó sobre la mesadel jardín, por si querían beber.

-Papi – le dijo Johanna – Quiero los abalorios, quiero hacer una pulsera.

Tras acompañar a Johanna a la habitación de juegos a coger la caja con los abalorios que Martha le había regalado, volvieron a bajar al jardín. La pequeña se quedó en la mesa, haciendo pulseras, mientras Castle volvía con Jaime a jugar al beisbol.

Castle le lanzaba la pelota a su hijo, y éste la bateaba. Normalmente iba con su abuelo a batear al parque y este año había comenzado a jugar en un equipo del colegio, por lo que no se le daba nada mal. Tras uno de los bateos, la pelota fue a parar a la piscina, junto a las cinco del resto de la tarde.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a recogerlas? – le preguntó Jaime.

-Está bien, pero con cuidado. Las recogeremos con el recoge hojas.

Con cuidado, el escritor ayudó a su hijo a sacar todas las pelotas del agua.

-Están tan mojadas, que ahora no podremos seguir jugando, ¿verdad papá?

-Verdad, mejor si lo dejamos para otro día, ¿oye, dónde está tu hermana? – Dijo el escritor mirando hacia la mesa del jardín, ahora vacía. Su hijo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Cuando terminó la pulsera la miró con satisfacción. Había quedado muy bonita, seguro que a mamá le encantaba, además, había escogido el color púrpura que era su favorito.

Dio un último sorbo a su vaso, terminándose el zumo de naranja y se bajó de la silla. Cogió la pulsera de encima de la mesa y entró dentro de la casa. Subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió la puerta despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido, pues papá había dicho que mamá necesitaba descansar. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta desde dentro, poniendo el mismo cuidado que antes. Se dirigió hasta la cama y comprobó que su mamá estaba dormida. Le dejó la pulsera sobre la bandeja que había en su mesita de noche, así la vería al despertarse y se pondría muy contenta. Al lado de la pulsera estaba el tazón del caldo que antes le habían hecho Jaime y ella con la ayuda de papá. Se inclinó sobre sus pies y comprobó a ver si mamá se lo había tomado todo. Sí lo había hecho. Sonrió al pensar que le habría gustado mucho cómo les había salido. La próxima vez ayudaría a papá de nuevo a preparar la comida.

Rodeó la cama y se sentó en el suelo, quitándose los zapatos. Después subió a la cama y se aproximo a donde estaba su mamá. Se quedó unos momentos observándola y recordó lo que ella le había hecho la semana pasada cuando tenía fiebre, así que lo hizo ella también. Acercó su mano a la frente de su mamá y notó que estaba muy caliente, sí, tenía fiebre. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso la curaría.

Se metió entre las sábanas y se acurrucó junto a ella. También su mamá había dormido con ella cuando estaba enferma.

* * *

La última vez que había echado un vistazo hacia la mesa del jardín, Johanna continuaba entretenida con sus abalorios, sin embargo ahora la caja de éstos continuaba sobre la mesa, al lado de su vaso de zumo vacío, pero ni rastro de Johanna.

Mientras Jaime se sentaba a beberse su zumo, Castle miró en el resto del jardín, pero Johanna no estaba allí. Supuso que estaría en el salón o en el baño, aunque normalmente pedía ayuda para ir al baño, así que entró a comprobarlo. Ni rastro de Johanna en la planta de abajo. Subió arriba a buscarla: nada en la sala de juegos, ni en su dormitorio, tampoco en el dormitorio de Jaime ni en el de invitados. De pronto se dio cuenta: ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Seguro que estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y la vio. La bandeja de Kate, con el tazón del caldo que él le había preparado antes descansaba sobre su mesita de noche, en la bandeja, junto al tazón había una pulsera hecha con abalorios de color púrpura. Mientras tanto, la Detective dormía en el lado derecho de la cama. A su lado, y en la misma postura que su madre, dormía Johanna. Castle sonrió al verlas. Johanna era una mini-Kate, tenía el mismo cabello ondulado que su madre y la misma postura a la hora de dormir. Como Johanna ya había pasado por las anginas la semana anterior, decidió dejarla dormir con su madre.

* * *

Horas más tarde, las dos continuaban durmiendo, así que Castle preparó la cena para él y para Jaime. Los dos cenaron juntos, algo que entusiasmó a Jaime ya que le parecía algo así como un momento para ellos. Y esta vez podían hablar únicamente de cómics y superhéroes sin que nadie les interrumpiese o cambiase de tema. Además, Castle prometió comprarle a Jaime un nuevo comic. Su hijo había heredado su gran afición por los cómics y era algo de lo que solían disfrutar juntos.

Cuando Jaime se fue a dormir, el escritor llevó a su hija a su dormitorio, para que Kate pudiese descansar mejor.

* * *

Cuando se despertó vio que ya era de noche. El lado izquierdo de la cama estaba vacío. Se incorporó mientras evaluaba mentalmente como se encontraba: el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido y el de garganta parecía haber disminuido con el medicamento que se había tomado. Sin embargo parecía seguir teniendo algo de fiebre. También sintió que tenía hambre, así que se levantó.

Antes de calzarse, vio una pulsera hecha de abalorios en su mesita de noche. Sonrió al pensar que su hija la había hecho para ella, y se la anudó a la muñeca.

Cuando bajó al salón se encontró a Castle sentado en el sillón, con el portátil sobre sus piernas.

-Ey, ¿cómo te encuentras? – preguntó al verla.

-Mejor – le contestó sonriendo mientras se acurrucaba a su lado en el sofá.

Él la rodeó por la cintura, dejando que se apoyase en su pecho. De pronto se fijó en la pulsera que Kate llevaba en la muñeca.

-Johanna estuvo un buen rato haciéndola para ti. Y después se metió a dormir contigo sin que yo me enterase, mientras jugaba con Jaime al beisbol.

-Así que no era un sueño – él le miró, intrigado, así que ella se explicó – Creía que había soñado que me acariciaba la cara y me daba un beso, pero debe haber sido real.

-Sí – dijo él, también con una sonrisa en la boca.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a besar a Kate, pero ésta se retiró.

-Te voy a contagiar. Bastante te estoy exponiendo ya al peligro.

-No me importa que me contagies.

-¿A no?

-No. Me encanta que cuides de mí – ella sonrió - Y a ti también te gusta cuidarme.

-¿Qué me gusta cuidarte? – dijo ella, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Tu sonrisa te ha delatado – dijo él, orgulloso.

-Sea como sea, no te quiero contagiar. Y tú tampoco deberías querer, recuerda que tienes la firma de libros en Londres la semana que viene.

-¿Todavía quieres que vaya?

-Es parte de tu trabajo Castle, ya lo hemos hablado.

-Pues espero que te recuperes antes de que me vaya. Necesito hacer muchas cosas contigo antes si no nos vamos a ver en cuatro días.

Kate solo pudo reír ante sus palabras y asentir. Ella también necesitaba estar con él antes de que se marchase.

En ese momento, el estómago de la Detective reclamó su comida.

-¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó él al escuchar sonar sus tripas.

-Sí. Llevo horas sin comer y esta mañana apenas he desayunado.

-Te prepararé algo – dijo él, dejando su portátil a un lado, mientras se levantaba dándole un beso en la frente.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo ;)**_

_**Tendrá continuación con lo de la gira de Castle y las necesidades previas de Castle y Beckett :) **_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Gracias por las reviews, sois geniales! Os dejo con uno de los capítulos que prometí, espero que os guste. Si tenéis tiempo dejad un comentario :)!**_

* * *

-¿Nos vamos ya a dormir? – preguntó Beckett.

-Aún quedan palomitas – contestó Johanna, dándole un 'no' cómo respuesta obvia.

-La película todavía no se ha terminado – le dijo Jaime, de la misma manera que Johanna.

Kate miró a Castle con fastidio, por encima de las cabezas de sus dos hijos. Los cuatro estaban disfrutando de una sesión de cine familiar, o al menos los niños estaban disfrutando. Castle le devolvió a Kate la mirada, pero con algo de diversión en el rostro.

Segundos después, el móvil de la Detective vibró en sus manos.

_"Tu excusa para llevarme a la cama no ha funcionado. Pruebas otra?"_

Beckett le miró anonadada, pero el escritor miraba fijamente la pantalla del televisor, fingiendo estar pendiente de la película.

_"Llevas un buen rato mirando el reloj cada 2 minutos. Tienes tantas ganas como yo."_ Le contestó ella.

El escritor miró la respuesta y a los pocos segundos el móvil de ella volvía a vibrar.

_"Todavía le quedan 15 minutos a la peli. Vamos a tener que aguantarnos."_

Kate bloqueó el móvil sin volver a contestarle y se mordió el labio, volviendo su cabeza de nuevo a la película. Sin embargo su móvil vibró de nuevo.

_"No hagas eso."_

Miró a Castle con desconcierto, pero estaba fingiendo estar pendiente de la película otra vez.

_"El qué?"_

_"Morderte el labio. No lo hagas."_

Kate le mandó un emoticono ruborizado y sonriendo volvió a bloquear el móvil.

* * *

Minutos después, Castle y Beckett se reencontraron en su dormitorio después de haber acostado y haberles dado las buenas noches a sus hijos.

-Al fin – dijo Castle.

Kate cerró la puerta del dormitorio con la pierna, mientras se abrazaba al cuello del escritor para besarle. Castle la empujó contra la puerta sin poder frenar el ferviente deseo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero una voz al otro lado de la puerta y al fondo del pasillo les hizo frenar su actividad.

-¡Papá, tengo sed!

-Iré yo – dijo Castle, con fastidio.

-Llévale otro vaso de agua a Johanna también, por si acaso.

El escritor bajó a la cocina y llenó dos vasos con agua. Subió y le dio uno a Jaime.

-Gracias – le dijo.

-De nada – le contestó él, arremolinándole el pelo.

Acto seguido entró en el dormitorio de Johanna, y le dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Papi? – susurró la niña, con voz adormilada.

-Si, soy yo, te he traído un vaso de agua – le susurró Castle, antes de darle un beso en la frente – Ahora duérmete.

* * *

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, Kate le esperaba en la cama. Castle cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, quitándose la camiseta del pijama. Casi sin darle tiempo, Kate se inorporó y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el pecho y besándole el cuello.

-Vaya – dijo él, sorprendido – si que tenías ganas.

-Solo pensar que voy a estar una semana sin verte… - contestó ella.

Él le rodeó la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama, con cuidado, colocándose encima de ella. Ella deslizó sus manos a través de su espalda hasta llegar a la tira elástica del pantalón del pijama y tiró de él hacia abajo, llevándose consigo también los bóxers del escritor. Sin embargo un ruido les interrumpió de nuevo, seguido de una dulce voz.

-¡Papi!

Kate echó su cabeza hacia atrás, con fastidio y Castle se quitó de encima suya.

-¡Papi! – volvió a gritar Johanna.

-Vas a tener que ir tú – le dijo el escritor a Kate.

-¿Por qué?

El escritor señaló a su entrepierna, omitiendo lo obvio, así que Kate se levantó y con fastidio salió del dormitorio.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al llegar al dormitorio de Johanna, desde el marco de la puerta.

-Mami, estaba bebiendo agua y se ha caído – dijo la niña.

Cuando Kate encendió la luz vio el vaso de agua, que el escritor le había llevado, roto en el suelo. Johanna se había mojado el pijama y las mantas de su cama estaban empapadas de agua también.

La Detective recogió los cristales y limpió el agua derramada por el suelo y después cambió a Johanna de pijama.

-¿Y esto? – dijo Johanna, señalando sus sábanas mojadas.

-Hoy vas a tener que dormir con tu hermano. Ya las cambiaremos mañana mejor. Ven – dijo a su hija, quien se agarró rápidamente al cuello de su madre y la llevó a la habitación de Jaime.

-Hola Jaime – dijo felizmente Johanna, al llegar al dormitorio de su hermano.

-Shh – le reprochó Kate, por si su hijo ya se había dormido. Sin embargo no era así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó él.

-Johi va a dormir hoy contigo ¿vale cariño? Se le ha caído el vaso de agua sobre las sábanas.

* * *

-Al fin – dijo el escritor cuando Kate regresó al dormitorio minutos más tarde.

-No habría tardado tanto si no les habrías llevado vasos de cristal.

-No me di cuenta con las prisas – se disculpó él.

Kate se metió en la cama y fue ella esta vez la que se puso encima del escritor. Tumbándose encima de él comenzó a besar sus labios, mientras él se deshacía del pantalón de la Detective. Estaba a punto de quitarle la camiseta, cuando dos voces al unísono al otro lado del pasillo les volvieron a interrumpir.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Qué querrán ahora? – se quejó ella.

-Déjalos, no les hagas caso – dijo el escritor, intentando atraerla de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Y si les ha ocurrido algo?

Segundos más tarde Kate estaba en la puerta del dormitorio de Jaime.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Johi se hace pis – le contestó Jaime.

Kate se acercó hasta la cama de su hijo y cogió a Johanna en brazos, llevándola a cuarto de baño.

-¿Mamá a que la peli ha sido muy divertida? – le preguntó la niña mientras hacía pis.

-Sí, ha estado bien – le contestó Kate, deseando que su hija terminase.

-¿Y qué te ha gustado más de la peli?

Kate se quedó en blanco, apenas había prestado atención a la película debido a las ganas que tenía de que terminase para poder estar con el escritor a solas.

-No sé, ¿cuál es la que más te ha gustado a ti?

-Cuando salen los hermanos de Brave convertidos en osos – dijo ella, entusiasmada.

-A mí también – dijo Kate, salvándose así de equivocarse.

Acompañó de nuevo a Johanna al dormitorio de Jaime y le ayudó a meterse en la cama. Antes de marcharse, Johanna volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Mami?

-¿Qué? – dijo ella, con fastidio.

-¿Por qué no llevas pantalones?

Kate se miró hacia abajo y vio que, efectivamente, había olvidado ponerse de nuevo el pantalón del pijama y solamente llevaba ropa interior en la parte de abajo.

-Porque… me estaba poniendo el pijama – dijo, improvisando.

-No – dijo Jaime – si ya lo llevabas antes, cuando estábamos viendo la peli.

-Pero, me lo he manchado y me estaba cambiando. Venga, a dormir.

-Buenas noches – le dijeron sus hijos al mismo tiempo.

-Buenas noches – les dijo ella, dándoles un beso a cada uno.

* * *

Cuando llegó al dormitorio, Castle le esperaba de pie, al lado de la puerta y cuando ella entró colocó una silla sobre la puerta.

-¿Rick, qué haces? – le preguntó ella, incrédula.

-Por si acaso – dijo él, antes de agarrarla por el cuello y comenzar a besarla de nuevo.

Ella se deshizo de su ropa interior torpemente antes de caer sobre la cama, mientras el escritor intentaba ayudarle con la parte de arriba. A los pocos minutos y sin poder demorarlo por mucho más tiempo, él le hacía sentirse en el paraíso por primera vez en aquella noche. Estaba a punto de gritar de placer cuando el escritor le tapó la boca, habilidoso, antes de que pudiese despertar a los niños. Tras un momento de éxtasis para los dos, él se tumbó boca arriba, junto a ella.

-Dios, Rick – dijo ella, cogiendo aire para controlar mejor su agitada respiración - te voy a echar mucho de menos durante esta semana.

-Vuelve a llamarme así – le dijo él.

-Rick, ¿te gusta? – dijo ella, esta vez con una voz más sensual.

-Me encanta – dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella y recorriendo la piel desnuda de su cintura con un roce suave de sus dedos.

-¿Estás preparado para un segundo asalto, Rick? – le preguntó ella, bajando hacia la entrepierna del escritor.

-Estoy - dijo, antes de emitir un ahogado gemido – preparado.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerlo!**_


End file.
